


Something i need

by Harry_louislove (tinkerbell88)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Baking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Insecure Louis, M/M, More fluff then smut, POV Multiple, Smut, Top Harry, not good at writing smut but its there sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbell88/pseuds/Harry_louislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is not harry's day, it hasn't been harry's day in a long time, </p><p>Harry's life is horrible at 10 years old he lost his mum in a car accident. Now at 17 he has no friends in school, his father is a drunk who continually abuses him both physically and verbally. The only bright spots in his life are the stars he can see from his window when he lays in bed at night. Sometimes he makes wishes and sometimes he just cries. But what he doesn't know is his wishes of been saved were about to come true.</p><p>Or the one where Harry's old neighbour saves him from his father and moves him to a new town where he meets Niall his instant best friend and falls for Louis the moment he sees him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I feel it burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be nice & i hope you like it,  
> Also i changed Harry's age from 16 to 17 so if you read it before chapter 3 please remember this :)  
> I will update the tags as they apply in the story 
> 
> Much Love Belle <33
> 
> I have wattpad now so I'm transferring my stories across @Harry_louislove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's POV

Today is not Harry's day, it hasn't been Harry's day in a long time, He is already running late and now the skies have opened up and he has to walk in the rain.

When your english teacher asks you to stay after school to talk about your essay you can't really say no can you? Now he has to walk twice as fast to try and make it home because been late would only make it worse for him. He knows this god does he know. He can't help but hope he father has already passed out or better yet isn't home maybe he will make it through the rest of today without been yelled at or hit.

But luck isn't on Harry's side today as he mounts the stairs to their council flat he hears the TV on and his father yelling at the TV already, He opens the front door and heads into the lounge room.  
 _Better get this over with_ he thinks, His father looks about 3 beers in judging by the bottles on the coffee table maybe today won't be so bad.

"Bout time you got home boy" His father doesn't even look away from the football match on the TV.

"Sorry" he mumbles, he knows his father doesn't care why he is late, He is standing awkwardly in the doorway waiting to be dismissed. He's hoodie is soaked he is freezing wants nothing more then to get into dry clothes and start on his homework.

"What happened fag saw something shiny" his fathers cackles like its the funniest thing. Harry never came out to his dad, faggot was just something he said once while yelling at him, he must of realised Harry reacted to it because the next thing his dad is hitting him in the face, while he was laying on the ground holding his mouth while his lips bleeds his father yelling at him you deserve that you fucking faggot, since then its his favourite insult to Harry.

"My english teacher wanted to speak to me after class"

"Start on dinner I'm starving" His father says eyes never leaving the TV

He takes that as his dismissal and heads down the hallway to his room, chucking his bag on his bed he crosses to his wardrobe and takes out a pair of worn trackpants and a sweatshirt with a few holes in it. He peels off the wet hoodie and his wet jeans and hangs them up hoping they will dry he will have to wear it tomorrow, doesn't have any other jumpers he can wear out the rest all have holes in them they are so old, he barely gets money to buy new clothes.

Sighing he heads out of his room and down to the kitchen to try and find something to make for dinner. After a bit of rummaging he finds the ingredients for spaghetti while thats cooking away his mind wonders to his day at school, _just your average day of been ignored unless he is insulted by someone_

For a while Harry had a secret relationship with one of the popular kids Chris for a few months they snuck around making out and giving each other hand jobs there were a few blow jobs from Harry but never any from Chris. The kids at school found out when one of the popular girls caught Harry and Chris kissing in an empty classroom. Harry was already an outcast so when Chris claimed Harry just kissed him and he didn't want it it everyone believed him and started to bully Harry. For a while Chris would still pull him into the bathrooms to make out but in public Chris would call him a disgusting homo or faggot like everyone else eventually he got a girlfriend and Harry was by himself again.

He sometimes wonders if anyone would notice if he just didn't turn up at school anymore, maybe the teacher would but would Chris even notice Harry missing, its not like Harry sits the in cafeteria, he spends his lunch hour in the library reading trying to escape into the books to forget about his crappy life for awhile wishing he was brave like the heroes in the books.

Once dinner is cooked he dishes it out and tries to eat as quickly as possible if he can escape into his room before his father drinks to much he might be able to avoid his fathers drunken insults and fists, Once dinner is finished he starts the washing up as its Harry's job to do everything around the flat and if its not done to his fathers liking he will most likely cop a few hits and some insults, with the amount he hears the words useless faggot or disgusting homo you would think they wouldn't have a effect on him but every time is like a knife to his heart, He would rather the hits sometimes. He starts to daydream about life after school, Maybe going to uni and falling in love, Maybe finding a job straight away and leaving his fathers house he thinks anything would be better then here.

"Bring me another beer fag" He father yells out bringing Harry back to reality. Harry sighs and reaches into the fridge for a beer then takes it to his father in the lounge room,

"God your a piece of shit Harry" his father looks at him "Do you even know how to do anything right"

 _i do everything around here_ Harry thinks.

"fuck off to your room i don't want to look at your disgusting faggot face"

 _finally_ Harry thinks as he heads off to his room. Once there he flops onto his bed and stares out the window at the stars wishing for someone to take him away from all this. He must of drifted off because next thing he knows he is woken up to a searing pain in his head and is been dragged out of bed and onto the floor by his father.

"I was calling for you, you piece of shit" His father yells and he kicks him in the side "When i call for you boy you come" His father grabs his hair and drags him up the wall.

"I'm sorry" He manages to get out "I'm sorry"

"You will be boy" his father threatens as he draws his fist back and punches him in the gut, Harry drops to the ground sobbing at the pain in his stomach and his head.

His father slams his door when he walks out as Harry tries to get back onto his bed, when he lays down he feels something digging into his back and finds its a beer bottle _Oh that what he threw at me_ Harry thinks he looks out his window at the stars while he tries to ignore the pounding in his head he cries himself to sleep.

~~~

He is woken up by a knocking on the front door the next day _who the hell could that be_ he thinks has he makes his way down the hall to the front door. When he opens it he sees his old neighbour Erin.

"Hi Harry just visiting mum and dad thought id say hi" Erin says "What the hell happened to you harry" Erin grasps when he opens the door fully.

He always liked Erin she is 4 years older then him but was always nice to him, her mum and dad were much like his father always drunk which is why she looked out for him, made sure he would get to school and everything, She left almost a year ago after finishing her nursing degree and getting a job at a hospital about an hour away.

"Let me guess your arsehole of a father did this" She said as she reaches up and touches his hairline

"Ouch" Harry hisses that hurt a lot,

"Let me in i need to clean that up" She leads him to the bathroom where he sees himself in the mirror, Down the left side of his face is dried blood _how did i not notice that last night_ he think and he has bags under his eyes he looks horrible _what else is new_ , As he pushes his hair back he sees the cut just in his hairline _Must be from the bottle_ sighing as he sits on the closed toilet lid while Erin wets a flannel.

"When did he start hitting you harry?" Erin asked while inspecting the cut "You should of called me love"

"Don't have a mobile" Harry manage to get out before he start to cry

"hey hey love its ok i should of known he would do this to you" She bends down to wipe away the blood "Im sorry sweetheart you don't deserve this"

Harry can't do anything but cry as erin cleans up his cut.

"Does he do this alot?''

"yeah" is all Harry can manage to get out between sobs it feels so nice to be looked after to be cared for. After his mum died 7 years ago there was no one to care for him just his father who started to drink to forget his pain he claimed.

"You can't stay here Harry i won't let you"

"I've got nowhere to go Erin" Harry cries even harder.

"Your coming with me Harry i have a spare room, we will figure it out, I'm not letting you stay here" She lifts his chins up and looks into his eyes "Do you want to come live with me Harry?" she asks.

All Harry can do is nod. Once she has cleaned him up she is guiding him to his room

"Pack your clothes and other stuff love" Erin says "Im just going to make a quick phone call" with that she disappears out the door.

Harry stands in shock for minute before picking up his school bag and filling it with the few books he has. Erin comes back in with a garbage bag and starts to bag up his clothes as he grabs the photo of him and his mum from beside his bed.

"Got everything you want?" Erin asks

"Yeah i think so" Harry shrugs and follows erin out to her car and puts the bags on the back seat then climbs into the passenger seat turning to face Erin he asks "What about school and my father, what happens with that?"

"ill figure something out, you will have to change school though" Erin looks at him with a worried look in her face "is that ok?"

Harry lets out a small laugh "yeah that would be ok" As she pulls away from the curb he thinks maybe his wish has come true, a new town where no one knows him and he can start fresh sounds perfect to him. He just hopes that Erin is able to work it out so he doesn't have to go back to his father and his crappy school. He rests his head on the window and watches the world fly by as he eyes start to close.


	2. Hope is a four letter word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so long of wishing to be taken away from his abusive father, Harry's wish has finally come true, Now he has the chance to start again in a new town with his old next door neighbour Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind its my first fic. :)

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/hadleybelle/media/Mobile%20Uploads/3bd9a262-8869-48cc-bc3e-862fbcccb2de_zpsv3hs2xty.jpg.html)

Harry's POV

"Harry wake up love were here" Erin says as Harry yawns and rolls his neck that is now stiff from sleeping against the window in the car.

Harry gets out of the car and grabs his bags he takes in his surroundings, the place is your average semi-detached house in a decent neighbourhood, much better then his fathers crappy council flat that needed a lot of repairs, Erin's house has a nice neat front yard and the front doors paint isn't peeling. Harry can't help but feel a little hopeful that everything might just work out.

As he follows Erin up to the front door and inside he is first hit with a beautiful floral smell so unlike his father flat that always reeked of booze, he feels safe and calm here not at all on edge and nervous. On his left is the lounge room its painted a light yellow and has 2 sofas and a TV in the corner Harry sees a bunch of multi coloured gerberas _that would explain the floral smell_ Harry thinks in a vase on the mantel over the fireplace.

Erin points up the stairs on his right "Bedrooms and bathroom are up there ill show in a minute, want a cup of tea first"

"Yes please" Harry says as he follows Erin through to the kitchen, Leaning again the counter as Erin busies herself with boiling the kettle and getting the cups out as she is dropping the tea bags in she looks at Harry. Its the first time he has had a chance to look at her properly since his fathers place where he was still in a daze, when she lived next door she was always to thin never had time to eat properly now he notices her chocolate brown hair is shiny and have grown out past her shoulders and her blue eyes seem to be brighter and even though its only been a year she seems to have filled out into her curves more she looks so healthy and happy _i guessed she isn't so stressed anymore_ Harry thinks

"So we are going to have to go back to your dads tomorrow to talk to him" Harry instantly is scared for himself and for Erin, noticing the look of panic on his face Erin adds "Don't worry I'm taking some friends with us they won't let your dad hurt me and you, i promise"

"What are you going to say to him"

"Im going to give your dad the option he can sign a form saying that you are going to stay with me, once i have that we can take it to your school since its friday tomorrow and have you signed out from there and then we can go to the high school here and sign you up if all goes well you can start on monday" The kettle whistles as she finishes "Grab the milk out of the fridge for me love" Erin asks as she pours the water.

"What if he won't sign it" Harry asks while handing her the milk.

"Then ill tell him we will go to the police and have him charged for abuse" She looks up at Harry's intake of breathe "Don't worry love we won't need to do that I'm sure he will just sign the paperwork" She reassures him while handing him his tea.

"I'm just going to make a phone call while you drink your tea" Erin says while walking into the lounge room with her cup, Harry stays leaning against the counter drinking his tea while he look out the window at the neat backyard, In the far right corner he sees an apple tree, along the back fence he sees 2 orange trees and in the left corner he sees a beautiful flower garden with a bird bath. In the middle of the yard there is a fire pit with 3 big logs of wood to sit on _This place is so calm and quiet_

"Ok harry want to follow me up ill show you your room" Erin voice startles him back to reality, He places his mug in the sink and makes his way back to the lounge room to pick up his bags he left at the front door then following Erin up the stairs to the landing

"This is my room" she points to the first door in the hall "The bathroom" she says as she walks past the middle door and over to open the last door "And the spare room which will be your room"

Harry steps through the door to a room thats painted blue. There isn't a bed in there but there is a chest of drawers opposite the door and along the wall to his right is a desk.

"My friend is bringing a bed for you she had a spare one, that desk and chest of drawers were my old ones when i got a new bedroom suite i figured i should keep them you never know when you could use it worked out well" Erin states "We will have to run out once she get here and grab some sheets for it, A new blanket and some pillows for you"

Thats when Harry starts to cry again he can't help it, He thought maybe he would sleep on the couch or something but Erin actually has a room for him its a bit overwhelming, she just pulls him into a cuddle and lets him cry.

"Its ok sweetheart your safe here" she says as she rubs his back to comforts him.

"Thank you" Harry mumbles. Just then the doorbell rings, Harry wipes the tears from his eyes as he follows Erin downstairs. When she opens the door he sees a small blonde girl who looks about 20 with a friendly smile and a muscular looking brown haired man who looks roughly the same age

"Harry this is my friends Jess and her boyfriend Dan, Guys this is Harry" Erin says as she points at Harry. He manages to look up and give a small smile, Jess and Dan say hi and smile at him.

"Want to help me move the bed in mate?" Dan asked Harry, still fairly timid Harry just nods and follows Dan to the driveway where there is a van parked. It takes about 10 minutes to get the bed up the stairs and into his room. When Harry and Dan are back downstairs Jess and Dan say bye to them as Erin and Harry both say thanks.

"Off to the shops then to get some bedding" Erin says while picking up her wallet and keys.

"I don't have any money to get that Erin" Harry says looking at the ground to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't worry about that love" Erin says while she lays her hand on his arm.

"Maybe i can get a job so that i can pay you rent?" He has never had a job before but he doesn't want Erin paying for everything.

"If you want to look for a job then ill asked some friends if they know of any going, but i am not going to let you pay rent sweetheart, Anything you earn will be yours ok?" She pauses "If you want to go to uni you can save for that maybe"

"Yeah that would be good thank you" Harry says as they head out to the car.

Harry is a bit nervous tomorrow is friday what if he dad refuses to sign the paperwork will he have to go back. He looks around the room that only a few hours ago just had a chest of drawers and desk in it now it has a bed and his clothes are put away the top of the chest of drawers had deodorant and his books stacked on it. His desk has a new pencil case with some pens in it and a few note book. His bed side table which they found at the furniture store on sale has his iPhone charging on it. Erin contract was up with her phone so she signed a new one today and got a new phone and gave Harry her old one its still better then anything he thought he would ever had. She insisted Harry have a phone so he could contact her when he was in school and she was at work.

"Dinners ready Harry" Erin calls out, As Harry makes his way down stairs he can't help but hope that everything works out for him just this once all he hopes is that he can stay with Erin. Dinner smells amazing its been so long since he has had a roast dinner or even just a dinner he didn't have to cook, his mouth is watering at the smell.

"I asked some friends if there are any jobs going, Jess said there is a part time job at the bakery down the road her mum owns and my friend Kylie said the cafe near her is hiring, but that a good 20 minute walk away and the bakery is just down the street, not even 5 minutes" Erin tells him once everything is dished out and they are eating.

"bakery sounds good maybe i can go in tomorrow before we leave to see my father" Harry manages to say between mouthfuls.

"Yeah no problem ill let her know to expect you" Erin says cheerfully "your new clothes should be just about dry" Erin had insisted on buying him some new clothes when she saw the state of his clothes, just a couple of pairs of jeans a few shirts a new hoodie and jacket, new pair for vans (his old shoes were falling apart) and of course socks and new boxers (much to Harry's embarrassment) Harry wouldn't let her buy too much telling her that once he had a job he would buy more clothes for himself. Now he has a few different outfits for when he starts school. _My first pay check I'm doing something nice for Erin after everything she has done for me_ Harry promises himself.

Once Harry convinces Erin to let him do the washing up she disappears into the lounge room with her cup of tea to watch telly. Harry joins her once he is done to watch doctor who, almost 2 episodes in he feels himself falling asleep

"think I'm going to head off to bed" Harry says while getting up from the lounge and making his way to the stairs.

"No problem love ill see you in the morning" Erin replies "I'm just going to finish this episode then I'm going to hit the hay aswell"

Once Harry makes it upstairs to his room he is doesn't bother changing his track pants just pulls off his shirt and crawls into the middle of his double bed and under his blanket. His bed at his fathers was really a crappy mattress on the floor which he could feel the springs in, this bed is soft and warm and so comfortable he lays his head down on the pillow and falls into the best sleep he has had in years.

~~~

Harry wakes up the next morning to the smell of bacon and checks his phone for the time 8:12am, Stretching as he gets out of bed and throws on his shirt from yesterday,

"Harry your up just in time for breakfast" Erin smiles as she hands him a plate of bacon and eggs and a piece of toast "Kettles just boiled if you want a cuppa"

"Thanks do you want me to make you one?"

Erin nods "Just a dash of milk please in mine thanks"

When the tea is made Harry sits at the table and eats breakfast with Erin, when he is clearing the plates she tells him to take a shower and get ready for the bakery they are expecting him soon. Once he is dressed and ready they walk down the road to the bakery Erin goes into the grocery store across the way as Harry enters the bakery. The bakery itself is cozy and welcoming its not very big only a few tables for customers to sit at.

"Hi are you Julie" Harry says to the lady serving,

"You must be Harry" He nods "Nice to meet you sweetheart come on back and we will have a chat"

Harry follows her in the back area and tries he hardest not to look as nervous as he feels, Julie is very nice only asking him a few questions, he finds out the he would just be serving at first but slowly she would teach him how to bake their recipes. She offers him the job telling him its tuesdays and thursday from 3pm-6pm and sundays from 8am-2pm, the pay will be £50 a week and he instantly accepts the job, she informs him that he starts this sunday and his uniform shirt will be ready for him and to wear black jeans.

When Harry leaves the bakery Erin is waiting for him, he takes the grocery bags from her and they start to walk home, Once home Erin asked if he could put the groceries away while she grabs the forms from her room then they can be off, In the car Erin explains that they will be meeting Dan and his friend Paul and they will follow them to his fathers flat apparently Dan and Paul are amateur boxes and work security so they will have no problem with his father if he chooses to get violent. Harry thought Dan was bulky but Paul puts him to shame he is at least a full head taller then Dan has very broad shoulders and his is very muscular.

Once they arrive at his fathers flat his nerves kick in, _what if he doesn't sign it, what if he tries to hurt Erin or me_ Harry can't help but think, Dan and Paul presence makes it a bit easier to believe maybe just maybe this will work out. crossing his fingers and sending up a silent prayer as Erin knocks on the door.

The door opens to show Harry's father looking a little confused until he sees Harry "Where the hell have you been boy" his father demands, Harry can't seem to make his mouth work his mind goes a little hazy from fear once he smells that familiar smell of beer and hate that comes from his dad.

"Hello Jack remember me, Harry is going to come live with me sign this and we will be out of your way" Erin smiles at him

"Yeah right" Harry father laughs "Get in the house" he says as he reaches out to grab Harry's arm. Instantly Paul is in front of Harry grabbing his fathers arm

"Don't touch him" Paul says

"Or what he is my son and i will do what i want to him!" his father is now raising his voice and Harry can't help but start to shake a bit knowing his father is starting to get angry

"I didn't want to do this but jack if you don't sign this which names me as Harry's guardian then we will be forced to go to the police and file abuse charges. I have photographic evidence of what you have done to Harry and you will get charged and end up in prison the choice is yours" Erin just looks at him waiting for him to make his choice.

Harry father looks between Dan and Paul then back to Harry and Erin before he finally says "Fine but you will no longer be welcome in my house, you will no longer be my son" He looks at harry with such disgust and hate but does sign the paperwork Erin holds out to him. Its like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, he feels like he is finally free. "Wouldn't want a disgusting faggot as a son anyway" and just like that Harry's stomach drops he didn't want Erin to know he was gay didn't want her to hate him _she won't want me to live with her now_ is all Harry can think.

"What did you call him" Dan says stepping in front of Harry

"Just what he is a disgusting homo faggo-" Harry father didn't get to finish before Paul punched him in the face sending his father stumbling back into the house holding his jaw. Harry feels Erin grab his hand and lead him back to the car as he hears Paul yell "Don't come looking for him". Once back at the car he turns back to look at the flat seeing one last look of hate from his father before the door is slammed shut.

"hey mate don't listen to him ok" Paul says to Harry "If he gives you any trouble at all you call me ok ill put him in his place, can't stand homophobic arseholes like him" Harry just stares at him stunned _did he just say what i think he just said_

"Harry sweetheart look at me" Erin says once Harry looks at her she says "i don't care if your gay you know its fine" Harry can't believe what he hears _am i dreaming_

"Really" is all he manages to get out

"Absolutely love, Makes no difference to me" Erin smiles at him.

"Thank you" he says then turns Dan and Paul "and thank you" Paul and Dan just smile and say no worries buddy and call me if he comes near you ok and they are off. Harry and Erin climb into the car and start towards his school, Once he is signed out they walk to his locker to empty it, as he is walking out he catches a glimpse of Chris staring at him but he doesn't come up to say anything to him so Harry just leaves feeling like finally his life if going to improve.

Even his new school seems so much better just from the outside it doesn't look as sad and depressing as his old school. The hallways look brighter the office staff are nicer and before he knows it he is enrolled with the normal english, math, science, gym and history he gets to choose 2 electives he chooses photography and music, two courses his old school didn't even offer. As they head home Harry can't wipe the smile off his face and while eating dinner Erin tells him she has to work tomorrow (saturday) so he should explore the area and she is also working sunday but will be home by 5pm both days, Harry is already planning the places he will visit tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoy 
> 
> The next chapter all the boys will meet and the POV will change between harry and louis 
> 
> Lots of love belle <33


	3. This could really be a good life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time he could remember Harry woke up on saturday looking forward to the weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the boys in this chapter :)  
> Also i had to change the football aspect of it it just wasn't fitting in with harrys job it was making him way to busy so I've taken it out. Sorry guys like i said its my first fic and im sure I'm going to make some mistakes.

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/hadleybelle/media/0caf1288-04dd-4143-94fd-02311716cb14_zpsu9znigc6.jpg.html)

Harry POV

For the first time he could remember Harry woke up on saturday looking forward to the weekend, He didn't have to worry about trying to avoid his father or doing any homework he could do whatever he wanted, the thought was very freeing. Slowly he got out of bed and started to get ready for his day, as he was coming out of the bedroom his phone beeped its message tone.

8:35am From Erin:  
Morning Harry hope you enjoy your day exploring doncaster, i left some money for you on the table call me if you get lost xx

8:38am To Erin:  
Thank you, Ill have dinner ready for when you get home xx

Harry laughed as he replied to the text _Its not that big of a town_ and made his way down to the kitchen, On the table he saw £20 and a set of keys he picked them up and a banana to eat on his way. He decided that he would walk to the school first to make sure he knew the way and how long it would take for monday morning, His old school had taken him about 30 minutes to walk to but his new school only takes him 10 minutes, from his school he heads towards the town centre to find the library and see what shops were around.

Harry spends almost 2 hours in the library, after signing up and receiving his library card he spends most of that time browsing the selection its almost twice as big as the one from his home town, he ends up picking 3 books to borrow and thanks the librarian as he leaves. By the time he leaves its lunch and he is starving he looks around and sees a subway, ordering himself a meatball sub and a bottle of water he pays for his purchase and heads over to the park to sit and eat under a beautiful tree. After he finishes his food he picks one of the books to start to read. With his back against the tree, the sun shining down and a beautiful cool breeze Harry thinks that this may just be one of the best days of his life.

Harry is startled out of his book by a loud laugh from somewhere behind him he checks his phone for the time, seeing that its 3:17pm he packs up his rubbish and books and heads back towards the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for dinner, He settles on making chicken schnitzel and mash potatoes and makes his way home _its funny how quickly he thinks of this place as his home_ he smiles to himself while unlocking the front door and making his way to the kitchen to start dinner.

~~~

Sunday passes quickly his shift at the bakery went by in a flash. The owner Julie was there as well as Margaret a nice lady in her 50's who Harry will be serving with, between the rush of customers and the conversation with Julie and Margaret it was 2pm and Harry was on his way home with a tea cake Julie gave him before he knew it. Once home he had a quick shower and changed into a pair of track pants and a shirt and curled up on the couch to finish reading his book.

4:50pm From Erin:  
Going to pick up a pizza for dinner what kind do you like?

4:54pm To Erin:  
Im fine with whatever you choose :)

After they finish the pizza Erin asks "You nervous for tomorrow Harry?"

"A bit yeah" Harry sighs getting up from the table and turning the kettle on "Its always hard not knowing anyone"

"Don't worry about that i spoke to my friend Greg, he owns the pizza place near the bakery" Blushing a little Erin continues "His younger brother is in your year at school he is going to tell him to keep an eye out for you tomorrow"

"Really?"

"Yep you can't miss him, his name is Niall he is a loud, blonde and irish" Erin laughs as the kettle finishes boiling

"Thanks" Harry turns to the counter and starts to make tea for him and Erin "Is he nice?" He asks quietly _Maybe i can actually make a friend here_

"Niall is one of the nicest kids I've every meet, My first night in this house i walked down to the the pizza place to grab some dinner and spent almost 30 minutes talking to Greg, we become friends almost straight away, Niall is very friendly just like Greg." Erin looks a bit pink on her cheeks as she takes the mug off harry "Come on let go watch X factor"

Later that night when Harry is getting ready for bed he thinks about how much different his life is already from a week ago, Tomorrow he starts his new school he feels like he has a chance this time no one knows him here he can be a different person, someone who isn't a loser or an outcast. Hopefully Niall is as nice as Erin says and shows him around the school so he doesn't get lost on his way to class, it will be one less thing he needs to worry about. He falls asleep that night without wishing on the stars like he used to instead he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

~~~

Louis POV

"Louis wake up" Louis groans and turns over in his bed burying his head into his pillows "Louis i will come in there and drag you out of bed or worse set the twins on you" Louis mum calls through the door.

"Im getting up mum!' Louis calls back as he drags himself out of bed and into his bathroom to get ready. Once he has showered and dressed in his favourite red skinny jeans a white top and his jeans jacket, he brushes his teeth and styles is hair, grabbing his bag and his phone and slipping on his grey Toms before he runs downstairs to grab some breakfast.

Louis loves his car, a 2 year old red honda civic. His grandparents gave it to him for his 16th birthday, its not the flashiest car around especially compared to Liam's new jeep wrangler but Louis was not going to complain he knows he is lucky to have a car his family is well off but with 5 kids to provide for he doesn't have as much as Liam who is an only child does. He parks next to Liam grabbing his bag off the passenger seat and heading into school to his locker. Just as he is putting his books in he hears his two oldest friends who he meet in kindergarten, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne arrive at his locker.

"Hey Lou" Zayn says

"Have a good weekend" Liam asks

"Hey, Yeah was pretty quiet had to watch the girls for mum on sunday yours?"

"Not bad" Zayn says

"Pretty boring but i did get the history assignment finished" Liam is just a little to cheerful for a monday morning Louis thinks.

Just as he closes his locker he hears "Hey babe" turning he sees Niall has arrived and is greeting Zayn with a kiss before turning to the Liam and Louis "Hey boys" he smiles. Niall Horan started at their school 3 years ago and instantly become one of Louis best friends along with Zayn and Liam. Niall's personality was much closer to Louis both boys were loud and outgoing where Zayn and Liam tended to be more reserved but they fit together perfectly, about 6 months ago Zayn confessed to Niall after a few beers that he fancied him and the rest as they say is history.

"Got to keep an eye out for this new guy" Niall says while his eyes search the hallway

"What new guy?" Liam asks

"You know that girl Erin that Greg is sweet on" He doesn't wait to see if they nod just continues "Well her cousin or something has come to stay with her and is starting school today" Niall explains "So Greg asked me to show him around, you know i think he is trying to finally move out of the friend zone with her" He laughs

Louis zones out when Niall continues to talk about Greg because he catches a glimpse of a boy with his head down looking a piece of paper in his hands, his hair is a mess of chocolate curls and and he is wearing a Maroon hoodie and black skinny jeans that look almost painted on _jesus his legs are sinful_ louis is brought back to reality by Niall bumping him.

"That must be him" he says then basically shouts "Hey Harry!" the boy looks up and flashes a shy smile when Niall waves him over. Now louis gets a chance to look at his face _Holy crap his is gorgeous_ He has beautiful green eyes and full pink lips. Louis cant remember ever seeing someone this beautiful.  
Harry stops in front of the 4 boys "Your Niall?" he asks _jesus his voice is amazing i think I've died and gone to heaven_

"Yeah mate welcome to Doncaster high" Niall says "This is Zayn my boyfriend" Niall says pointing at Zayn who waves, His eyes go wide for a second he looks shocked "This is Liam" Liam says hi and waves "And this is Louis" Harry looks straight at Louis and smiles _Holy crap he has dimples jesus christ pull it together_ Louis has trouble finding his voice straight away he settles for a quick wave and smile before he composes himself enough to say hi.

"Boys this is Harry" Niall smiles

"Can i see your schedule" Liam asks Harry while he hands it over Zayn turns to him

"Where you from mate?" He asks

"Harrogate up past Leeds" Harry voice is slow and raspy and it makes Louis skin tingle.

Liam says handing back the schedule "Do you know where your locker is?" Harry shakes his head which ruffles his curls in the most adorable way all Louis wants to do is run has fingers through them _Shit where did that come from i just meet him_. "Its just over here next to Niall's and mine" Turns out harry locker is only a few up from Louis. Once they find his locket and set a new combination to it the warning bells rings. The boys head off to their first class of the day English.

The classes pass quickly while Louis keeps trying to steal glances at Harry who looks completely adorable when he concentrates, he furrows his eyebrows and keeps bringing his hand up to bite the skin on his finger gently _must be a nervous habit_ Louis thinks it completely adorable.

Louis isn't falling in love with him already no way, except he can't think of a single reason why he should stop himself from falling _Expect Harry's probably straight_ Louis tries to ignore that little voice in his head.

As they sit at their table in the cafeteria at lunch hour Louis notices how easy Harry seems to get fit with them, He is sitting across from Louis and is having a discussion with Liam about a book they have both read, Louis notices Zayn look at him with his eyebrow raised in question, Louis just shrugs he doesn't feel like explaining it to Zayn right now with Harry sitting across from him.

The rest of lunch they talk about football and what assignments they need to finish harry joins in when he can and Louis doesn't take his eyes off of harry's mouth when he talks and before he knows it lunch is over and they are on there way to study period.

As Louis walks into his house that afternoon he sighs _everything about Harry is amazing_ he sounds like a love struck teenage girl and right now he feels like one.

"That you Boobear" Louis mum Jay calls out

Cringing he walks into the kitchen "Mum I'm not 5 please stop calling me that" He pleads while rolling his eyes

"Ok ok but you will always be my Boobear you know that right" Jay smiles at him "i know that look what happened?"

"I meet a boy today"

"Really? whats his name?" This is why he loves his mum so much, when Louis was 14 he told his mum about a boy at his school who he thought was cute not realising that he had basically just came out to her, She didn't even bat an eyelid told him that that stuff didn't matter to her as long as he was happy. "Is he good looking?"

"His name is Harry and he is gorgeous! He has curls and dimples mum" Throwing his hands up in defeat as he sits at the table "Curls and dimples" He almost shouts, laughing his mum hands him a cup of tea and asks all about it Harry.

3:22pm From Zaynie:  
Someones got a crush :)

3:25pm To Zaynie:  
I have no idea what your talking about ;)

~~~

Harry's POV

Harry's first day was brilliant, Not only was Niall nice but so were his friends, Harry almost died when Niall introduced Zayn as his boyfriend so causally. At his old school they would be bullied like Harry was but here they hold hands and kiss in public and no one cares. Harry was so relieved he almost cried then he was introduced to Liam and Louis. Louis was breathtaking, his eyes were so blue and his caramel hair was styled over his left eye and his cheekbones Harry just wanted to run his thumb along them, then he smiled at him and Harry had to remind himself to breathe. When Louis spoke Harry knew he was done for, all the stories are true. There is such a thing as love at first sight.

Harry was in Niall's car now after he insisted on taking Harry home, apparently Zayn has to babysit his younger sisters so Niall wants to get to know Harry better. Once they arrive at Harry's he makes them both a tea as Niall sits in the lounge

"Hey Harry" Niall says as Harry hands him his tea "You don't have a problem with me and Zayn do you?" Harry almost chokes on his tea "Its just when i introduced him as my boyfriend you kinda looked shocked"

"No no no problem umm guess i was a bit shocked" Niall frowns at that so Harry continues "Because at my old school i was bullied for been gay" _there its out there now_

"Oh so it was a good shocked like i can't believe that no one cares your in a relationship with a guy shocked not a your a fag shocked right?" Niall smiles at him

"Yeah just didn't expect it"

"I think my brother likes your cousin Erin"

Erin and Harry had agreed to say that their parents were family friends so they were like cousins and Harry's dad had to travel for work, it would be easier to explain then Harry father was an abusive arsehole which he also didn't want people to know. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Im not really sure i can ask her if you want?"

"Sounds good" Niall drained is tea

 

"Harry hows was your first day" Erin calls out as soon as she stepped through the front door.

"Good yeah" Harry answers

"Oh hey Niall didn't know you were still with Harry, How are you love?"

"Im good thanks" Niall grins "Anyway i best be off Greg is probably wondering where i got to, Hazza you want a lift to school i drive right by here?" _Hazza_ Niall gave him a nickname _Noone has ever given me a nickname before_ Smiling Harry nods.


	4. We don't remember days, We remember moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of school for harry

 

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/hadleybelle/media/08f9b2d1-06ef-4ff7-bbd3-20b492ab8496_zpsqoeyz2hw.jpg.html)

Harry's POV

7:03am From Niall  
Haz ill p/u up @ 7:30

7:05am To Niall  
Thanks ill be ready

Day 2 at Doncaster high and Harry was actually excited to go to school, not just to see Louis again but because he actually was starting to make friends there, ok maybe 80% wanting to see Louis 20% wanting to see the other boys _i can't help it if Louis is so damn beautiful._

"Jesus christ mate are those jean painted on!" Niall laughed while he pulled up to Harrys house.

"Haha very funny"

"Seriously mate how do you even sit in those"

"So how long have you and Zayn been together?" Harry asks trying to change the subject, he didn't want Niall to know that he had chosen this outfit to try to impress Louis, didn't need Niall finding out about his crush already.

The rest of the drive to school Niall rambled about Zayn, Harry was envious of them he hoped one day he would have that.

"So Erin is single" Harry says as they walk into the school

"Sweet ill let Greg know i think he wants to make his move"

"Hey guys" Liam is waiting by Niall's and Harry's looker

Niall and Liam started to talk about the assignment they were given last week in History as Harry's attention was drawn to the Zayn and Louis walking towards them.

If it was possible Louis looked even more beautiful today, He was wearing a blue striped top with black skinny jeans and white vans, his hair was styled over his left eyes and he was just so beautiful Harry wanted to cry.

"Hey guys" Zayn said as he kissed Niall while Louis opened his locker and put everything away before joining in the conversation.

The rest of the day passes quickly and before Harry knows it he is walking home to get change for his shift at the bakery,

He made a mental note to get more information from Niall about Louis, He hadn't noticed Louis looking at any girls but he also didn't look at any guys either. he still seem a bit wary of Harry though, he had found Louis looking at him at lot through the day with an unreadable expression on his face. He felt a lot better after their last class of the day english, He had actually managed a conversation with him during class.

 

On Thursday night when Erin came home she brought a Xbox with her

"Hey Harry, Dan got a new Xbox so he gave me this one for you with a bunch of games"

"Really wow thats so nice of him"

"Yeah he said what teenage boy doesn't want one and he had the new one so he didn't need this anymore" Erin laughed.

Harry was stunned he had only meet Dan twice but here he was giving Harry a Xbox, never had he been so accepted by people, Dan had just done something nice for Harry and he barely knew him. He looked through the games FIFA and Call of duty black ops; where the only ones Harry knew.

"Come one lets get it set up then ill kick your ass at FIFA" Erin Laughed

Erin and Harry spent the next few hours playing video games, Harry found out he was actually pretty good at it. As he settled into his life living with Erin he felt happy like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Its funny how time passes differently with his father a week seemed to take forever between the bullying at school and his father he never seem happy no bright spark. But here with Erin the the week flew by and he was happy he felt comfortable in his home and with Erin he thought of her as the sister he didn't have and would be forever grateful to her. He had a bright spark now, the brightest of sparks with the name Louis Tomlinson.

Friday past by in a blur, he was getting really close to Niall he quickly learnt that Niall could change the subject mid conversation and was loud, funny and always seemed to be smiling Harry couldn't ask for a better friend.

They spent the last class of that day which they had separate, exchanging text messages about what Niall was overhearing from the girls who sat in front of him.

1:47 From Niall  
Your a heartbreaker haz!

1:51 To Niall  
What are you taking about?

1:52 From Niall  
These girls in front of me are talking about how hot the new guy is ;)

1:53 From Niall  
His curls are so cute, do you think he is a good kisser!

1:55 From Niall  
He is just so hot! the things i would let him do to me!

1:56 From Niall  
Direct quotes - Your in buddy ;)

1:59 To Niall  
Seriously? haha to bad they are missing a important body part!

Harry had never been open about been gay, It had been a shameful thing hidden in bathrooms and janitors closets always feeling ashamed and dirty after. But Niall had promised he wouldn't say anything to anyone even Zayn and that he was there for him if he needed to talk about it, Niall made it easy to be open about things and for that Harry was thankful.

2:05 From Niall  
That made me actually LOL and i got a weird look from them :D

2:09 To Niall  
Glad to be of service :P

2:19 From Niall  
You seriously have a fan club :)

Harry couldn't help but smile even though he didn't like girls it was a confidence boast to be talked about in a positive way. Chris had told Harry he was hot but only when Harry was on his knees for him he wouldn't even look at Harry in the hallways and joined in when the football team teased him.

It was friday night once Erin was in the door she told Harry all about Greg calling her and asking her out tonight, she spent the next hour getting ready finally she came downstairs and asked harry how she looked

"You look beautiful" Harry answered as there was a knock on the door. Erin let out a small squeal as Harry went to open the door.

"Hey Haz!" Niall was bouncing in the doorway always smiling and happy.

"Hey guys come in" Niall darted in the doorway and sat on the couch in the lounge room while Greg stepped in the entry way.

"Hi Erin, You look gorgeous"

With that Harry went and sat on the couch with Niall, Erin Blushed "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking dinner and movie" Greg smiled at Erin

"Perfect" Erin replied before looking over at Harry "You boys have fun ill see you when i get home Harry"

Harry smiled "Have fun" He wanted Erin to go out and have fun, didn't want her thinking she needed to stop her life for him.

Once Greg and Erin had gone Harry turned to Niall "Don't take this the wrong way Ni, but how come Greg brought you here tonight?" Harry didn't want to seem mean but he was confused why Niall was here and not with Zayn or at home.

"My Mums a bit rough" Niall explained "She's not exactly happy about me been gay and when she drinks she likes to let me know just how much of a disappointment i am because of it" Niall looked embarrassed it made Harry want to tell him about his dad "So Greg won't leave me at home by myself with her, he is a overprotected big brother. Plus i think he wanted to make sure it was less of a chance of her saying no if you had someone to hang out with while she was gone."

"Ok but what about Zayn" Harry was fine with hanging out with Niall he just didn't want him to think he needed to give up time with Zayn to babysit him

"Oh he is with Liam and Louis i told him i was coming here, Thought maybe if Erin and you of course were ok with it we could all hang out here?"

6:04 To Erin  
Is it ok if Louis, Liam and Zayn come over to play xbox with us?

6:14 From Erin  
Of course :) ill see you when i get home

6:17 To Erin  
Thank you, Enjoy your date

Harry had told Erin about the other boys, leaving out his crush on Louis of course. She was happy Harry was making friends so quickly

 

Louis POV

Harry Styles was out to kill Louis.

Not only was the boy sex on legs _don't even get me started on those jeans or his voice_ but he was dorky in the most adorable way. Harry and Niall had seems to become instant friends, at lunch every day Niall made Harry laugh alot with stupid stories. Louis noticed that when Harry really smiled he did so with his whole face, His eyes light up and his dimples were so deep Louis thought they would break skin. He also found that sometimes Harry couldn't finish a joke because he was laughing so much at his own punchline but Louis was ok with that because Harry's laugh was a thing of beauty, he would cover his mouth with his hand to try to stop himself but would end up looking completely adorable all bright eyes and dimples. _He is perfect and he doesn't even know it_

Louis wanted to be the reason Harry smiled or laughed like that so Louis made it his mission to get to know Harry outside of a group setting so when they had english together he sat next to him, he needed a chance to get to know him without the other boys around.

But he also needed to get his staring under control he had noticed that Harry would catch him staring then get a weird look on his face, He really hoped he wasn't making him uncomfortable,

"Hey Lou, what or should i say who are you staring at?" Zayn teased him in maths

"What?'' Louis forced himself to face Zayn instead of staring at Harry who was sitting in front of him concentrating on the problems on the board, he was doing that finger biting thing he did and it was doing bad things for Louis who really needed to stop fantasising in class.

"Oh come on, I've never seen you stare at someone so much Lou. Plus I'm guessing you missed everything I've said to you in the last five minutes"

"Sorry Zayn" _Had i really been that obvious_ "What were you saying?"

"I asked if you have a thing for Harry" Zayn laughed "But your staring at him while drooling kinda answered that for me" _Oh god i wasn't drooling was i_

"You can't say anything Z promise me!"

"Come on you expect me to keep this from Niall"

"Yes!" Louis almost shouted the lowered his voice to whisper "Especially Niall he already seems to be close with Harry and we both know he can't keep a secret" Pulling out the puppy dog eyes "Please?"

"Fine!" Zayn said rolling his eyes "But you really need to get your drooling under control, the front of your shirt is soaked" Louis just rolled his eyes at Zayn

The week past quickly for Louis who woke up everyday with a problem in his pants but he wasn't surprised about that, all Louis had to do was think about Harry's deep raspy voice and what it would be like with his whispering dirty things to him or what Harry's moans would sound like while Louis took him in his mouth and made him cum, and Louis would be feeling his pants tighten. He took care of his morning problems in the shower fantasising about Harry's large hands instead of his own or Harry's perfect pink lips wrapped around him, He felt a little bit of shame so far Harry was just his friend and had shown no interest in Louis or another guy for that matter and Louis would have to be deaf not to hear the way the girls talked about Harry.

He figured it would only be short period of time before Harry started dating one of the many girls who were practically throwing themselves at him every chance they got then he would need to get over this crush and just be Harry's friend as much as it would kill him. _It would kill me to see Harry with someone else_ Louis knew he needed to be ready for it when the time came, but that didn't stop him from fantasising about what it would be like to have Harry. _Im going to regret this later_

Friday night he was hanging out at Liam's place watching TV when Zayn turned up.

"Wheres Niall?" Liam asked

"He is going to Harry's tonight, Greg got the nerve up and is asking Erin out so Niall is going to keep Harry company." Louis head snapped up at Harrys name he saw Zayn smiling at him so he shot him the Don't you dare say anything look.

Not even 10 minutes later Zayn's phone rung and he walked out of the room to take the call.

"Is there something I'm missing Lou?" Liam asked gesturing to where Zayn was sitting and him with raised eyebrows _Cant keep anything from these two_

Louis looked at Liam and sighed "Promise not to say anything to anyone?"

"You need to ask that?"

"I have a small crush on Harry" _its anything but small but I'm not admitting that anytime soon_

"Oh thats a-" Liam was cut off by Zayn coming back in

"Lets go boys, Niall and Harry are waiting for us, We have to stop an grab some pizzas" Zayn said as he put his jacket on

"What?" Louis stared at him

"That was Niall on the phone, Him and Harry are at Harry's we are going to go hang out with them eat some pizza and play some Xbox"

"Sounds good" Liam smiled at Louis "Come one Lou you know you want to see Harry" while he winked at Louis

"Oh you told him good" Zayn laughed at him as he climbed into his car. Louis lived 2 houses away from Liam so he had walked over _why am i friends with you guys_ He thought as he got into the passenger seat of Zayn's car while Liam climbed in the back.

When Harry pulled open the door Louis heart skipped a beat he was in grey track pants and a blue jumper his fringe was pushed to the side and his cheeks were flushed he was still laughing at whatever Niall had said as he gestured for them to come in pointing down the hall to the kitchen. As they ate Niall told them how nervous his brother was to take Erin out, How he changed his outfit 4 times only to put the original back on, his mumbling to himself until finally Niall practically shoved him out the door before it got to late

After a few rounds of FIFA which ended up been a close playoff between Niall and Louis, Niall winning by one goal Harry suggested that they watch a movie and put on the avengers. Almost an hour in Liam was asleep and Niall and Zayn were snuggled together on the couch Louis really needed to pee.

"Hey Harry, Wheres your bathroom"

"Ill show you" Harry said smiling at him _dear god he is beautiful_

Harry lead Louis up the stairs and pointed to the bathroom before going into what Louis assumed was his room. Louis may have taken a moment to be stalkerish and smell Harry's shampoo and body wash. When he came out of the bathroom he noticed that the light to Harry's room was still on so he went over and looked in, Harry was sitting on his bed looking at his phone when he noticed Louis presence he looked up and smiled at him. Before he knew what he was doing Louis was walking into the room and sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"What you doing?" Louis asked him

"Just seeing if Erin texted" Harry smiled at Louis "I hope she is having a good time with Greg she deserves it"

Harry just stared at Louis for a minute he looked like he was having a mental arguement with himself finally he smiled and his gaze flicked down to Louis mouth before back up to his eyes then he slowly started to leaned forward _Oh my god is he going to kiss me_ Louis started to lean forward as well till their mouths were only a few inches apart he could feel Harrys breathe on his cheek as he closed his eyes Harry brushed his lips against his mouth before pressing his lips to Louis. _OMG_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting :) I've started the next chapter should be up by next sunday :) 
> 
> Much Love Belle <33


	5. For a moment like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the night and the next day after their first kiss.

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/hadleybelle/media/a4890549-edbc-4974-a2ef-0467c165ffeb_zpsjpdwulmr.jpg.html)

Louis POV

The kiss was perfect for a first kiss but over way to quick, Harrys lips was better then Louis could even imagine soft full and absolutely perfect Harry tasted faintly of vanilla. As Harry pulled back Louis opened his eyes to look at him

"Im sorry" Harry looked absolutely terrified. Louis didn't understand why _Maybe he didn't mean to kiss me_

"Why are you sorry?" Louis managed to get out what if it was mistake and Harry ends up hating him.

"I kissed you" Harry looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap _i know it was perfect_

"You didn't want to?" Louis was nervous now he didn't know how he would forget this he literally felt sparks when their lips had meet.

Louis waited what seemed like forever till Harry finally lifted his head up and looked at him. His green eyes were filled with fear he looked like a _beautiful_ deer caught in the headlights. Louis smiled at him

Harry sighed and look down at his lap again as he said "How could i not want to kiss you"

"Well i want to kiss you to" Louis was squealing in the inside but still nervous this might not work out how he hoped "Harry please look at me"

Once harry lifted his head again and looked at Louis he was leaning in to press his lips against Harry's. He heard and felt Harry gasp into the kiss as Louis placed his hand on the side of Harry's neck as he moved his lips against Harry's it was pure bliss for Louis _if this was a disney movie there would be fireworks going off right now_ Gently he deepened the kiss licking into Harry's mouth and what Louis thought was perfection was shattered because know he knew what perfection was. _It was kissing Harry Styles._

Once he reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath he looked at Harry and tried to commit that image to memory, not that he would forgot anytime soon but still. Harrys lips were shiny, red and slightly swollen he had a light blush on his cheeks and when his eyes opened they were incredibly green and looking straight into Louis blue ones. "Wow" Harrys voice was shaky but his smile could light up the night.

"Wow indeed" Louis smiled back at Harry "Your gorgeous" He breathed out while leaning back in to kiss him again pausing about an inch away from Harrys lips "Can i kiss you again?"

"Yes" Harry said as he connected his lips to Louis who smiled into the kiss _God this is so perfect_ This kiss was more heated Harry licked into Louis mouth straight away while Louis threaded a hand into Harry's curls like he had wanted to since he first saw them. Their lips fit together perfectly as their tongues slide against each other in what Louis would describe if you asked him as a perfect dance. Feeling sightly light headed from happiness and lack of oxygen but he couldn't bring himself to care right now as he lost himself in kissing Harry.

"Woah break it up boys" Louis whipped this head around to the door at the sound of Niall's voice who was standing there smiling with a smug looking Zayn. "Liam said you guys are leaving now its almost 10:30"

"Ok be down in a minute" Louis said he could feel his cheeks heating up as Niall and Zayn walked downstairs. Turning back to Harry to see he was smiling with red cheeks as well _not fair no one should be able to look that beautiful while blushing_ "I umm Im just going to put it out there, I like you Harry"

Harry smiled looking down at his hands for a second before looking up at Louis and leaning in to kiss him once more. After a minute Harry broke the kiss and said "I like you too Louis"

"Oi hurry up lover boy" Zayn shouted up the stairs, Shaking his head Louis stood up and started walking downstairs to the front door to see that Liam and Zayn were already out at the car. After saying goodbye to Niall he turned to Harry "I'll text you" Harry nodded and smiled

"Night Louis"

"Night Harry" Niall made a throat clearing sound so Louis added "Night Niall" He knew that once he was in the car he would be bombarded with questions and he was right as soon as the door shut before Zayn could even pull out of the spot Liam had turned in his seat

"Sooo you and Harry hey" Smirking Liam wiggled his eyebrows at Louis

"We kissed" Louis tried, he really did try to stop his smile knowing his friends would just tease him more but he couldn't he was just so damn happy he felt he could break into song.

"Didn't look like just a kiss to me looked like you were trying to taste his tonsils" Zayn laughed "But in all seriousness Lou I'm happy for you"

"Thanks I'm happy for me as well"

"Just don't start singing love songs all the time alright" Liam laughed

"Wipe that damn smile off your face and tell us all the dirty details" Zayn teased

Louis told them the short story that they kissed and told each other they liked them and how he now knows exactly how Kelly Clarkson felt while she wrote a moment like this which earned him a groan from the boys but he couldn't care less. As they pulled up to Liam's place Zayn turned around in his seat

"What are you going to do now?" He was typing on his phone most likely sending Niall a sappy goodnight msg before adding "You going to ask him out?"

"I was going to text him and go from there no plan yet" He said as he got out of the car. Louis had a plan that plan was marry Harry but that seemed like he was getting a little ahead of himself since they had literally just had their first kiss but Louis would settle for a first date.

"FIne but you have to tell me all about it ok!" Zayn yelled at his back as he walked to his front door "Me to" Yelled Liam from his driveway

"Night boys" Louis waved at them as he walking in the front door. His mum was sitting in the lounge room watching tv she looked up at him as he walked in the door.

"Whats that smile for hun?"

"Harry kissed me" He smiled "Then i kissed Harry then he kissed me again" His heart was beating a mile a minute when he said it, it was sinking in that yes Harry and him had kissed 4 times and it was perfect. "i told him i liked him" He breathed out

"And?" His mum was smiling she knew what this meant to Louis she had heard him talk about Harry all week she knew he was falling hard for him. "Don't leave me hanging here Loubear what did he say"

Cringing at the nickname but still to happy to really care "He said i like you to" His mum squealed and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly to her

"Im so happy for you Lou" She pulled back and looked at him "You know i have to meet him now" She smiled "You should invite him over for dinner?"

"Mum we just had our first kiss, i think i should wait till we have had a date or two before i make him meet my mum" Rolling his eyes as he got up from the couch "I'm off to bed ill talk to you tomorrow"

"Ok love you" She smiled

"Love you to mum" He flopped onto his bed pulling out his phone to text Harry

10:58 To Harry  
I meant what i said i like you Harry.

He put his phone on his bed knowing if he didn't he would literally watch it till Harry msg back, He got up and striped out if his clothes and into a pair of track pants then went into his bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back out his phone light up, Louis will never admit to squealing and jumping onto his bed to get his phone but thats exactly what he did.

11:03 From Harry  
I meant what i said to I like you Louis. Did you wanna come over tomorrow? xx

The squeal that left Louis mouth when he saw the xx on the text wasn't very manly but right now he didn't care his heart was beating out of his chest and he felt like he had electricity running through his veins he was so excited.

11:04 To Harry  
Definitely i have to babysit my sisters for a while but ill come over after that xx

11:05 From Harry  
Ok ill see you then xx

Louis plugged his phone into charge and got under his blankets it took him a little longer to fall asleep that night his mind was replaying the kisses over and over.

Harry's POV

As soon as the door shut after Louis left Harry was pinching himself _There is no way that just happened I'm going to wake up any second_ He turned to look at Niall who was smirking at him as he walked past him down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Well that explains Louis behaviour" Niall said as he followed Harry into the kitchen

"What do you mean?" Harry asked while getting the cups out to make some tea for them. he had learnt at the start of the week Niall never turns down food or tea so there isn't a point in asking anymore. Harry honestly couldn't believe that he only meet Niall 5 days ago the way they fell into a friendship made it seem like they had known each other for years not days but Harry wasn't complaining he really enjoyed having a friend like Niall.

"Louis has been different since you turned up" Niall explained as he grabbed a slice of cold pizza to munch on "Usually Louis is super sassy and outspoken but all week he is been quiet and reserved i thought he didn't like you. But hey I'm happy I'm wrong this is brilliant!"

"What do you mean you thought he didn't like me?" Harry was doubting himself a bit now.

"Well at lunch he was always looking at you and every time you looked at him he looked away with a weird look on his face" Niall paused to take a sip of his tea "But i think maybe he was turning away so you didn't catch him staring at you or something, now that i think about it he did act like he had a crush on you" Niall's message tone went off as he was explaining that to Harry "Well Zayn just said guess the cats out of the bag now Louis had a massive crush on Harry how cute is that"

"Really" Harry's cheeks where defiantly on fire he was blushing so much "i can't believe this is happening"

"Zayn and i had to witness the evidence, i can assure you romeo, that it is defiantly happening"

Smiling Harry drunk his tea while listening to Niall talk about how great it will be to have another couple to double date with and how they will never hear the end of it from Liam being the only straight one now.

10:58 From Louis  
I meant what i said i like you Harry.

Smiling at his phone like a fool he didn't realise that Niall was reading the message over his shoulder "Ohhh what are you going to write back?"

"I don't know I'm not good at this stuff" Harry chewed his lip from the nerves he didn't want to sound like an idiot to Louis.

11:03 To Louis  
I meant what i said to I like you Louis. Did you wanna come over tomorrow? xx

He showed nail the msg before sending it. "Smooth adding the kisses to the end he is going to squeal like a girl!" Niall said while laughing

"Erins working tomorrow so ill have the place to myself"

"Ohhhh" Niall smirked

"Not like that Niall geez is your head always in the gutter" Harry couldn't help but laugh

"Hey its a good place to be trust me my friend" Niall was wiggling his eyebrows at Harry before they both burst out laughing

11:04 From Louis  
Definitely i have to babysit my sisters for a while but ill come over after that xx

"Oh yeah Harry mate your in!" Niall said running down the hall and into the lounge room to get away from Harry, He sent of one last text before following after Niall

11:05 To Louis  
Ok ill see you then xx

20 minutes later Harry and Niall saw Greg kissing Erin against the car then walk her up to the front door. Niall said goodbye to Harry and Erin and promised to call tomorrow so he could get the dirty details from Harry.

"How was the date?"

"It was great, he is a proper gentleman opened car doors and pulled out the chair at the restaurant all the stuff that us girls love." Erin was smiling as she spoke "What did Niall mean all the dirty details?"

"Oh umm you know how Zayn, Liam and Louis come over"

"Yeah Zayn is Niall boyfriend isn't he?" Erin asked "Greg told me about them the other day"

"Yeah he is, well i kinda have a crush on Louis"

"Yeah i noticed you went all heart eyed when you spoke about him" Erin laughed "Did something happen?"

"Yeah I kissed him" Harry was still in shock just saying it

"And? did he kiss you back?"

"Yep he did then he told me he likes me" Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that this would every happen and now he was at the start of something so amazing, something life changing for the second time in a week, he couldn't believe his luck. He looked up at Erin then to see her smiling as well she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him before stepping back.

"Im so happy for you Harry, you don't even understand how much of different person you are now to a week ago. You can't stop smiling its beautiful, Im so happy i could help you and that i get to be here to see you so happy, makes me so proud!" She was looking at him was such a fond mothering look that Harry almost cried.

"Thank you" Harry was a bit bashful no one was ever proud of him he didn't know how to take this, looking up at Erin he realised that she was the big sister he never had she really cared about him. "I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me"

"You never have to thank me Harry I'm just happy i could get you out of that situation." She smiled at him "What are for plans for tomorrow, Im working from 10 till 6."

"No plans so far"

"Ok I'm off to bed see you in the morning."

That night Harry dreamed of Caramel hair, blue eyes and the most beautiful smile somewhere in the dream those lips that begun just kissing him made their way down his body till they were wrapped around his cock he woke up very hard and was a little embarrassed when he remember the dreamed worried that maybe the moaning in the dream he was actually doing in reality and maybe Erin heard him. When he looked at the time he knew that Erin wasn't awake it was only 7:20am Erin wound be awake for a least another hour, He made his way to the shower where he closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around himself while imagining Louis doing it for him. Once he finished in the shower in more ways then one, he got himself dressed and went down to make Erin breakfast.

"Morning Harry" Erin said when she entered the kitchen "Omg did you make pancakes?" She sat at the table while Harry loaded a plate up and poured her tea before bringing it over to her. While they ate Erin told him about her date and how perfect it had been, she blushed when she told him how Greg said he wanted to ask her out since she had first walked into the pizza place.

Once Erin left for her shift Harry started his homework that was due on monday, He wanted to be able to talk to Louis and make out with him again. As his thoughts drifted back to that first kiss and how scared he had been, The moment their lips touched Harry swears he felt sparks when he pulled away he looked at Louis face he looked shocked he now knows he was shocked but in a good way.

When Louis leaned in and kiss him Harry's mind was racing there was Louis all around him, He could taste him, feel him and smell him and it was heavenly Harry was already hooked. He thought at one point he might have loved Chris but that illusion was shattered a long time ago, He never felt anything like this with Chris he never felt like there was a magnetic force pulling him in, every touch didn't set his skin on fire like Louis's did. This mind racing, can't catch your breath completely wonderful feeling was so _wonderful_

Harry needed better words thats all he could think, Better words to describe Louis and this incredible feeling. Once he finished his homework he started to get a bit restless Louis didn't say when he was coming over and Harry didn't want to seem desperate so he decided to play FIFA maybe with enough practice he might actually stand a chance at beating Niall.

Harry checked the time 4:36pm he had been playing for almost 3 hours _Maybe i should msg him_ Just as Harry was opening up a new text msg there was a knock at the door. Harry stood up feeling that buzzing in his veins like his blood had been replaced is soft drink he knew it was just nerves so he tried to calm down as he opened the door and saw Louis.

He was dressed in blue skinny jeans and a white jumper his hair was in its usual over his left eye style and he was beautiful smiling at Harry who stepped back and let him in. Once Louis was inside and Harry shut the door he felt incredibly awkward not really knowing what to do so he offered Louis the only thing he knew might calm himself down.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please"

Harry turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen and started the process of boiling the kettle and getting the mugs out. Once he did that there was really nothing to do but wait for water to boil Harry turned so he was leaning against the bench and looked at Louis so was leaning against the opposite bench, Harry caught Louis eyes and before he knew it Louis had crossed the small gap between them and was kissing him.

Harry melted into the kiss his hands resting on Louis waist as Louis ran a hand though Harry's hair while mapping the inside of Harry's mouth with his tongue, Just like last night they fit together perfectly everything was perfect after a minute or two of getting lost in each other the kettle finally boiled and Louis pulled back

"Ive been thinking about doing that all day" Louis smiled at Harry and just like that Harry relaxed, Louis was happy about last night he wanted it as well _perfect he is so perfect_

Harry leaned his head down and kissed Louis "Ive been thinking about it all day aswell" He said against Louis lips before kissing him quickly then turning around to make the tea. They took their cups into the lounge room sitting down next to each other the drunk in silence till Harry's tea was gone and he had set the cup on the coffee table next to Louis before leaning into Louis and kissing him again

The kiss started out slowly but quickly heated up till Harry was pressed against the arm of the couch and Louis was almost laying on him but Harry was not going to complain. Their heated make out session was interrupted by Louis phone ringing, groaning he pulled it out of his pocket

"Sorry its my mum i need to take this" Louis apologised, Harry picked up both the mugs and went to put them in the sink when he went back into the lounge room Louis was ending the call to his mum.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah sorry just my sister was asking for something i had put away mum just needed to know where it was."

"You have a sister?" Harry wanted to know Louis life everything about him.

"Yeah i have four younger sisters" Harry's face must have showed his shock because Louis laughed a bit before adding "Yeah i know its a crazy household, there's Charlotte we call her Lottie, Felicite who we call Fizzy then the twins Phoebe and Daisy they are all crazy but i love them. i help mum out when she has to work on the weekend by babysitting what about you?"

"Oh I'm an only child"

"And Erin's your cousin?"

"Not technically but close enough, She had a spare room and i couldn't live with my father anymore so she offered for me to come here to live."

"Why couldn't you live with your father and what about your mum?" Harry knew Louis didn't mean to ask this question to upset him but he couldn't tell Louis the truth _could he? would he not like me after that?_

Harry took a deep breath and figured he might as well tell him now whatever happens, happens looking down at his hands he said "My mum died when i was 10 and my father is an alcoholic who physically and verbally abused me because I'm gay" He heard Louis intake of breath so he looked up and said "Erin was my neighbour she left almost a year ago when she moved here, she came by to say hi to her parents then came to check on me and saw what my dad had done and took me away, She got him to sign a form that says she is my guardian and signed me out of my school and into doncaster high." He waited for Louis to say he was disgusting or that he wasn't worth his time

"Im sorry your dad was horrible to you, no one deserves to be treated that way, But seriously none of us would care the boys" Louis grabbed Harry's hand "especially me we are happy your here." Louis leaned in and pecked Harry's lips. " My dads an arsehole he left my mum after she had the twins for another women, leaves my mum after she with his 4 kids can you believe that! he was my stepdad i have no idea where my Biological dad is mum said he left when i was a few weeks old, she was 18 when she had me, said my bio dad didn't want to grow up and accept he had a kid."

"Wow" Harry couldn't believe how open Louis was

"Yep i just want my mum to find someone who loves her you know she deserves it raising 5 kids is hard." Louis smiled "She's brilliant though best mum there is."

"She doesn't care that your umm" Harry didn't know how to say it when he asked Chris this he had been yelled at almost hit, he was nervous.

"Gay" Harry nodded "Nope when i told her she said as long as I'm happy it doesn't matter to her she loves me no matter what."

"Your really lucky Lou" The nickname just slipped out he didn't mean to but judging by the way Louis eyes light up he liked it.

Louis leaned in to kiss him again, Harry was in heaven right now Louis didn't care about his past and now they were making out. He crowded Louis against the arm of the lounge and licked into his mouth trying to express how much he wanted him in his kiss. this time is was Harry's phone that went off with a msg

6:14 From Niall  
What are you doing?

6:15 To Niall  
Hanging out with Louis what are you doing?

6:17 From Niall  
WHAT! seriously? your replacing me as your best bud after only 1 week! Harry thats not nice!

Harry smiled Niall had just called himself my best bud

"Bit dramatic isn't he" Louis laughed

6:18 To Niall  
Not replacing you Niall could never do that

6:19 From Niall  
i knew it! greg asked erin out again tonight. do you think we can hang at yours again?

"What do you think Lou?" Harry didn't care either way as long as he was with Louis he was happy

"Yeah that could be cool might actually kick his arse at FIFA this time."

6:20 To Niall  
Yeah that cool :)

Before Niall could msg back the front door was opening and Erin was walking through

"Hey harry how was yo-" She stop when she saw Louis sitting on the couch next to Harry "You must be Louis? Harry's talked about you a lot"

"Oh really" Louis smiled at Harry "Yes I'm Louis nice to meet you''

"Lovely to meet you, Harry darl I'm going out with Greg again tonight he was going to bring Niall over with him is that ok?" She asked looking between Harry and Louis.

"Yeah he just msg me saying that"

"Ok well I'm going to go shower and change let me know when they get here" Harry nodded before Erin turned and ran up the stairs, he Looked at Louis

"So you told her about me hey?" Louis smirked

Groaning Harry replied "Yeah i said you were fit and i told her we kissed last night." Harry said leaning in to kiss him again he couldn't get enough of that mouth and that tongue. _i could get used to this_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah that was exciting to write. I'm trying not to draw things out to much but i also don't want to go to fast. There will be barely any angst in this fic its going to be warm, fuzzy, sappy and fluffy! Ive already started the next chapter shouldn't be to long till its up,
> 
> Please comment what you like or dont like feed back will really help me :) 
> 
> Much Love Belle <33


	6. I was made for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the kiss

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/hadleybelle/media/7e86bbbb-9afd-495f-840b-295bcf44dbf0_zpsrie1j0qm.jpg.html)

Niall's POV

6:20 From Hazza  
Yeah that cool :)

"Harry said its cool" Niall yelled out to his brother as he got off his bed and made his way to Greg's room "What are you and Erin doing tonight?"

"We are going to her friends Jess's party"

"Sounds fun"

Niall was happy for his brother he had heard him pine over Erin for almost a year now and he finally had the guts to ask her out. He was also happy that Erin had Harry living with her, Niall really liked Harry he felt like they clicked straight away they had only known each other for a week but it felt like they had always known each other, it was different then with Liam, Louis and Zayn he was friends with them of course but he had come into a group of friends who had known each other since kindergarten he would never be as close to them as they were to each other but Harry and him they just clicked together instant friends it was nice.

He wanted Louis and Harry to have what he had with Zayn, He was in love with Zayn hopelessly so. Niall had thought it was a joke when Zayn said he liked him, Zayn is gorgeous like a model or something and Niall well he didn't think he was horrible looking but he knew he wasn't at Zayn's level. Niall knew Zayn had a few drinks that night so he was a bit worried he didn't know what he was saying, it had been Louis who told him _**Drunk minds speak sober hearts**_ , Niall had crossed his fingers and hoped that Zayn wouldn't regret this, but in the morning Zayn told him that he remember everything from what he had said to every kiss they had shared that night and asked him to be his boyfriend. Everything turned out perfectly and Niall was so so happy with his life.

He had a gorgeous boyfriend a great group of friends and even someone he thought could be his best friend, Even though his mum hated him been with a boy told him he was going to hell for it, Greg had supported him told him it didn't matter to him just as long as Zayn treated him properly.

6:31 To Zayn <3  
Hey Babe you going to come to harry's tonight? :)

6:33 From Zayn <3  
Sure babe i finish work at 7 ill be there after that. Whats the goss with Lou and Harry? xx

6:34 To Zayn <3  
Ill msg Li and tell him to meet us there :) All i know so far is harry asked lou over today so ill find out when i get there love you xx

6:35 To LiLi  
Hey Li you coming to harry's tonight? Lou is there already, zayn will be there after work :)

6:36 From Zayn <3  
Love you 2 xx

6:39 From LiLi  
Lou's already there ha ;) lol ill be there you need a lift?

6:40 To LiLi  
Im almost there now thanks anyway see you when you get here :)

 

Louis POV

When Niall arrived he came bounding in and hugged Louis while whispering "Im so happy for you guys" when he pulled back Niall was smiling at him. Louis couldn't help but smile as well he hadn't felt like this before and knowing that his friends were ok with Harry made it even better. He watched Harry go upstairs to get Erin while Greg gave Niall some money for dinner.

Once Erin and Greg were gone Harry made some tea while Niall and Louis played FIFA

"Hey guys do you wanna have a fire tonight, Erin has a fire pit in the backyard" Harry once he sat down with his tea.

"Hells yeah!" Niall basically shouted "Zayn and Liam should be here soon"

"Sounds good" Louis really wanted to lean over and kiss Harry right now but he wasn't sure if he would be ok with that in front Niall, They weren't a couple yet and now Louis thought about it they hadn't even talked about that. _What if harry doesn't want to be in a relationship but just kiss or whatever_ Harry made no move to kiss him or move closer then a friendly distance to him

Now he was starting to doubt himself, he really liked Harry a lot but just because he didn't care if people knew he was gay he wasn't sure about Harry. What would he do if Harry didn't want a relationship, could he do that pretend in front of everyone that they hadn't hooked up or whatever. Just thinking about that made Louis upset he really needed to talk to Harry about this.

Zayn and Liam turned up within a few minutes of each other and thought a fire sounded awesome but they needed marshmallows so Liam volunteered himself and Louis to walk down to the shops to get them.

"So you and Harry?" Louis knew that was Liam's why of asking if they were together

"We haven't had that talk yet just kinda made out and talked about our families" Louis smiled remembering the heated make out session they had.

"Really? so you don't know where you guys stand yet?" It was like Liam was reading his mind

"Nope" Louis replied while walking in the door of the shops "I kinda don't want to ruin whats happening now though" Louis looked over at Liam who was picking up the marshmallows and some other snack stuff.

"You think he might not want a relationship or something?" Liam asked while paying

"Not sure i mean Niall and Zayn caught us kissing last night but once Niall turned up today he didn't make any move to kiss me" Louis sighed then grabbed the bag of food and started walking to the door. "He might not be out if you know what i mean, He told Erin we kissed but maybe he doesn't want a boyfriend or a public relationship, who knows"

"i don't know maybe be just wasn't sure what you wanted? your worried about him maybe he is worried about you"

Liam was making sense but Louis was still worried he was already falling for Harry. From the moment Louis first saw Harry his thoughts were all green eyes, red lips, chocolate curls, deep dimples and his sexy voice it helped that Harry had a great personality aswell. But now having kissed him he didnt know if he could go back he already was addicted to kissing Harry.

"Maybe i don't know, Please don't say anything" Liam just nodded as they walked up the front path

It was Zayn who answered the door, As they walked into the kitchen they saw Harry and Niall laughing about something while Harry getting some plates out of the cupboard. When they were gone Zayn had ordered chinese knowing what Louis and Liam would usually eat.

"Food should be here in about 10 minutes" Niall said to Louis and Liam as he wrapped his arms around Zayn and kissed his cheek. Louis wanted to walk up and do the same to Harry who seemed to be trying to keep himself busy getting cutlery and cups out.

Sighing Louis asked Liam "Hey wanna help me get the fire organized?"

"Sure" Liam looked at Zayn "You gonna help?" Zayn seemed to understand that Liam wanted him to come outside not to help but to talk. _This is why they are my best mates they know i need them without me saying anything_

Through the window Louis could see Harry and Niall having a serious conversation he would give anything to be able to eavesdrop on them right now but he knew that was wrong. He wishes he could go back a few hours to been on the couch with Harry when he didn't doubt himself and what he thought Harry wanted, He should of asked him then when it was all kisses and smiles before the bubble broke.

"Is that right Lou?' He was brought out of his thoughts by Zayn asking him something

"What?"

"I said is that right Lou? Liam just told me what you said on the way to the shops" Louis looked at Liam

"I said don't say anything" Liam looked at him from where he was putting wood into the fire pit

"I thought you meant to Harry or Niall not Zayn"

"Hey thats what we are here for Lou to help" Zayn stepped a bit closer to Louis "I could ask Niall what Harry's thinking if you want?"

"No please don't, ill figure it out" Louis sighed

Its funny how quickly Louis can get down on himself he was completely convinced that Harry just wanted a few make out sessions then to move on, thats how it always went for him he was used more then once as an experiment then they went back to girls, he had never had someone who wanted a relationship with him. Now he was convinced that Harry would be the same.

He knew that Zayn just wanted to help but Niall would tell Harry that Zayn had asked and then he would look desperate. He was just going to wait for the right time then ask Harry what they were. For now he would just enjoy this time with Harry and his mates he decide to put a smile on his face and make jokes and act as though nothing was different he didn't want to push Harry into doing something he didn't want to do and scare him off.

"Foods here" Niall said through the door

Once they had eaten and cleaned up they went outside to light the fire and enjoy the night. Zayn had brought in his cd player and connected his iPod so they had some background music. The conversation started slowly and bit tense until Niall tried to put as many Marshmallows in his mouth at once as possible and Harry made a joke about Zayn been a lucky guy and everyone started laughing, Thats when Harry and Louis locked eyes the way Harry was looking at him Louis couldn't figure out what the look on his face meant and after what felt like minutes Louis looked away. The conversation had continued around them when Louis zoned back into the conversation he heard Liam talking about a girl

"Yeah i think she is funny, Ive been sitting next to her for the past few weeks in class and she always makes me laugh, Plus she is beautiful" Liam finished

"Who are you talking about?" Louis must of missed when he said her name.

"Ashley Pope" Liam looked at him

"Oh yeah she is pretty" Louis agreed he saw a odd look pass over Harry's face realising Harry might take that wrong he added "I mean for a girl you know" He looked around quickly before standing up "Just going to use the bathroom" Over the last few hours Louis had managed to convince him that Harry didn't like him they way he liked Harry

Once he made it inside and up to the bathroom he leaned against the door and breathed out, _Get yourself under control Lou seriously_ Once he got his breathing back under control he quickly used the bathroom and washed his hands looking at himself in the mirror and fixing his hair before he turned and opened the door only to find Harry standing against the railing for the stairs.

"Hey" Harry said looking at him with the strange look in his face again.

"Hey" Louis breathed out

"So i think we should talk" Harry's face was unreadable much to Louis frustration

"Sure now?" Louis said praying Harry couldn't hear the nerves in his voice

"Yeah nows good" _probably wants to get it over with before i get attached or something_

Before Louis could say thing Harry was kissing him against the wall. Louis shamelessly melted into it savouring what was most likely the last kiss he mapped Harry's mouth with his tongue and tangled his fingers into his curls. When Harry pulled back he almost whined Harry looked so good.

"Been wanting to do that all night" Harry said quietly

"Then why didn't you?" Louis knew he shouldn't ask questions that might hurt him but he couldn't help it he was drunk off of Harry's kiss his mind was still fuzzy and his blood was racing.

"Didn't know if you wanted me to or not in front of your friends"

 _Why wouldn't i want you to kiss me_ Louis looked down at his feet shaking his head "Your crazy"

"Louis look at me" Louis sighed Harry's tone was kind this was it "Please Lou look at me"

Louis mentally prepared himself _Don't cry don't cry_ "Yeah"

"Be my boyfriend" _did he just say boyfriend_


	7. A little touch of heavenly light

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/hadleybelle/media/2fc2e8f1-e457-41da-a788-c489c6c907fb_zpshbjhno5l.jpg.html)

Harry's POV

Looking at Louis was killing Harry, He didn't know if he was allowed to touch him or act any way but friendly towards him. He wished they had talked about it before Niall turned up, Louis had said he was gay but did that mean he was out to everyone last time this happened for Harry he got hurt so badly by Chris he didn't want to over step anything and assume. So he stayed friendly and waited for Louis to show him how he should act and Louis showed him nothing but friendliness so he assumed that it would be like with Chris.

Harry was trying to convince himself that he could be ok with that, Chris had been a jerk to him the only time he was nice was when Harry was on his knees for him but he and Louis were friends so maybe it would be different maybe they could be friends in public and then more in private _That could work_. When Zayn and Liam turned up Louis looked relieved he didn't hesitate to go with Liam when he volunteered to go to the shops to get marshmallows.

"Hey guys want to get chinese for dinner?" Zayn asked Niall and Harry

"Sounds good babe" Niall answered then turned to Harry "You like chinese food?" He asked Harry

"Yeah i do"

"What do you want?" Zayn asked fishing his phone out of his pocket "I know what Louis and Liam want to ill order it now"

"Umm chicken and broccoli" Harry added as Niall said "The usual"

Once the order was completed Zayn came over to sit with Niall but that quickly turned into an adorable moment between them so Harry discreetly left them alone in the lounge room and went into the kitchen to get everything ready for dinner. He didn't get very far before he started thinking about earlier in the day when Louis had kissed him, He had made the first move not Harry _that had to mean something right?_

"Hey man whats going on?" Nialls voice invaded Harrys thoughts

"Nothing just getting some stuff ready for dinner"

"Really?" Niall looked around "Where is it?" Niall said with a smirk

"I umm i did-" Harry started

"You were to busy thinking about a certain blue eyed boy and i don't mean myself of course" Niall said smiling

"Yeah"

"Well spill, come on what happened this afternoon?" Niall looked into the hall "Don't worry Zayn is talking to his sister he won't hear"

Harry was a bit confused why Niall was worried about Zayn hearing but he tried to think about that.

"Well he turned up and i was super nervous he ended up kissing me first when i was making him tea."

"What right here in the kitchen?" Niall looked around with a look of fake disgust on his face "Think of the food Harry" Niall started laughing so Harry knew that he was joking

"Haha very funny Niall" Harry couldn't help but smile "Then we talked about our families and made out some more, in the lounge room" The look of fake relief on Niall's face made Harry laugh again "Then you showed up"

"Well are you guys together?"

"Don't know actually?"

"What seriously?" Niall looked a bit shocked

"Yeah i didn't actu-" Harry stopped when he heard the front door open and started getting plates out of the cupboard giving Niall a help me look, Niall been absolutely brilliant started telling Harry a funny story so Harry and him were laughing when the other boys walked into the kitchen.

Once Niall saw Zayn he bounded over to him wrapped his arms around Zayn and kissed him "Food should be here in about 10 minutes"

Harry heard Louis ask if Zayn and Liam wanted to get the fire organised before heading out the back leaving him alone with Niall once more who turned around to face Harry as soon as the door shut.

"You didn't what?" Niall asked as he come over to the cutlery drawer

"We didn't talk about that, Im not sure where we stand. When you got here he acted the same to me as he did to you so i assume he doesn't want the same thing i want." Harry sighed saying it out loud made it seem real. "I don't know if i could have another relationship like i did with Chris"

"You haven't told me about him" Niall look at Harry "What did he do?"

"Ill tell you in more details another time but long story short" Harry sighed "He used me in private as in bathrooms or janitor closets but in public he was a homophobic arse" Harry dropped his head down in shame remembering what is was like how humiliating it felt.

"Louis isn't like that, he likes you i can tell, Plus Zayn said he was all excited last night in the car about you guys kissing"

"Im just not sure how to go from here to been together" Harry admitted in a small voice

"Oh thats simple" Harry looked at Niall "Ask him to be your boyfriend, if you want him to be of course"

"Yeah, yeah i really do" Niall made so much sense, he just needed to ask Louis to be his boyfriend then he would know where they stood, But first he had to get Louis alone he couldn't do it in front of everyone. Just as Harry had made up his mind the door bell rung, He went to answer it knowing it was the food as Niall called the others in to eat.

Once they were done eating and sitting around the fire Niall decided to stuff his mouth with marshmallows to which Harry made a comment about Zayn been a lucky guy that everyone laughed at. He looked at Louis and decided he needed to do this soon he wanted to be able to sit next to him and put his arm around Louis, hold his hand even just kiss him be like Niall and Zayn were.

He heard Louis announce he was going to go to the bathroom and Niall gently tapped his leg and nodded his head in the direction of the house for Harry to follow _Already planning to Nialler_ He nodded at Niall who smiled back at him.

Once he climbed the stairs he waited in front of the bathroom door for Louis to come out, If he wasn't so nervous he would have realized that maybe standing in front of the door was a bit weird.

When Louis opened the door he looked surprised to see Harry

"Hey" Harry said

"Hey" Louis answered not completely meeting Harry's eye

"So i think we should talk" Harry tried to stay confident but Louis wasn't looking at him properly

"Sure now?"

"Yeah nows good"

Before Harry could stop himself he was kissing Louis, One hand went to the Louis cheek and the other slipped down his back to rest at the small of his back. Louis kissed him deeply and Harry had to stop himself from walking Louis backwards into his room and continuing this kiss into a heated make out session on his bed. He needed to talk to Louis needed to tell him how perfect he was, how Harry thought he was beautiful and wanted to hold his hand in public and kiss him against his locker.

So he pulled back and whispered "Been wanting to do that all night"

"Then why didn't you?" Louis was anxious even Harry could tell he couldn't look at Harry properly or maintain eye contact.

"Didn't know if you wanted me to or not in front of your friends"

"Your crazy" is all Louis answered

"Louis look at me" _Please look at me i need to see your eyes before i tell you_ "Please Lou look at me"

Louis slowly lifted eyes to look at Harry "Yeah"

"Be my boyfriend" Harry wanted to slap himself, Thats not how he meant to ask that he wanted to tell Louis everything needed Louis to understand he really liked him

"What?" Louis looked at him with disbelief on his face "You what?"

"I want to kiss you in front of everyone and hold your hand at school" Harry sighed mentally crossing his fingers "I want to be with you umm call you mine, Be your boyfriend?" _real smooth Harry get grip he deserved poetry not some rambling_

"Really?" Louis looked shocked he was searching Harrys face for something Harry didn't know what but he must of found it because he kissed Harry licking into his mouth straight away only pulling back after a minute to look into his eyes "You want to be with me" He asked

"Yes i do" Harry smiled at Louis _He wants it to_ "i wasn't sure what you wanted before so i just stayed friendly incase you didn't want anything in front of your friends."

"Seriously?" Louis gave a small laugh as he shook his head "Liam was right you where worried about me like i was worried about you"

"What?" Harry was confused why was Louis worried about him

"I didn't know if you were out or not you know so i was watching you to see how to act" Harry laughed at what Louis has said they both were waiting for the other to make the first move in front of friends Niall was right all he needed to do was ask.

"So Lou" Harry intertwined their fingers and looked into Louis eyes "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah" Louis smiled as he leaned into Harry and kissed him slowly and deeply.

"We should properly get back down to the fire" Harry said dropping one of his hands but keeping the other intertwined with Louis

They walked back downstairs and outside, The boys turned when they heard the door open as Harry and Louis walked through hand in hand both with smiles on their faces

"Yay" Niall cheered jumping up "Your together now right" He asked as he pulled Harry in for a hug and shot a smile at Louis.

"Yeah" Both Harry and Louis answered at the same time.

"Congrats guys" Liam said smiling

"That awesome" Zayn said pulling Niall back to his side

Harry sat with Louis next to him at the fire and looked around at the boys as the conversation picked up again, He was amazed how much had changed so quickly just 2 weeks ago he couldn't fathom having a boyfriend let alone a group of friends and a sister like figure like Erin, so many people cared about him now and he was just so happy. He never really understood the saying the best things in life are free because he wasn't free before he was trapped, His father was abusive he didn't have anyone to talk to at school and he really hated his life, But here not even 2 weeks later and he was free from that environment, free from pain, free to be himself and he had never felt better. Harry decided right then that

The best things in life aren't free, The best thing in life is freedom.


	8. you were the one next to me

[ ](http://s1068.photobucket.com/user/tinkerbelle881/media/2db0341a-fe96-4ea7-be34-4ee3b84daba8_zps8a7d79f6.jpg.html)

Louis POV

It was like fate, how easily Harry and him fit together as soon as they sat at the bonfire it was like they had always been together. Their hands fit perfectly the way Harry wrapped his arm around him and Louis just fit into his side under Harry arm made his insides go all gooey.

Harry had said to him that he wanted to hold his hand and kiss him in front of everybody like Louis was something to show off. Louis turned his head up to Harry’s who immediately looked down at Louis and kissed him, Louis got that feeling of electricity flowing through him again, he pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at Harry because they were with their friends and if he kept going things would get heated.

“Naww how cute are you two!” Niall smiled

“Shut it Niall” Louis said while throwing a marshmallow at him because really him and Zayn were always like this. He hadn’t ever had a boyfriend before the only guys who had been interested in him were only after him to experiment with.

The conversation turned to Liam who Zayn was trying to convince that Ashley would be crazy not to want to date him. Louis joined in and in no time they had convinced him to ask her out on Monday.

“Hey boys” Louis looked at the back door to see Erin standing there she was looking at Louis sitting under Harry’s arm smiling

“Erin hey” Harry smiled at her “This is Liam and Zayn” Harry introduced them

“Nice to meet you” Liam and Zayn both said

“Hey Niall hey boys” Greg had stepped out from the kitchen “it’s almost midnight”

“Oh shoot is It really” Harry looked at his phone “I’ve got to work in the morning”

“Put the fire out then come inside we need to get going” Greg told Niall

“Where do you work?” This the first Louis had heard of Harry working

“At the bakery down the road” Harry smiled at him before leaning in to kiss him again.

The boys put the fire out then filed inside Harry never let go of Louis hand until they were kissing against his car “I’ll talk to you tomorrow” Louis said before one last kiss as he opened the driver door.

“Sooo I’m guessing you two worked it out then?” Liam said once he parked in his driveway and walked over to Louis car.

“Yep we did” Louis was sure his face would start to hurt from how much he was smiling right now but he couldn’t bring himself to  
care. “It was just like you said; he was worried about me and what I wanted.”

“I’m happy for you Lou you guys are really cute together” Liam smiled at him “You babysitting tomorrow?”

“Nope mums not working”

“Want to come over, play some Xbox then?” Liam asked as he walked backwards towards his house

“Definitely” Louis said as he started up the driveway to his place

“See you then” Liam said while turning toward and walking up his front steps.

No one was awake when he gets inside so he made his way quietly to his room, he would tell his mum all about his night over breakfast in the morning. Now he just wanted to lie in bed and think about lucky he was that Harry liked him back. He pulled out his phone and set his wallpaper to the photo they had taken together. He couldn’t help by smile while he drifted off to sleep.

9:35am From Harry <3  
Morning Lou, is it cheesy if I said I already miss you? Xx

Louis squealed he was so excited

9:39 To Harry <3  
Just the right amount of cheese  How’s work? Xx

9:44 From Harry <3  
It’s alright only a few hours till I’m finished for today. What are your plans? Xx

9:46 To Harry <3  
Liam wants to play Xbox I’m going to head over there once I find the energy to get out of bed and have breakfast xx

9:47 From Harry <3  
Your still in bed? Damn xx

9:48 To Harry <3  
Why damn?

9:49 From Harry <3  
Here I am trying to work and now all I can do is picture you in bed xx

Louis squealed and buried his face in his pillow _omg did he really just say that!_

9:50 From Harry <3  
you have no idea how distracting that is ;) xxxxx

9:51 To Harry <3  
Sorry to ruin your fantasy but my mums calling me for breakfast. Msg me when you finish work? Xx

9:52 From Harry <3  
of course. Say hi to Liam for me xx

Louis walked into his kitchen looking at the text Harry had sent smiling like a fool.

“Someone’s happy” Louis looked up at his mum before sitting on the stool at the kitchen bench. “What happened last night?” Jay asked while handing him a cup of tea and a plate with some toast on it.

“Well we talked about our families and everything” Louis took a sip “We kissed again and…a…I now have a boyfriend” he couldn’t fight the smile that broke out on his face while he picked up the toast to eat.

“Oh Lou that great, now I’m really going to have to meet him you know” She smiled “Bring him over for dinner” Jay picked up Louis empty cup and her own and walked over to the sink before rinsing out the cups.

“I will mum” Louis sent Liam a quick text before jumping off the stool “I’m going to shower then head over to Li’s”

Harry’s POV

Harry’s shift at the bakery past quickly, once he exchanged text with Louis he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face everything came so natural with Louis. Julie and Margaret knew something was up with him when he couldn’t stop smiling and Harry was more than happy to tell them all about his night with Louis and how he now had a boyfriend. He proudly showed them the picture he took last night which he set as his wallpaper and the contact pic of Louis.

They told him he sounded love struck and he couldn’t disagree with them. Harry didn’t realise this was how it was meant to feel, He had only every felt trapped and isolated and ashamed because he was a secret but with Louis he felt like he was flying, he felt free.

Once he had finished his shift Erin meet him they were going to Greg’s pizza shop for lunch with him and Niall.

“So you and Louis are together now?” Erin asked on the walk over

“Yeah we are” Harry smiled

“That’s good; I do have some rules though ok”

“Yeah ok” Harry knew Erin was looking out for him and of course he would abide by any rule she gave him

“Ok well I guess 1st Don’t let your school work drop off because your too busy with him ok”

“Definitely” Harry wanted to graduate and do something with his life he knew he needed to focus on school, but he was certain he could get a good balance between school, work and Louis

“Good I understand your 17 and hormones and all that but…umm…take it slow” Harry glanced over at Erin who’s cheeks where red “Don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, move at your pace….God this is embarrassing”

Harry’s cheeks were red with embarrassment as well “Yeah”

“I mean I get it you’re a boy, hormones and all that but I don’t want to walk in on you two on the couch…kissing is fine, but anything more please use your room.” Erin’s cheeks got even redder “And please use protection, I know you can’t get pregnant but still please.”

“Of course” Harry mumbled he was so embarrassed. He felt Erin grab his arm and turn him to face her.

“You can tell me anything ok anything. I don’t want you to be too embarrassed to talk to me ok, I don’t care what it is or how weird you feel telling me please just talk to me about it” She didn’t break eye contact till Harry nodded “Promise me”

“I promise” Harry said as she pulled him into a hug.

“You know I love you right” Erin smiled at him “You’re my family”

“I love you to Erin” He really did she was the only person who cared about him. She looped her arm through his and crossed the road to the pizza place.

“Hazza!” Niall came running out from behind the counter to hug him “How was work?”

“Hey Ni, work was good” Harry walked with Niall over to the table Erin was sitting at. “You making our pizza?”

“Umm yeah you want a good pizza right” Niall laughed before he went back behind the counter.

Today was the first day of his second week at Doncaster high and he already felt more at home in this school then his last, Niall had picked him up for school because Louis had to drop his sisters at their school and wouldn’t have time to swing by Harry’s. Once he was at his locker he waited for Louis to turn up. To say he was nervous would be an understatement he had never done anything like this before he knew once Louis turned up he would want to kiss him but he couldn’t help but feel anxious to kiss in public.

“Hey” Harry turned when he heard Louis voice in his ear. One look at him and all of Harry’s worries faded as he leaned down to kiss him. It was short and sweet but a big milestone for Harry. He connected their hands as Liam and Zayn turned up and the boys talked about the rest of their weekends

A few minutes later the bell for class sounded and this time Louis leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s mouth, Before Louis could pull back Harry brought his hand up to the back of Louis head and deepened the kiss earning a moan from Louis. He pulled back and placed one last quick kiss to his lips before they both went to their class rooms.

9:02 From Niall  
Nice display in the hall there Romeo

9:03 To Niall  
Ha ha I don’t apologise for anything 

9:05 From Niall  
you broke these poor girls hearts they haven’t stopped talking about it since class started.

9:07 From Niall  
“He is too hot to be gay that’s not fair” haven’t they heard the saying the hot ones are always gay or taken lol


	9. To the edge of all, we've ever known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry's relationship continues  
> &  
> Niall and Harry's friendship continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update its been a crazy week for me with Uni and work, Then when i started writing it just took off and i didn't know where to end the chapter so hopefully it makes up for the lateness. 
> 
> Much Love Belle <33

[ ](http://s1068.photobucket.com/user/tinkerbelle881/media/24c7db03-18c6-414d-9a9d-25d4f0508fa8_zpsc2207fca.jpg.html)

Louis POV

Wednesday afternoon Louis was sitting across from Harry at a small cafe mesmerised by the sight in front of him, Harry was laughing at a stupid joke Louis had said, He had his head thrown back and his eyes scrunched up as he laughed _God he is beautiful_. Louis was so taken with him he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as well.

"So what are your plans this weekend" Louis asked once Harry was able to breath again.

"Saturday no plans and then Sunday i work from 8am till 2pm"

"My mum wants to meet you" Louis said in a small voice hoping not to scare Harry off "She wants me to invite you over for lunch on saturday"

"Sounds good" Harry smiled at him "what time?"

"i can pick you up about 11" Louis was relieved that Harry was ok to meet his mum he knew that she would probably ask him a million questions so he needed to prepare Harry for that.

"Is she going to interrogate me?" Harry asked while smiling

"Most likely" Louis laughed as his phone rung looking down at it he saw it was Liam ringing "Its Li"

"Hey Li, whats up?"

"Are you with Harry?"

"Yeah why?"

"Im with Niall and Zayn they wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out?"

Louis looked over at Harry "Li, Niall and Zayn want to hang out, did you want to?" Harry nodded at him.

"Yeah sounds good" Louis drained the rest of his tea

"Hey Lou we can go to my place Erin's working afternoon shift" Louis nodded at him

"Haz said we can go to his place if you want to meet us there."

"Brilliant we can grab some chicken and chips on the way for dinner"

"Sounds good see you there" Louis said before hanging up he looked at the time on his phone a bit confused when Liam had mentioned dinner only to see that Harry and him had been at the cafe for 2 hours and it was already 6pm.

Louis reached across and grabbed Harry's hand lacing their fingers, Harry looked at him smiling before leaning across to kiss him quickly. "They are picking up dinner on the way" Louis said on the way to the car.

Once they got onto Louis car he laced their hands together again still getting butterflies in his stomach and that buzz of electricity in his veins. Harry started to sing along to the song on the radio and Louis couldn't help but marvel at his voice, Harry had an amazing voice when he spoke but singing softly in Louis car it sounded even more amazing _he is perfect so amazing_.

Once they arrived at Harry's they noticed the boys were standing against their cars in front on the street talking, Louis looked down at his and Harry's hands laced together before looking up with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" the boys all said together as Harry let go of his hand to open the front door

"I shotgun first turn on the xbox" Niall shouted running up the path to the front door after Harry, Zayn shook his head at his boyfriend but had a fond smile on his face.

"Here Lou take the chicken for me?" Liam handed him a bag of chicken as they walked into the house and up the hall to the kitchen placing the bag on the table as Harry was getting plates out of the cupboard and had started to set the table. Louis then walked back down to the lounge room to get Niall and Zayn.

"Im going first" Niall smiled up at Louis

"Ok Niall we will join you once we have eaten" Louis smirked at him. Niall looked like he was about to have a heart attack as he jumped up and ran passed Louis who looked over at Zayn before they both laughed at Niall's behaviour

Zayn stopped him in the lounge room "He makes you happy?" Zayn raised an eyebrow at him

"Very, He is meeting my mum on saturday. Ive already met Erin obviously" Louis smiled at Zayn he knew that Zayn was just looking out for him.

"Really?"

"Well i told her all about him so she insisted she meet him" Louis smiled while looking down the hall to see Harry laughing at Niall. "I think my sisters are going to eat him alive though"

"Hey come on babe I'm hungry!" Niall yelled to Zayn who smiled at his boyfriend

"Sometimes i think you two are the weirdest couple" Louis laughed as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the dining table.

As he ate he kept sneaking glances at Harry only to find the curly head boy already looking at him smiling, it made him feel giddy and get butterflies it was nice to have these little private moments while with the boys.

"Come on Lou I'm versing you in FIFA first" Niall said as he grabbed Louis arm dragging him from the table

"Niall, Lou what about your plates" Liam shouted after them before turning back to Harry who shrugged and picked up the plates to stack them in the dishwasher along with the rest of the dinner mess.

By the time Liam, Zayn and Harry finished in the kitchen Louis had already beaten Niall who was now declaring a rematch, Harry came and sat next to Louis on the couch and put his arm around him, Louis couldn't help but smile to himself as Harry would kiss him very chance he got.

 

Harry's POV

The week passed quickly between school, work and spending time with Louis and his friends before he knew it it was friday and Greg was on his way over to pick up Erin for a date and drop Niall off to hang out with him.

"Hey Hazza!" Niall came bounding through the door and into the lounge room while greg walked in behind him shaking his head.

"Wow Erin you look beautiful!" Niall said as Erin came down the stairs

"Hey thats my job to say that!" Greg shot Niall a angry look "You look gorgeous"

"Thanks boys" Erin blushed she hugged Harry quickly before greg and her left.

"So your meeting Lou's mum tomorrow?" Niall looked at him

"Yeah" Harry said nervously

"Zayn still hasn't meet my mum as my 'boyfriend' because she would kill him but she knows him as my friend, I've meet Zayn's parents as his boyfriend they are cool with it"

"Your mum would really hate Zayn that much?"

"She still thinks I'm going to 'grow out of it' and marry a nice girl from her church" Niall rolled his eyes "She can't accept me for who i am so i don't bother anymore" Niall shrugged like it was nothing but Harry knew better

"Does it bother you, that she doesn't accept that part of you?"

"I mean it does but she will never change her mind so whats the use in trying you know" Niall looked away for a second before looking back at Harry looking sad "Greg accepts me so you know at least i have him"

"What about your dad?"

"Umm my mum left him back in Ireland, we haven't heard from him since she moved us here, so i guess he wants nothing to do with us."

"Im sorry Ni, My Father hated me for been gay as well so i kinda understand how you feel" Niall looked up at Harry and nodded

"Yeah i guess we both have parents who hate us for been who we are" Niall kinda smiled again "At least we have Greg and Erin hey. oh my god i just realised if they get married, we will be family!" Niall looked excitedly at Harry

"Ni, Me and Erin aren't related she was my neighbour"

"That doesn't matter Haz, Family is what you make it!" Niall smiled, his eyes shining brightly "How awesome will that be, we will be brothers!" Niall jumped up "lets play FIFA at least i can win against you, Lou always kicks my arse"

They played for a while before Harry made some Tacos for dinner "You and Lou are really cute together you know" Niall said around a mouthful of food.

Blushing Harry swallowed his food "Thanks Ni, You and Zayn make a weird couple" Seeing the look of mock outrage on Niall's face "That sounded bad, i mean he is all quiet and mysterious and your well your Niall, i guess opposites do attract" Harry grinned at Niall

"Yeah i guess we make a pretty strange couple, But seriously it works"

"You guys are kinda perfect together" Harry smiled at Niall

"Thanks Haz" Niall looked down at his plate for a minute before looking up at Harry with a serious expression "Have you heard from your dad at all?"

Hary swallowed his food giving himself a moment he didn't expect that question "Umm no i haven't..but even if he wanted to…which he doesn't I'm sure, he doesn't know mine or Erins number or where we live" Harry looked at Niall wondering if he should ask his question of him or not after a moment he decided to "Have you thought about contacting your dad in Ireland?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with me Haz, He has made no effort at all."

"Did your mum tell you that?"

"Yeah she said he never once tried to contact her"

"I don't mean to say anything bad about your mum but did she give him the details of where you are? i mean what if she didn't tell him where she took you. Do you speak to his family at all?"

Niall looked like he was thinking about it before his eyes flashed to Harry's "No we don't she said when she left him they wanted nothing to do with us, that they hated her and us." Niall looked close to tears "Would she really do that though?"

Harry knew how Niall felt its hard to imagine your parent doing something horrible to you. "Maybe you could look him up and ask him yourself…i mean it can't hurt to try right?"

"Yeah i think i will" .

With that the conversation ended and once they had finished they went back to playing xbox till Erin and greg came home. Once Niall had gone and Harry made his way up to his room he laid in bed thinking about tomorrow, He was actually going to meet Louis mum and sisters he was nervous _What if they don't like me_

"Harry…Harry wake up darl" Erin was standing in his doorway dressed for work.

"What…sorry I'm awake" Harry said sleepily

"Im off to work now its almost 9, what time is Louis picking you up?" Erin asked while checking her watch.

"11" Harry rubbed his eyes as he reached for his phone checking to see if he had any messages or missed calls.

"Ok well you better get up and ready then, I'm off to work ill see you later?" Erin smiled at Harry

"Yeah" He sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed "Have a good day at work" Erin smiled and waved before turning and walking towards the stairs as Harry got up and grabbed his towel from the back of the door to get in the shower. Once he was showered and dressed he went down stairs to make some breakfast.

9:41 From Louis <3  
Morning love xx

Louis called him love for the first time on tuesday the pet name had slipped out and louis looked shocked by it so Harry called him babe right back.

9:42 To Louis <3  
Morning babe xxx

9:45 From Louis <3  
are you allergic to anything?

9:46 To Louis <3  
Nope why?

9:47 From Louis <3  
My mum was just asking she doesn't want to kill you first time you guys meet :)

9:48 To Louis <3  
Good to know xx

9:51 From Louis <3  
Ill see you in an hour xx

Harry walked down to the bakery to get a cake to bring as soon as he walked in Julie smiled at him "Hey sweetie, what brings you in today, aren't you meeting your boys mum today?"

"Yeah I'm going there for lunch wanted to bring a cake or something with me" Harry couldnt help but smile.

"How about a victoria sponge?"

"Perfect" Harry went to hand the money over after she had boxed it up for him but Julie shook her head

"Nope on the house sweetie"

"Thanks ill see you tomorrow for my shift" Harry smiled at julie who smiled back and nodded before turning around and walking back home. He made it back with 10 minutes before Louis turn up.

"Hey babe" Harry said opening the door before leaning in and kissing Louis

"What that?" Louis asked pointing at the white box in Harry's hands

"A cake" Harry followed Louis to his car before getting in and reading the cake on his lap

"So beware my sisters are so excited to meet you" Louis said as he put his seatbelt on

They made small talk about school and Harry's job while they drove to Louis, Once Louis had parked in the driveway he ran around the car to open Harry's door and grab the cake off of him. They made their way up the front steps, Harry took a deep breathe to try to calm his nerves as Louis opened the door.

"Mum I'm back!" Louis yelled out once he stepped inside

"In the kitchen Lou"

'Come on" Louis said as he intertwined his hand with Harry's

With louis hand in his he felt a lot calmer as he followed Louis to the kitchen.

"Mum, This is Harry" Louis gestured torwards him "Harry this is my mum Jay"

"Hi dear" Jay came over to Harry pulling him into a hug "Its wonderful to meet you"

"You to" Harry said through a smile "I brought dessert"

"Oh how thoughtful" Jay took the box off Harry and opened it "Ohhh victoria sponge i love these" She smiled at him

"Lou your back!" Harry turned to see 2 girls standing in the doorway of the kitchen

"Lottie, Fizzy this is my boyfriend Harry" Harry looked at Louis quickly to see him smiling he smiled back at him before turning to the girls standing in front of him

"Hi" He smiled and waved

"Oh you weren't kidding Lou he is hot!" Louis eyes nearly popped out of his head

"Lottie!"

Harry was trying not to laugh at Louis who had starting to blush

"What Lou, I'm just agreeing with you, check out those dimples" Lottie said as fizzy laughed

"Alright girls stop embarrassing your brother, thats my job" Jay smiled as Louis rolled his eyes "Go get the twins for me lunch will be ready soon"

The 2 girls turned and ran up the stairs and Louis lead Harry to the lounge room,

"Sorry about them" Louis cheeks were still a bit pink "They are embarrassing"

"So you told them i was hot did you?" Harry teased Louis

"I was just describing you, Hot might of been one of the words i used" Louis smiled

"Oh yeah what did you say about me?"

"I said you had cute curly hair, amazing green eyes and a smile that can make me forget how to breathe." Harry wasn't expecting that, He felt his cheeks heat up at Louis words. "I may have used works like gorgeous and hot in there as well" Louis said before leaning in and kissing Harry

"Ewww" Louis and Harry both turned to the doorway of the lounge room to see 2 little girls standing there.

"Hey girls come meet Harry" The twins looked at him before shyly walking forward towards Louis.

Harry got down on his knees and smiled at the twins "Harry this is Daisy and this is Phoebe they are 7"

"You have Merida hair" Daisy said to him with wide eyes

"The girl from Brave?" Harry asked

They both nodded "Yeah but yours isn't red like hers" Phoebe leaned over a touched one of Harry's curls "And you have Rapunzel eyes"

"Girls he isn't a disney princess" Louis laughed at his little sisters

"Guys foods ready" Jay called from the kitchen, as Harry stood up he felt a hand grab his that was much smaller then Louis hand he looked down to see Phoebe holding his hand

"Can i sit with you?" Harry smiled down at her

"Of course" a huge smile broke out on her face, Harry looked over at Louis who was smiling at him while holding Daisy's hand, they all sat at the table.

Lunch was loud, Harry was used to eating alone or with just Erin so this many people all asking him questions was very loud and chaotic.

"So Harry you only just moved here?" Jay asked looking at him

"Yeah i moved here to live with Erin…she's my cousin" Harry wasn't sure what Louis had told his mum,

"How come you had to move in with your cousin?" Lottie asked

"Lottie thats none of your business" Jay smiled at Harry

"Where did you move from dear?" Jay asked him while cutting up her chicken

"Harrogate, its just up past Leeds"

"How are you liking the school here?"

"I like it, its Much better then my old school" Harry smiled thinking about how different the 2 schools were

"I know the day Louis meet you, he came home talking about this gorgeous guy with curls and dimples, and i see he wasn't exaggerating" Jay smiled

"Mum!" Louis cheeks turn red and he covered his hand with his face

"What boo bear!" Jay smiled innocently at Harry

"Boo bear?" Harry tried to hide the smile as he looked at Louis who was looking at his mum with a stern expression

"Mum! you know i hate that nickname!"

"I used to call him that as a baby, apparently he is too old for me to call him that now" She looked fondly at Louis

"I think its adorable" Harry said holding back laughter at Louis expression of horror

"Oh my god" Louis groaned into his hands "Mum your so embarrassing"

"You should of heard him the night you guys kissed" Jay said through laughter

"Mum!" Louis groaned again through his hands

"Ok ok ill stop, I'm just happy Louis meet you Harry" Jay smiled again at them

"Me to" Phoebe looked up at Harry "You make Lou smile" Harry couldn't get over the cuteness of the twins as they nodded

"Yeah Louis actually been nice to us since he meet you" Fizzy smirked at her brother

"Alright calm down let have some dessert." Jay cut the cake up and dished it out.

Louis POV

After they finished the cake Louis and Harry took the twins into the lounge room to watch Tangled because Harry had never seen it and the twins wanted to show him Rapunzal's eyes. The movie was almost finished when Jay called Louis into the kitchen.

"Hey Hun" Jay looked at him and Louis knew what was coming next "Work called, they had someone call in sick for the afternoon shift"

"Its ok mum" Louis knew he mum wouldn't ask if she didn't need to

"I would turn it down but its a double pay shift, i could use the extra money" Jay smiled sadly at him

"Its ok mum i understand, Can Harry stay though? i can take him home once you get back?" Louis asked hopefully

"I suppose that fair since i'm ruining your evening, but keep it PG please there are little kids in the house" Jay looked at him sternly

"Mum seriously" Louis rolled his eyes

"I was young once too Louis" Jay put her arm around him "Just keep it PG please"

"Ok mum" Louis hugged his mum

"I better get ready then" Jay said as she made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

"Hey love, My mum has been called into work so i have to babysit the girls tonight"

"Oh do you need me to go home?" Louis smiled at him

"No mum said it fine if you stay and i can take you home once she's finished, but you will be in for an afternoon of disney movies and they will probably get you to play barbies or something at some point" Louis laughed as his sisters nodded

"Thats fine, i get to spend it with you don't i" Harry smiled up at Louis _How did i get so lucky_

The afternoon pasted in a blur of disney princesses and tea parties, Before Louis knew it he needed to get dinner into the girls.

"I should probably get dinner started" Louis said while getting off the couch.

"No Lou can't you order something?' Lottie begged him

"Yeah please don't cook something" Fizzy joined her sister

"Why don't they want you to cook?" Harry asked looking between Louis and his sisters

"He can't cook at all" Lottie answered

"Well mum didn't leave me any money so i need to cook something"

"I can cook" Harry offered

"Really?" Lottie look at him with wide eyes

"Yeah do you want me to?" Harry looked at Louis

"Come into the kitchen we can see what there is to cook"

Harry followed him into the kitchen, Louis opened the fridge and couldn't see anything that he could cook, Harry just hummed and asked to see the cupboard, Louis opened that as well he saw some boxed macaroni and cheese that he could cook.

"I can make Enchilada's" Harry said looking at Louis

"Seriously?" Louis leaning in to kiss him, he hadn't been able to kiss him much today the twins would pull them apart if they did.

"Yeah they are easy, did you want to help" Harry asked while he got the ingredients out

It quickly became apparent that Louis couldn't even help he was banished to the lounge room not even 5 minutes in.

"Oh my god! that smells delicious!" Lottie looked up from her book 'What is he cooking?"

"Enchilada's"

"Hey guys foods ready" Harry said as he popped his head around the door way.

They all sat around the table as Harry dished out the food

"Holy crap these are good!" Louis looked up at Harry

"He's definitely a keeper Lou"

"Lottie!" Louis gave his sister a stern look _She's not wrong though_

After dinner and shower time all the girls were finally in bed asleep Louis collapsed on the couch next to Harry

"Thank god for that" Harry laughed at Louis been dramatic "Seriously Haz did you want to watch another disney movies with the twins" Louis laughed as harry shook his head

"They are adorable though" Harry smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him, just as Louis was about to deepened the kiss Harry pulled back "Boo bear" He said through a smile

"Arrgh I'm going to kill my mum" Louis buried his face in Harry's neck "She is so embarrassing!" He could feel and hear Harry laughing "Stop Haz its not funny" Louis pouted

"No it was very cute though" Harry said though his laughter

"Stop laughing at me!" Louis pouted more and crawled onto Harry's lap so he was straddling Harry before attacking him with tickles, Harry laughed before grabbing both of his hands and leaning up to kiss him. Louis moaned into the kiss as he licked into Harry's mouth, just like the first time Louis felt the sparks and felt like electricity running through his veins, his heart was beating fast as he and Harry continued to make out on the couch. Harry moved his hands off of Louis to run then down his back and grip onto Louis hipbones and Louis ran his hands down Harry's chest.

Louis couldn't think straight his head was fuzzy from lack of oxygen as he ground down onto Harry, he started to freak out that it was the wrong move until Harry moaned into Louis mouth, So he did it again and felt a white hot heat of pleasure erupt in his lower abdomen and heard another moan from Harry which was the easily the hottest sound he had every heard. He ground down again this time Harry gripped his hips tighter and kept him there pulling back from their kiss "Your so hot Lou"

Louis smiled to himself before leaning down to kiss Harry again, They continued their make out session grinding against each other lost in their moment, Louis could feel a familiar heat building in his abdomen

"Close Harry" Louis said against Harry's lips

"Me too babe" Harry said before connecting their lips again it wasn't long before they were both releasing in their pants, both to overwhelmed with ecstasy to be embarrassed, as they came down from their high Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder

"Jesus christ that was…wow" Louis could barely get the sentence out, he found the energy to get of Harry

"incredible" Harry smiled at Louis before he made a face of disgust while undoing his jeans "Gross i need to get out of these before it soaks through to my jeans" Harry leaned over to kiss him before standing up.

"You can wear some of mine" Louis said as he stood as well "I just realised i haven't shown you my room" Louis grabbed Harry's hand and lead him up the stairs to his room, He went over to his dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of pants for Harry and himself and grabbed some joggers to wear.

Once they were changed Harry laid on his bed with a smile on his face "Why you smiling like that?" Louis asked as he laid down next to him

"Just now i have a mental picture of your bed and what you look like in it" Harry gave him a sly smile

"Come on we better get back to the lounge room, if my mum comes home and we are up here she won't be happy" Louis laced their fingers together as they walked back downstairs

"Want to watch a movie?" Louis asked as Harry sat on the couch

"Yeah what did you want to watch?"

"How about valentines day?"

"Sounds good"

Louis and Harry snuggled together and watched the movie until Jay came home.

"Hey boo, hey Harry"

"Hey mum"

"Hi Jay"

"Were the girls good for you two?"

"Yeah not a problem, Harry even cooked dinner, They loved it." Louis smiled at his boyfriend "I better take you home its 11pm"

"Yeah i have work tomorrow so i need to get to sleep soon" Harry looked at Jay "Thank you for having me over for lunch it was nice meeting you"

Louis ran upstairs quickly to grab a jacket, as he came down the stairs he heard his mum say

"Anytime dear, I'm very happy Louis has found you"

"Ok mum ill be back in a few minutes" Louis said as he and Harry walked out the front door. Once they were in the car Louis turned on the heat it was getting cold outside

"Thanks for staying tonight" Louis said as they drove

"I had a good time" Harry smiled at Louis "especially once the girls were in bed"

Louis cleared his thought "I…i enjoyed that to"

Once he pulled up to Harry's place he turned of the engine and walked Harry up to the door, He kissed Harry goodnight before Harry went inside and Louis got in the car to head home, As he drove he couldn't stop smiling Harry and him just fit together so well. He had never experienced anything like that orgasm he had tonight and that was through 2 layers of clothes.

Once he parked his car he went inside expecting his mum to be already in bed, but she was at the table waiting for him.

"Lou come here" Louis took a deep breathe before walking into the dining room

"Yes mum"

"Sit down i want to talk to you."

Louis sat down and looked over at his mum she had a expression on her face he had never seen before he wasn't sure if this was bad or good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think <3 
> 
> Anything you want to see more of or less of?? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos if you enjoy please :)


	10. The taste of your kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis talks with his mum and the boys about Harry

[ ](http://s1068.photobucket.com/user/tinkerbelle881/media/01ac3254-216b-4651-bb23-732a332586bb_zpse5610ef5.jpg.html)

Louis POV

"Lou, i can see you and Harry like each other a lot" His mum looked down at her hands that were laced together on top of the table "I need you to promise me, promise me that you will be careful"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean its really obvious you guys are…attracted to each other" Jay raised her eyebrows at Louis who was now blushing "Be safe and careful and if your here lock your bedroom door" Jay rushed out the last part

"Ok mum" Louis was mortified "Can i go to bed now"

"In a minute Lou, why did he move here to live with his cousin? Where are his parents?"

"His mum died when he was 10" Louis looked at his mum whose eyes softened with sadness for Harry "Erin isn't his cousin" Louis wasn't sure if he should tell her the rest or not,

"What about his father, how can he live with her if she isn't family?"

Sighing Louis looked at his mum "His dad is an alcoholic who used him as a punching bag and verbally abuse him for been gay" It hurt Louis to think about Harry not been happy, his smile was amazing he couldn't imagine the pain he has been through "Erin was his neighbour they were very close when she lived there, she came back to see her parents and stopped in to see Harry, She saw what his father had done and took him away. They went back and got his father to sign over legal guardian ship to Erin" Louis could feel tears welling in his eyes so he blinked them away

"Oh Lou, thats horrible." Jay reached over and took his hand "Have you meet Erin?"

"Yeah she's really nice" Louis yawned "Im going to bed now"

"Ok" Louis was getting out of his seat when he felt a hand on his "He is lovely sweetheart, I'm really happy for you" His mum smiled at him and Louis couldn't help but smile back

"He is amazing, Night mum"

"Night Boo bear" Jay smirked

Louis pulled off his top and crawled into bed, He couldn't stop thinking about what happened on the couch with Harry. It had never felt like that before every touch with Harry sent shivers up his spine and kissing him always made him feel giddy but this was so much more intense then he ever thought possible, it had been like someone had turned up the sensitivity of his nerves to maximum. Every touch, every kiss was amazing. As he feel asleep he couldn't help but wish that feeling never stopped.

He woke up to the twins jumping onto his bed, groaning he turned over to check the time on his alarm clock it was only 9:30 but the girls wouldn't leave him alone now so he had no choice but to get up. When he checked his phone he saw a message from Harry

8:44 From Harry <3  
Morning Babe xx

9:35 To Harry <3  
Morning Love hows work xx

Louis rolled out of bed and showered quickly before heading downstairs, As he came into the kitchen he saw his mum at the sink washing the dishes.

"Morning mum"

"Morning Lou, whats your plans for today?" Jay said as she turned to him

"Umm nothing, might see if Liam or Zayn is free today" Louis said as he put some bread into the toaster and turned on the kettle

"Oh yeah sounds good" Jay dried her hands before taking a deep breath "Don't forget about your friends because of Harry"

"I won't mum, anyway we are all friends so we hang out together"

"Good" Jay kissed his cheek before heading into the lounge room while Louis poured his tea and buttered his toast. After he ate his food and drunk his tea he quickly said goodbye to his mum and sisters before heading over to Liam's house, He was let in by Liam's mum who told him that Zayn and Liam were up in Liam's room.

"Lou!" Zayn looked up from the Laptop screen at Liam's loud greeting once Louis opened Liam's door

"Hey Lou, Li was just about to msg you" Zayn smiled as Liam showed him his phone with a half written text to come over when he was awake

"Well I'm here now" Louis sunk into the beanbag next to Zayn "Whats the plan for the day?"

"Some FIFA maybe then we were thinking about going to Greg's at 2, Niall doesn't finish work till 6 but he can sit with us and have some lunch and I'm pretty sure Niall said Harry finishes at 2" Liam turned to face Louis smiling

"Sound like the prefect sunday to me" Loui smiled back at Liam before reaching over and grabbing the Xbox controller and handing it to him

"Hey Lou, did Harry meet your mum yesterday?" Zayn asked after and hour or so of Xbox

"Umm…yeah he did" Louis said concentrating on the game before Liam paused it

"He did? Tell us everything that happened?" Liam said putting the controller down and turning to face Louis while Zayn did the same thing.

"Ok" Louis put his controller down "Well i picked him up, he brought a cake from the bakery…umm introduced him to mum then the girls who pointed out how hot he was, then we had lunch." Louis took a sip from his drink "Mum got called into work so he stayed with me and the girls, even cooked us dinner"

"Seriously? bet the girls loved that" Zayn smirked everyone knew Louis was hopeless in the kitchen

"They did actually couldn't get the twins to leave him alone"

"Really? they only just warmed up to us and have known them since they were born?!" Liam and Zayn stared at Louis in disbelief

"I know, anyway we kind of made out on the couch, once the girls where all asleep. then mum came home and i took him home." Louis wasn't going to add in the dry humping they did

"And your mum liked him?" Liam asked

"Yep, she asked about Erin and that situation so i told her what Harry told me she seemed fine with it, Sad that he had to go through it but happy someone like Erin was there to help" Harry had told the other boys about his dad the other night.

"Im glad Jay likes him" Zayn looked away for a second before looking back at the boys "Its hard when your boyfriends parents don't like you or even know your their sons boyfriend!" Zayn was upset about Niall's mum but he knew first hand what she was like so he never blamed Niall.

"It sucks Z, but you know what she's like." Liam gave Zayn a small smile

"Yeah and remember he said as soon as he can move out, he is going to tell her that you guys are together." Louis knew that Niall was waiting for them to finish school and be old enough to move out of his mums place before telling her that Zayn was more then his friend that Zayn was his boyfriend, He was scared she would move him away or something.

"Yeah" Zayn smiled "Only a 4 more months till we finish school for good" Louis froze when Zayn said that _was it really only 4 months_ He and Harry had only just started dating what if he goes off to uni somewhere and leaves Louis behind

"You ok Lou?" Liam picked up on Louis tensing up

"Yeah just what if Harry leaves for uni and forgets about me?" Louis looked down at his hands, he only just got Harry he can't lose him already

"Is he leaving for uni?" Liam asked

"I don't know?"

"Ask him, if you guys are serious then talk about your future together" Zayn nodded at what Liam was saying

"Niall and i are getting an apartment, Im going to apply to the uni for an Art degree and work at sanity still and Niall is going to work at his brother Pizza place and do management course at uni so he can take over running the shop for Greg" Zayn smiled at Louis

"Im applying to the local fire station after doing the cadet training all year so hopefully will be in straight away" Liam looked over at Lou "Your applying at the local uni for the teaching degree, so you can live at home right?" Louis nodded he was glad his friends would be staying around now he just hoped that Harry would be to.

They played a few more rounds of FIFA before deciding to head to Greg's pizza place, they arrived at almost 2 and Niall came bounding out from behind the counter and straight into Zayn's arms.

"Hey guys" Niall said after kissing Zayn

"Hey Niall" Both Liam and Louis greeted the excited irish lad

"You guys want to take a seat, ill bring some drinks over" Niall said before rushing off behind the counter.

The made small talk between themselves before Niall came back with the drinks bring one for Harry as well. It was 10 minutes later that Harry and Erin came in, Seeing Harry made Louis breath hitch he always looked so good, Erin walked over to the table with Harry who sat down in the empty seat next to Louis and kissed him, Louis saw Erin smile at the greeting Harry gave Louis

"Hi Boys" Erin said to them

"Hi Erin" All but Harry said back to her

Liam looked at all the other boys quickly before adding "You should join us?"

"Thats sweet, thank you but I'm going to go talk with Greg for a bit, i might take you up on that later though" Erin smiled before turning around and walking over to Greg who kissed her as he greeted her.

"You realise if they get married you and Niall will be related" Louis pointed out looking at the cute couple

"Told ya Haz!" Niall smiled and laid his head on Zayn's shoulder

"But Erin and i aren't actually related" Harry rolled his eyes at Niall

"Doesn't matter, you guys will be brothers" Liam laughed

"Suppose i could do worse hey" Harry smirked as Niall lightly punched his shoulder.

"Sorry i didn't message back we got swamped then before i knew it my shift was over" Harry tilted his head and smiled

"Thats ok" Louis couldn't help but lean in and kiss Harry, he looked so cute.

They ate pizza and laughed with each other and Louis thought about just how lucky he was that Harry fit in with his friends, as always with Harry time passed way to quickly and before he knew it they were saying goodbye and all heading home.

The next day at school Louis greeted Harry with a deep kiss before he tangled their hands together and walked to their class of the day, The day passed quickly and before Louis knew it was time for lunch when he could finally see Harry again, having not been in the same class for the last 2 periods. As he walked into the cafeteria he was joined by Zayn and Liam and looked over at their table to see Harry and Niall and a blonde girl named Jessica who was twirling her hair right in Harry's face, Louis looked at Zayn and Liam with raised eyebrows and they walked over to them coming up behind Harry and Jessica and hearing the last part of the conversation

"Why are you even with him though, you know i could make you feel better then he does" She said leaning forward so her cleavage was on display, Louis had to grit his teeth to stop himself from physically removing her from Harry's side _He refused to come off pathetic and clingy_

"I highly doubt that sweetheart" Louis took a little bit of pleasure in the sarcastic way Harry said 'sweetheart' "And you can stop trying to shove your boobs in my face please, its quite a turnoff." Jessica looked shocked and annoyed that she wasn't getting what she wanted from Harry she wasn't used to been turned down "Also please leave your sitting in my boyfriends seat"

With that Jessica stood up and turned to see the 3 boys standing behind them she blushed obviously embarrassed that Harry ignored her advances. Harry turned to see Louis and shot him a breathtaking smile before standing up and kissing Louis as Jessica huffed and walked away.

"Hey babe" Harry said once he pulled back from the kiss.

"Hey" Louis smiled as they sat down, mentally scolded himself of doubting Harry for a second as Harry put his arm around Louis waist and pulled him closer to his side and turning to plant a kiss on Louis temple as Louis melted into Harry

It wasn't until friday night that he had a chance to talk to Harry alone, He didn't want to talk about the future on the phone, he needed to see Harry's face. He said a quick hello to Erin and Greg who were watching a movie in the lounge room before following Harry upstairs to his room. Once they were up in Harry's room, Harry pinned him again the door and licked into his mouth Louis moaned and melted into Harry's kiss, getting lost in the clash of tongues after a minute or 2 Louis came back to his senses and pulled back from the kiss knowing if he didn't talk to him now he would lose his nerve.

"Harry, i need to talk to you" Louis said against Harry's lips

Harry kissed him chastely before smiling at him and fuck Harry looked good, his curls where wild, his eyes glossy and green and his lips were kiss bitten and red. Louis has to shake his head slightly to get his thoughts on track before he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him over to sit on the bed.

"Ok so its kinda serious" Louis looked at Harry who's eyes went wide at that

"Your not breaking up with me are you?" Harry asked in an almost whisper concern laced all over his face

"No..no no no Harry, Trust me no way." Louis saw relief flood Harry's features "Umm…it is about the future though, i know we only just started dating but i wanted to know what your plans were if you were staying here or going away?" Louis bit his lip waiting for Harry to answer

"Oh i ummm… the last few weeks Julie, she owns the bakery, has been teaching me how to bake all the different things we sell and she says i have a lot of natural talent, so she is going to hire me full time when schools out as an apprentice baker." Harry smiled at Louis who felt his heart rate pick up. Harry wasn't going away he was staying.

"Wow really, thats awesome love" Louis kissed Harry who smiled into it before mumbling something Louis pulled back "What did you say?"

"I said i didn't want to leave anyway" Louis breath hitched

"Why?"

"Because i knew you were staying here to go to uni and even though it still early in our relationship" Harry looked down at his hands before bringing one up to cup Louis cheek "I didn't want to leave you" Louis heart skipped a beat

"Really" Louis couldn't fight the smile on his face

"Really, i was going to look into the uni here but Julie offered and i really like it there and really like baking." Harry kissed him quickly "And i get to stay here and be with you" Harry kissed him again "I hope thats not moving to fast or anything i know its not normal to think about it after only 2 weeks" Harry asked concern showing on his face

Louis brought his hands up to cup Harry's face mesmerised that this beautiful boy was thinking about his future and including him in those thoughts _I think i love you_ Louis swallowed at the realisation not wanted to ruin this moment by moving even faster he leaned in to kiss him, licking into his mouth and running his hands through Harry's curls

"I thought about it as well" He said once he pulled back, Harry's answering smile was amazing making Louis heart melt with how incredibly attractive he was, Harry's hands found their way to Louis waist and before he knew it he was been lifts up to straddle Harry, Smirking down at Harry he slowly rotated his hips and leaned down to kiss the moan Harry let out away,

The kiss was messy and dirty all tongues and teeth and raggered breathing into each others mouths. Louis could feel Harrys erection against his thigh and his own straining against his jeans, He wanted to feel Harry in his hand and his mouth, make him moan his name and taste him so he broke the kiss and moved his mouth down Harry's neck nipping and sucking as he made his way down to his collarbone before sliding of Harry's lap and onto his knees on the ground.

He reached up to Harry's button and flys looking up at Harry's lust blown eyes "Can i?" He wanted to make sure Harry wanted this to, didn't want to push him to quickly

"Yeah" Harry nodded and lifted his bum up as Louis undid the fly and pulled Harry's jeans and underwear off in one go his eyes going wide at the size of Harry's cock, It was perfect, Louis mouth watered at the thought of it.

He wrapped one hand around it slowly stroking and leaned over to lick at the precum, Harry hissed at the contact which turned into a moan as Louis took Harrys length into his mouth hollowing this cheeks bobbing his head up and down, his hand covering what his mouth couldn't. He looked up at Harry through his eye lashes and almost came in his pants at how hot he looked. Harry's eyes were wide with lust his cheeks tinted pink with arousal and he had his teeth dug into his bottom lip, and the moans he was making were going straight to Louis cock.

Harry's POV

Louis was on his knees with Harry in his mouth and he look so fucking beautiful Harry couldn't even process it. He could feel that heat rising in his gut as Louis took him further into his mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of Louis throat.

It was almost to much, Harry tangled his hand in Louis hair while he took Harry deeper bobbing his head Harry pulled on Louis hair gently "Lou I'm gonna" Louis hummed in response making Harry cum down his throat chanting Louis name. Louis licked him clean while he came down from his high, Louis climbed back up so he was straddling Harry again kissing him, He could taste himself on Louis tongue as he ran his hand down Louis chest and un buttoned Louis jeans freeing his cock.

Harry pulled back and licked a stripe across his palm before taking Louis in his hand, Louis immediately connected their lips again as Harry stroked Louis mixing the precum and his spit flicking his wrist at the head of his cock, Louis was moaning into their kiss pressing his hips into Harry desperate for more friction, Harry brought his other hand up to his mouth and broke their kiss quickly to wet his finger before connecting their lips again, he ran his hand down Louis back and slipped it into his jeans and lightly traced down Louis arse till his finger circled Louis puckered entrance.

"Harry" Louis moaned against his lips and he rocked his hips back against Harry finger, Harry took that as permission and slowly eased his finger inside Louis. Louis gasped and pressed his hips back on to Harry finger before rocking forward to fuck up into Harry's fist, Harry let him rock back and forth a few times before he felt Louis tensed his breath hitch before moaning Harry's name again coming in Harry's hand. "So hot Lou" was all Harry could manage almost completely breathless watching Louis

Harry kissed him deeply as he came down from his high before shifting him off of his lap and pulling on his boxers and jeans leaving the room to grab a wet flannel from the bathroom and washing the cum off his hand before returning to Louis to clean him up.

He fixed Louis jeans up and laid down next to him wrapping his arm around Louis smiling to himself, "That was incredible Lou"

"Yeah it was" Louis turned and snuggled into Harry's side and he had to hold back his face splitting smile at the thought of one day been able to fall asleep like this with Louis.

The two laid there talking cuddled together talking about school and how they should have a bon fire tomorrow night and Liam had to invite Ashley so he wasn't the only one there without someone, They heard a small knock on the door

"Everyone decent?" Erin asked through the door

 _Oh god that embarrassing_ "Yeah" Harry said while Louis giggled next to him

"Ok good" Erin opened the door smiling slightly at seeing them cuddled on the bed "Dinners ready"

"Thanks we will be down in a sec" Harry said as Erin nodded and backed out of the room

"Oh my god" Harry groaned covering his face with his hands "She totally knew we did stuff"

"I think so" Louis voiced was laced with concern "Is she going to be angry at us?"

"No" Harry sat up looking at Louis face and seeing the fear "She told me it ok as long as we don't rush things and she doesn't want to walk in on anything, so her words where 'anything more then kissing, please use your room' so i think she expects us to" Harry shrugged

"Ok we should head down there I'm hungry now" Louis smiled at him _God I'm so lucky_ Harry leaned in and kissed him before linking their hands together and heading downstairs to have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut scene *Blushing* hope i did ok?! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, the story will move a bit faster now maybe jumping a week or more at a time 
> 
> Much Love Belle xx


	11. It's been a long time coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been ages since i updated. I've worked so many double shifts and then xmas and everything days just got away from me, the good side of all these extra shifts is i now have so much extra spending more for my holiday :) 
> 
> This chapter is not how i planned it to be but once i started it just took a turn and i ended up liking it so hopefully everyone likes it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry faces his father, Niall sparks some bravery in Harry

[ ](http://s1068.photobucket.com/user/tinkerbelle881/media/c306d3e8-4e33-406e-9558-3c7145eab277_zps9feb4a83.jpg.html)

Harry's POV

Harry blinked several times trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light streaming in from his window, As he laid there his thoughts drifted back to last night the way Louis mouth felt on him, How hard and heavy Louis was in his hand and the absolutely beautiful look of pleasure on Louis face when he came. This was what Harry had dreamt about as well so he was know making his morning problem even worse groaning he rolled out of bed and made his way to the shower.

Now he knew what Louis looked like with Harry's cock in his mouth he couldn't help but picture Louis on his knees in Harry's shower. Once he was done and actually finished with his shower he made his way downstairs to make breakfast for himself and Erin. He busied himself preparing the french toast and making some tea when he heard Erin coming down the stairs.

"Morning Harry" Erin said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Erin" Harry smiled at her

"What you making?" Erin asked as Harry handed her a mug of tea.

"French toast" Harry replied as he flipped the bread on the griddle

"Yum, special occasion?"

'Umm no, just wanted to do something nice for you"

"Oh thanks sweetheart" Erin said before taking a sip of the tea "You got any plans for tonight?"

Harry plated the french toast and placed it on the table "I was going to check with you before making plans"

"Oh check what with me?"

"Would you mind if i had a fire pit tonight with the boys?"

"Go for it, its nice that it can get used" Erin smiled at Harry before finished off her French toast.

Harry was in the middle of stacking the dishwasher from breakfast when Erin came rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen. When Harry turned to look at her she looked like she had seen a ghost

"You ok?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Umm my mum just called me"

"Ok?"

"She said she has some mail for you"

"Oh" Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting but he didn't understand why Erin looked so worried

"So we have to go get the mail" Erin took a deep breath "And i just got called into work so i can't take you"

"Oh" Harry understood now he would have to go to the house right next to his fathers "I suppose i could call Niall see if he will take me"

"Im sorry Harry, you know i would take you if i could" Erin smiled apologetically at him

"Yeah its fine really not a big deal" Harry smiled at Erin he didn't want her feeling like she had upset him when he completely understood

"Ok i better go get ready for my shift"

Harry watched as Erin ran upstairs to get ready before turning around and finishing the dishes. Once he started the dishwasher he pulled out his phone and called Niall

"Hey Haz"

"Hey Niall"

"Whats up?"

"Are you busy today?"

"Nope just at home Zayn works all today"

"Do you think you could do me a massive favour?"

"What do you need Haz?"

Harry let out a breath "I need you to take me back to my Fathers place" Niall was silent "Ill give you petrol money"

"What happened with Erin?" Niall almost whispered

"What..no not like for good just need to get some mail from there"

Niall let out a small laugh "Oh shit, had me worried there for a minute Haz" Harry heard some rustling through the phone "Ill be there in a few minutes"

"Thank Ni" Harry hung up the phone before running up the stairs to Erin

"Niall is taking me" Harry said as he leaned against the door frame

"Oh good" Erin turned and looked at him "Sorry i can't take you" She walked over and put her hand on Harry shoulder "Remember if you see him, if he touches you or anything like that call the police or me. Make sure Niall knows this as well."

"Will do" Harry sighed "It feels like forever ago but its only been a couple of weeks, just crazy how much my life has changed because of you" Harry hugged Erin feeling very thankful for her

"Im really proud of you Harry" Erin stepped back from the hug and smiled "You got yourself an apprenticeship in a matter of weeks. I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks, i didn't even know i liked baking that much before but i really do like it" Harry heard Niall knocking at the door "Ill call you if anything happens"

"Ok but still text me when your done there anyway" Erin called out to him as he ran downstairs and opened the front door

"Hey Haz ready?"

"Yeah" Harry followed Niall out the front door and into his car

"Your going to have to give me directions"

As the drove they talked about music and school and made so many some horrible jokes that before he knew it Niall was pulling into his old street, He could feel himself tensing up as Niall pulled in front of the house he pointed to. Taking a deep breath he turned to Niall

"That place" Harry pointed at his father flat "Thats my fathers place, if he comes outside or does anything to me can you call the police" Harry looked at Niall's eyes go wide before he nodded

"Yeah sure, do you think he would?"

"Don't even know if he is home" He said shrugging before getting out the car.

Niall followed him up the path, Harry noticed he kept glancing towards His fathers door. Taking a deep breath he knocked on Erins parents door. He heard footsteps and shuffling before the door opened

"Harry sweetheart" Erins mum smiled sweetly at him looking around for her daughter only to see Niall "Where Erin"

''She got called in for a shift at work" Harry wanted this to be over quickly "She said you have some of my mail?"

"Oh yes i do" She leaned over to the hall table picking up 2 envelops and handed them to Harry "She still hasn't given me her new address so i couldn't just send them on"

"Oh ill tell her to update you" Harry was confused but he wasn't going to give out Erin's address if Erin hadn't she obviously had her reasons.

"Your dad misses you sweetheart" Harry breath caught in his throat just at the mention of his father with him in such close proximity made his heart rate pick up and suddenly it felt like he was back 3 weeks early bruised and scared to go home to his violent drunk father. His chest felt tight like a million rubber bands were wrapped around it and getting tighter cutting of his ability to breath He felt Niall's hand on his shoulder

"Thanks I've got to go" Harry managed to get out before turning to Niall who lead him to the car just as they got to the footpath and Harry was reaching for the door he heard a door opening

"What the hell are you doing here boy" He heard his father yell out from his front door, He felt like he was stuck he wanted to get in the car but couldn't get his limbs to move, ever since he was a kid his fathers voice had terrified him made him freeze on the spot always yelling calling him names. he looked over at Niall who took a deep breath

"Get in the car Harry" Niall opened his door motioning for Harry to get in, He somehow got his legs working and stumbled into the car, once all this limbs were inside Niall shut the door. Even though the door was shut he heard his father who was halfway down the path to the road.

"Who are you? His faggot boyfriend!" Harry flinchedd at that word shouted at Niall

"And what if i am?" Harry heard Niall say once he was facing Harry's father "Whats it to you" Harry watched as Niall stood definitely in front of the car staring down his father seeing this made something snap in Harry, here was his friend of only a couple weeks defending him. Without thinking Harry opened the car door and got out

"Go back inside dad" Harry said looking straight at his father but not feeling afraid anymore

He looked over at Niall who was giving him a slightly panicked look before nodding slightly

"Don't you talk to me like that boy or i will make your life hell" His father took a step closer to him.

"You already did that but i survived" Harry actually felt good standing up to his father "Im not scared of you anymore" Harry could tell his father was sober so he took a deep breath before continuing "Also you don't know where i live now but i know where you live and maybe you remember my friend who was here with me last time"

His father puts his hand up to his jaw as he takes a step back there is a look on his face that Harry has never seen before he thinks his father is actually scared.

Feeling braver then he ever has he took a step towards his father "And he is looking for any excuse to come back here and put you through what you put me through for years" His father look genuinely scared now "So go back inside and leave me alone" Harry turned and opened the car door again getting in taking one last look at his fathers retreating form as Niall started the car and pulled away from the curb.

Harry kept it together till they were out of Harrogate he felt a tear roll down his face, he wiped it off but Niall noticed and pulled the car over, Niall reached out and touched his arm and that was all it took for the tears to flow out.

"Haz" Niall unbuckled his seatbelt turning to face him "Harry are you ok"

Harry tried to take a deep breathe tried to calm himself down, his heart was racing and he felt drained he couldn't stop the tears from coming though.

"You know you looked bloody scary mate" Harry looked at Niall confused "When you got out of the car you looked like a different person" Niall smiled at him

"Thats…th- the first time" Harry hiccuped

"First time what?"

Harry finally got his breathing under control still hiccuping slightly "Fir- first time I've ev- ever stood up to him"

"Well he looked scared of you mate" Niall laugh "Whose the friend?"

It took Harry a second to understand what he meant before he smiled "Its Erin friend Paul, he came with us when we got my father to sign the paperwork, he is a security guard and a boxer" Harry laughed remembering the look on his fathers face when Paul punched him "He punched him in the jaw when my father called me a disgusting faggot"

Niall laughed before putting his seatbelt back on and pulling back out on the road, Harry opened the envelopes which turned out to be his school transcript that they had sent to his new school anyway. They pulled into a Mcdonalds on the way home to grab some lunch before sending off the text messages about the fire pit tonight making sure to tell Liam to bring Ashley with him. He remembered to text Erin that he was ok but would wait till he saw her to tell her about his father.

Once they were back at the house they played FIFA until Louis turned up

"Hey Love" Louis kissed him

"Hey" Harry kissed again getting lost in the feeling until he heard Niall clear his throat

"Still here guys" Niall laughed

"Oh come on Niall its not like you and Zayn haven't done worse" Louis teased

"How was babysitting?" Harry asked Louis as they sat on the couch

"Yeah good, but the girls all asked where you were. Think they like you" Louis smiled fondly at him making Harry's heart skip a beat

"Naww how cute" Niall cooed at them

"Shut it Nialler" Louis said chucking a cushion at Niall who laughed

They heard the front door open and Erin walked in she looked fondly at the Louis tucked into Harry's side and Niall laughing

"Hey guys" She looked at Harry "Harry what happened?"

Louis looked between Harry and Erin confused

He looked at Louis "Oh i forget to tell you i had to go to my fathers place today, well Erin's parents place right next door" Harry watched Louis face clouded with concern before turning back to Erin "He came outside as we were leaving"

Erin's face filled with concern as well "Harry you should have called me"

"No need Erin, Harry stood up to him and told him that Paul would be back if he didn't go back inside" Niall looked over at Harry he looked proud "Harry looked pretty intimidating as well"

"Wow, personally i know Paul would love a excuse to go back" Erin smiled at him "Im proud of you sweetheart, its not easy to stand up to someone like that"

Harry felt Louis lean up and kiss his cheek, he turned to look at him leaning down to kiss Louis sweetly, Louis pulled back after a second "Im proud of you too"

"The letter was just my school transcript which they have already sent to my new school anyway"

"Oh ok, I'm going out with Jess tonight so I'm going to go get ready, you boys have fun" Erin smiled then went up the stairs

The three boys continued playing FIFA while they waited for the others to turn up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its not very long I've got half of the next chapter done which should be lots of fluff :) 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> Im posting without checking it for mistakes as I'm on my way to a NYE party so any major ones let me know 
> 
> Hope everyone has a great new years 
> 
> Much Love Belle <33


	12. But with you i feel again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis feels jealous and insecure Harry can sense this and tries to soothe his worries

[ ](http://s1068.photobucket.com/user/tinkerbelle881/media/4ffbf2c6-64f3-400a-8bef-9cdc4eeab108_zps0e45595d.jpg.html)

Louis POV

God Harry was a tease! Louis looked over at the blue wall of Harry room he couldn't look at Harry right now he knew if he did it would send him over the edge, He had never felt more turned on, more desperate to feel full. He felt like he would explode if Harry took any longer preparing him "Ready Harry" Louis panted, He heard the condom packet crinkle and rip he even heard the click of the lube bottle, his mind started to race with anticipation they were finally going to have sex, He felt the head of Harry cock nudging at his entrance and then Harrys lips were on his kissing him passionately. Harry pulled back to look at him his eyes asking if he was sure one last time, He nodded knowing he was definitely ready. Harry smiled before leaning in to kiss him again,

"Louis wake up time for school" Louis sat upright in bed taking in his surrounding which instead Harrys blue walls he saw posters of the Rovers, Sighing he laid back down throwing his arms across his face _Just a dream, a really good dirty dream._

Groaning Louis got out of bed careful of his morning wood and made his way to the bathroom to shower and take care of his problem. He had never felt more like a horny teenager then he did now waking up every morning hard thanks to dreams about Harry.

Once he arrived at school he made his way to the lockers looking around for Harry or his friends, he spotted Harry leaning against Louis locker talking to Niall, he noticed that Jessica and her friends were standing against the lockers opposite them. He felt a pang of jealously and insecurities then he knew he wasn't good enough for Harry and maybe sooner or later Harry would figure that out and leave Louis for a girl like Jessica

But Harry was standing against Louis Locker not his own he was waiting for Louis. Feeling a surge of confidence he walked towards his boyfriend, when Harry's saw Louis his eyes light up, turning his attention from Niall to Louis and opening his arms to wrap them around Louis, He smiled that perfect smile making the shorter boy smile as well, he glanced over at Jessica to see her giving him a death stare which he choose to ignore instead he leaned into Harry embrace and kissed him.

"Morning babe" Harry said once he pulled back from the kiss

Whenever Harry looked at Louis he felt butterflies, he knew it was still really early in their relationship but he was falling in love with Harry and by the way Harry looked at him he couldn't help but hope that maybe Harry was falling in love with him too.

"Hey" Louis rested his head on the juncture of Harry neck and shoulder breathing in his smell "Hey Niall"

"Hey Lou" Niall smiled brightly he was always so cheerful

Louis snuggled into Harry more seeking his warmth and the calm feeling that always settled over him when he was in Harry's arms.

"Hey guys" Louis looked up to see Zayn wrap his arms around Niall and kiss him and Liam who was holding Ashley's hand, Louis smiled to himself at how cute they were together. Liam had brought her to Harry's on Saturday night and everyone could see she liked Liam as much as Liam liked her it was really adorable.

"Hey Zayn, Hey Li" Louis smiled up at them "Hey Ashley" Ashley smiled at him just as the warning bell went

Louis couldn't help but look over at Jessica and her friends she was still openly staring at Harry even though he had his arms around Louis waist, turning in Harry's arms he leaned up and kissed him feeling Harry's arms tighten around his waist he smiled into the kiss, "See you in english" Louis smiled up at Harry.

Harry leaned in and placed a light kiss against his nose before nodding "See you in english" he pressed one last kiss to Louis lips before heading to class with Liam and Niall.

Louis turned to see Jessica giving him another death stare which he returned with a smirk. "You guys look very cosy Lou" Zayn said as they made their way to class "But you don't need to worry, its obvious to everyone that Harry only has eyes for you" Zayn gave Louis a knowing look he knew how Louis was with his insecurities.

"Jessica just never stops looking at him" Louis groaned he knew he shouldn't let it get to him but he couldn't help but feel insecure, Harry was so beautiful and amazing there was no way he was good enough for Harry. "And she's not the only one I've seen tonnes of girl's check him out and don't forget about Nick, he openly checks him out"

"Don't worry about them especially Nick" Zayn said as they sat in their seats he looked over at Nick who was in this class before turning back to Louis "I know he likes Harry but I've heard from Harry himself he can't stand the guy"

"Really?" Louis looked over at Nick before looking back at Zayn

"Yeah apparently Nick was really nice to him his first week here and all Harry did was ask about you, that of course annoyed Nick who then tried flirting with him and suggesting that you weren't interested in guys at all" Zayn narrowed his eyes while glancing at Nick, Louis could tell it pissed Zayn off he had never been more thankful for his friends then he was then.

"Wow no wonder he has been so cold to me since Harry started here" Louis smiled to himself Harry had been asking other people about him.

"Yeah he is jealous that Harry likes you not him." Zayn said as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

Finally it was lunch time as Louis made his way from the drama room which was on the other side of the school stopping at his locker to put his books in, he felt someones presence beside him he shut his locker to see Jessica and her bitchy friends looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Louis said rolling his eyes

"Your only a phase for him you know, he will get over it soon" Jessica made a bitchy face and Louis wondered how she did it so perfectly _it's probably because she is a bitch_ but still the words stung him.

Louis knew he couldn't let her know it affected him so he looked her up and down put his hand on his hip sighing "Well unless you grow a dick I really don't see him been interested in you" He took in the look of shock on their faces at his words before turning on his heel and walking towards the cafeteria. He kept a straight face but inside he was a mess of insecurity and doubt.

Once in the cafeteria he headed towards their table only to see Nick talking to Harry _Seriously_ Louis made his way to Harry and without warning sat down half in his lap before tilting his head up and smiling at him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis before leaning in to kiss him. Louis heard the disgruntled noise from Nick and had to bite back a smile he knew he was been childish but he couldn't help it.

"Hey babe how was drama?" Harry tilted his head to the side in the adorable way he does smiling at Louis.

Louis sighed just looking in Harry eyes was giving him butterflies "Was good, how was photography?"

"Not bad Niall almost broke a camera" Harry laughed at Niall who laughed with him _Must of been a had to be there thing_ "Didn't want you to have to stand in line so I got your lunch babe" Harry pushed his tray half in front of him before looking at Nick "Sorry what were you saying?"

Louis looked up at Nick "Hey Nick why don't you join us?" he raised an eyebrow smirking, He caught Zayn's matching smirk out of the corner of his eye. Louis was having a little too much fun seeing the jealous look on Nick's face.

"Oh thanks but I was just seeing if Harry was free tonight, we have an assignment together" Nick smiled at Harry he looked like the cat that got the cream, Louis felt his stomach drop this meant that Nick would be alone with Harry, He trusted Harry of course by he didn't trust Nick as far as he could throw him.

"Yeah you can come over tonight Nick about 6?"

"Prefect see you then Harry" Nick smiled at him it looked sweet and innocent but Louis saw the determination in his eyes.

"You're not watching your sisters tonight are you babe?" Louis shook his head he didn't trust his voice right now "Good I need your help too you know I'm hopeless at history" Harry said before looking up at Nick "Louis is ace at history so he can help us as well"

Louis felt himself blush when Harry complimented him, He felt Harry tighten his arms around him and kiss his temple making Louis melt into him.

The smile on Nicks face slipped for a moment and his eyes narrowed slightly at Louis before flicking up to Harry "No problem see you tonight" Louis felt the urge to stick his tongue out at Nick as he walked away.

"God I hate that guy" Zayn shook his head once Nick had left

"Yeah he is a pretentious douche" Niall said laying his head on Zayn's shoulder, next to him Liam was nodding in agreement

"He is a bit of a tool" Harry said making Louis almost sigh in relief "But unfortunately I got paired with him"

"He is as bad as Jessica" Ashley who Louis hadn't noticed was sitting between Harry and Liam added.

"Urgh she is horrible" Louis couldn't help but smile when Harry said that "I'm going to get a drink do you want one babe?" Louis nodded as Harry and Liam got up.

Ashley moved across to sit next to Louis "You know you have nothing to worry about right?" Louis looked at Ashley raising an eyebrow "I mean with Nick or Jessica, its clear that Harry likes you"

"You're only saying that because your with Liam now"

"No I'm not, it was clear to me from Harry's first day that he liked you. It was all over his face whenever you were in the room and when you weren't he was asking people about you i heard him talking to Nick in history that first week" Ashley smiled sweetly at him. Louis decided he liked her even more now, she was perfect for Liam but she also needed to fit in with their group and she seemed to not be intimidated by them.

"Oh" Louis wanted to ask what Harry and Nick had talked about but he didn't want to come across as desperate or clingy

"I sit behind Harry and Nick moved to sit next to him on the first day, which of course Harry didn't know because it was his first day" She shook her head like it annoyed her that Nick did that "Anyway Nick asked all about him and Harry told him he had just moved here and all that then he said 'Do you know Louis?' Nick said something about you been a man whore and goes after every girl that has a heartbeat"

Louis felt his jaw drop he couldn't believe Nick "That arsehole"

"Yeah that's what i thought he got quiet after that and for a few days he just sat and listened to Nick, i could tell he liked you and now because of Nick he had the wrong impression of you so i pulled him aside after class on that first friday and told him Nick was a liar" She gave him a sympathetic look

"Really?" Louis couldn't believe it he wasn't exactly friends with her before but they had always been nice to each other, he just didn't expect that from her.

"I told him 'i didn't know for sure what team you played for but i know that i have never seen you with a girl' he looked really happy at that said thank you and walked away" Ashley smiled at him before looking over at Harry and Liam walking back "That monday you guys kissed in the hallway so i guessed i was right"

"Thank you" Louis hugged her quickly she was definitely perfect for Liam.

The rest of lunch passed with Louis tucked into Harry side ignoring the death stares from both Jessica and Nick and just enjoying his friends laughing and joking about.

Harry was waiting for Louis outside his classroom after last period so they could go back to Harry's together with Niall and Zayn and play FIFA before Nick would turn up and try to ruin everything.

When they arrived at Harry's Erin was just getting ready to leave for a night shift "Hey guys" She said smiling at them

"Hi" all four replied smiling at her before Zayn and Niall went into the lounge room.

"There is money here on the counter for dinner Harry"

"Oh thanks, Nick is coming over to do an assignment with me and Louis" Harry said before running upstairs leaving Louis alone in the kitchen with Erin

Erin turned to look at Louis "Nick the douche bag from history?" Louis smiled at that "Harry told me about him apparently he can't get the clue that Harry is in a relationship with you"

"Yep that one"

"Your not in his history class are you Harry told me your in the advanced one?" Louis nodded feeling his cheeks heat up "Naww that cute he wants you here when Nick is here so he doesn't get any ideas"

"He said he need my help" Louis said shyly he was hoping that Harry wanted to show Nick that he was completely taken and that was why he asked him to be there but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions

"I think he wants show Nick to back off" Erin smiled at him before walking down the hall to the front door as Harry came back downstairs "See you guys later" She disappeared out the door

"Alright FIFA time!" Niall called out from the couch throwing a controller at Louis

They passed the time till Niall and Zayn had to leave playing FIFA and joking around, once they left there was only 30 minutes till Nick would turn up making Louis feel anxious.

 

Harry POV

He noticed that Louis was getting tense the closer it got to Nick arriving so he decided to take Louis mind off of it, Leaning down so Louis was basically laying on the couch he attached his lips to Louis neck sucking a mark in making Louis moan and grip Harry's hair, Once he was satisfied with the hickey he attacked Louis lips moaning at the warm heat as he licked into his mouth, he never got over the feeling of kissing Louis, he felt light headed in the best kind of way he felt sparks and heat and everything he had ever read about the perfect kiss he got when kissing Louis.

Harry used to read books to escape his father and the kids at school, he would get lost in a world of mythical creatures, epic battles and star crossed lovers but nothing in those books prepared him for how Louis made him feel. He knew that this was it, this is what people spend a life time searching for and he found it at 17. He felt the words bubble up in his throat he wanted to hold them back and wait a few weeks, it was way too early for it but before he knew what he was doing he pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you" Harry watched frozen in horror as Louis eyes went wide _this is it he's going to leave_ He saw Louis swallow and take a deep breath before smiling

"I love you to" pure happiness spread through him, he felt himself smile and start breathing again before leaning in to kiss Louis deeply

"I know its really soon and everything but Lou i really do love you, I've never felt like this before. You make me so happy i just want you to know" Harry's heart was racing he felt giddy with emotion like it was coursing through him and bubbling out of his mouth "I love your eyes they are so beautiful and when you smile it takes my breath away, don't ever change cause you are prefect"

"Harry" Louis eyes softened at him before Harry leaned down and captured his lips again they got lost in each other expressing their emotions through their kiss, before they knew it there was a knock at the door

Reluctantly Harry pulled away from Louis standing up he held out his hand for Louis to take, He didn't hate Nick that much he thought that maybe he could be friends with him but Nick never stopped hitting on Harry and that annoyed him. He hated the way Nick talked down about Louis and tonight he was going to show Nick that he loved Louis and hopefully put and end to Nicks crush on him.

Once Nick was inside and they were settled at the table working on the assignment Harry noticed Nick glancing at him a lot, They had got through almost all of the assignment in a little over an hour, what they had left they could easily finish in class the next day. He was getting really annoyed at the dirty looks Nick kept giving Louis who was helping them when Nick gave Louis a death stare after Harry kissed his cheek he felt his patience snap

"Whats your problem Nick?" Harry asked putting his arm around Louis

"What are you taking about Harry?" Nick was feigning innocence and Harry knew it

"Whats your problem with Louis?" Harry felt Louis move closer to him so he tightened his grip on him.

"I don't have a problem with him" Nick smiled sweetly

"Look Nick your a nice guy sometimes but i'm not stupid i see the way you look at me and i see the way you look at Louis" Harry looked at Louis before turning back to Nick "I don't like you like that, I'm with Louis, Thats not changing, ever understand"

Harry thought Nick was just going to accept what he said and move on so that maybe one day they could all be friends but he was wrong. Nick rolled his eyes which pissed Harry off ever since standing up to his dad he felt so confident like no one could put him down and make him feel crap.

"Louis is cute and all" Nick leaned forward onto his elbows and ran his eyes over Louis which made Louis lean closer to Harry who was now quickly losing his temper "But when your ready for someone who actually knows what they are doing and can make you feel good I'm here." Nick had the nerve to smirk at him.

Harry took a deep breath trying to calm himself down "Nick its not ever going to happen, i love Louis and I'm never going to let him go, especially to be with someone like you understand" Harry saw Nick thinking to through

"I didn't realise it was so serious between you two" Nick looks down at the table for a second before looking at Louis "Im sorry Louis won't happen again" He felt Louis nod next to him "Harry hope we can still be friends, i like having someone to talk to in history"

"Of course Nick" Nick grabbed his bag and put his books in before making his way to the front door followed by Harry and Louis "See you at school tomorrow" He said before slipping out the door

Harry wanted to believe Nick so he was going to give him one last chance if he really just wanted to be friends Harry would happily be friends with him otherwise he would never speak to him again.

"Thank god thats over" He sighed

"You told him you love me" Harry looked down at Louis who was smiling his eyes were bright and happy

"I told him the truth" Harry smiled as Louis leaned up to kiss him Harry wrapped his arms around Louis waist while Louis tangled his hands behind Harry's neck, He felt Louis move backwards gently pulling him up the stairs without breaking the kiss, about 3 steps up Harry stumbled causing Louis to break the kiss and giggle at him. He grabbed Harry's hands and led him to his own bedroom stopping at the doorway to kiss him deeply

"Erin's working afternoon shift?" Louis said a little breathless against his lips Harry nodded not able to form words his head still fuzzy from the kiss "So were alone for a while"

Harry caught on to what Louis was saying at that smiling he kissed him deeply pulling him into his room and falling onto his bed, Louis hands were in his hair as Harry's hands found Louis arse causing the shorter boy to moan into Harry's mouth.

Harry flipped them so he was on top of Louis and pulled off his shirt before looking down at the beautiful creature in his bed, He lifted Louis shirt over his head and threw it to the floor before leaning down and kissing Louis neck moving down to his delicate collarbones and sucking a mark into it. He ran his hands down Louis chest and tummy till he got to the top of Louis jeans, He palmed Louis hard cock through the fabric of his jean, pulling back from Louis collarbones looking for permission to go further, Louis nodded before leaning up and kissing Harry and pulling at Harry jeans to signal him to take them off as well.

When both boys were in their boxers Harry looked at Louis how beautiful he was before leaning across to his bedside table and getting his bottle lube and a condom out 'This ok?" He needed permission needed Louis to say yes he wanted to have sex with Harry before he would move any further

"Yes Harry...please" Louis eyes were lust blown and his lips were kiss bitten Harry couldn't believe he was this lucky to have such a stunning boyfriend, He mouthed at Louis cock through the material of his boxers earning a moan from the shorter boy, He slipped his fingers in the top of Louis boxers and pulled them off, He stood quickly and got rid of his own boxers before joining Louis on the bed again.

He opened the lube bottle slicking up two fingers before putting it on the bed next to him, He knew this would feel strange and might hurt been their first time and he wanted to make it as pain free as possible he leaned down to take Louis in his mouth causing a moan from him.

 

Louis POV

This was it _finally_ both Harry and him were naked and both aware of where this was going, He heard Harry opening the lube but he didn't expect him to start sucking him off, He moaned at the feeling of Harry's mouth on him losing himself in the wet heat, He felt Harry finger tracing his rim slowly pushing in, He didn't feel any pain just pleasure when his finger passed the muscle and he was finally inside him. Moaning Louis squirmed at the feeling but tried to focus on Harry's mouth as Harry started to work a second finger in and start to scissors his fingers making Louis feel incredible, He felt Harry start to fuck him with his fingers stretching him out.

He grasp when Harry hit what had to be his prostate, There was white hot pleasure erupting in his lower abdomen "Ah Harry there" He managed to moan out

He felt Harry's mouth leave his cock "Yeah" Harry replied nudging his prostate again "god your gorgeous Lou"

Louis was lost in the pleasure grinding down on Harry's hand he managed to pant out "More"

He felt the burning stretch as Harry added another finger, groaning at the sensation that was all new to him and incredible, After what felt like forever Harry pulled out his fingers leaning down to kiss his lips "So hot Lou, so hot" He felt Harry press a kiss to the inside of his thigh when he heard the rip of the condom packet and the click of the lube lid, suddenly he was reminded of his dream and felt his cheeks heat up he brought he hand up to bite his fingers praying he wouldn't wake up.

Harry nudged his thighs apart further lining himself up with Louis hole before leaning down to kiss Louis "You sure" He breathed against Louis lip

"Positive" Louis nodded leaning up to kiss Harry.

As he felt the initial burn he focused on the feeling of Harry's lips against his and the knowledge that this was Harry he wouldn't hurt Louis soon the pain would pass and there would pleasure.

Once Harry had bottomed out he held still kissing Louis and murmuring praise until Louis felt like he could handle Harry moving "Ok ready" he felt Harry nod then he felt Harry pulling out and thrusting back in making the shorter boy moan at the feeling, He felt Harry kissing him and speeding up his thrusts it wasn't until Harry changed the angle slightly that he hit his prostate causing Louis to buck up and let out a moan at the feeling of absolute ecstasy "There"

Harry keep that angle making Louis see stars at the feeling "Arg...Harry...close" Louis managed to moan out

"Me to Lou" Harry wrapped one hand around Louis cock and stroked him a couple of times before Louis vision whited out at the absolute pleasure he felt, He felt like he was floating but at the same time was hyper aware of everything, He could feel Harry spill into the condom and collapse onto his chest panting, He felt the sticky cum on his stomach and Harry kiss him deeply.

"I love you" Louis whispered against Harry's mouth before kissing him with all the emotion he could.

"Love you to Lou" Harry whispered back between kisses. He felt Harry pull out of him and press a kiss to his temple before he got up and went into the bathroom,

Louis laid there feeling like he was floating still, He just had sex with the boy he loved and it was amazing. He never in a million years imagined feeling so safe and secure while putting himself in such a vulnerable position but Harry made him feel that and so much more. He couldn't help but smile to himself everything was perfect, He looked up at Harry when he came back in the room with a wet towel and started to clean Louis up leaning over to press a soft kiss to his mouth Louis felt butterflies at the sweet action.

"I was thinking of asking my mum if she minded me staying here tonight, if thats ok with you?"

"Yeah i would love that, waking up with you would be a dream come true" Harry said softly making Louis melt at the romance. "Ill just check with Erin" Harry got up from the bed and ran downstairs to get his phone while Louis called his mum who was surprisingly fine with it.

"Erin says it fine as long as your mum knows your here" Harry came back into the room carrying 2 water bottles and pulled out 2 pairs of track pants throwing one on the bed

"My mum said it was fine" Louis was giddy he couldn't wait to snuggle into Harry's arms and fall asleep, He wanted to see Harry first thing in the morning with his hair all wild and his sleepy eyes. Louis managed to get the track pants on without having to get out of bed and moved across so there was room for Harry.

Once Harry was under the covers with his arm around him Louis snuggled in to his chest laying his head on Harry's heart and listening to his heart beat. "Besides Nick been here, this was the perfect night" He looked up through his lashes at Harry who smiled

"Yeah it was, your so beautiful you know that" Harry kissed his nose making Louis giggle, He believed Harry when he told him. He never thought he could feel this content he promised himself to not let Nick or Jessica or anyone make him feel unworthy of Harry, He had made Louis feel more than he ever thought possible just by saying those 3 little words.

"I dont trust Nick" Louis found himself saying, He really didn't trust that Nick would just let it go.

"I don't either, but don't worry your the only one for me Lou." Harry kissed him deeply making Louis stomach flip and his heart swell with love "I love you, good night"

"Love you to, good night"

Louis fell asleep with a smile on his face to the sound of Harry's heartbeat, his last thought;

_I never want to fall asleep any other way_

Harry POV

He watched Louis fall asleep in his arms unable to fight the smile on his face, He was so happy. A month ago he was broken down basically a shell of himself but now he felt strong and loved, Louis made him feel complete. Without waking Louis he reached for his phone to take a photo of this perfect moment he wanted to remember forever the first time Louis feel asleep in his arms. After setting an alarm for the morning and changing his background picture to the new photo he set his phone on the bedside table.

Placing a kiss in Louis hair which made the shorter boy snuggle closer he looked out the window, The stars were the same ones he used to wish to back at his fathers. He would wish for someone to save him take him away from the pain and on nights where he couldn't cope he wish to join his mum. But now he wished to spend the rest of his life making Louis smile, of falling asleep with Louis every night and always feeling as loved as Louis makes him feel.

Harry feel asleep dreaming of a life with Louis his last thought was;

_I never want to fall asleep any other way_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut like that hope it was ok! 
> 
> Lots of Love Belle <33


	13. It's the only time I've ever felt like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time waking up together <3  
> Lots of fluff in here with a tiny bit of sadness. 
> 
> Lots of love Belle <33

[ ](http://s1068.photobucket.com/user/tinkerbelle881/media/e24640bd-053d-45bf-bb16-9da41ff4ad1c_zpsbb179c02.jpg.html)

** Harry's POV **

Harry woke up a about 15 minutes before his alarm was set to go off, blinking his eyes open trying to fight the sleepy fog from his mind. He tightened his hold on Louis who nuzzled into Harry's chest. Harry looked down at the peaceful boy sleeping on him taking a moment to marvel at him. Harry wanted to commit to memory the way Louis eyelashes fanned against his cheeks and the cute little twitch of his nose while he slept, he wanted to remember the feeling of his breath against his chest and the way Louis feathery hair felt against his chin.

Harry drunk it all in feeling so much love for the sleeping boy, his mind raced back to the night before where not only did he tell Louis that he loved him and Louis had said it back but they had made love. Harry couldn't stop the happiness from spreading through him, he felt everything he didn't have before, he felt safe in his home, happy at school and in love with a boy who loved him back. Louis made him feel strong like his past didn't make him weak it made him a survivor.

Since his mum had died his father had made him feel like everything he did was wrong like he was wrong, He wasn't a good son and was never going to be good enough. At school he became withdrawn and a target for bullies who never let up. He would go from school where he was called names and mocked and on the really bad days he was beaten, but that was nothing compared to when he got home. He had no safe place, he was truly alone and the feeling broke him more then once.

_There was no one to tell and nowhere to hide I kept the pain to myself while a part of me died._

The day that Erin knocked on his door saved his life, he honestly believes that if had stayed there his father would end up beating him so badly he wouldn't have lost the desire to get up and keep living, his father would have beat the will to live out of him that's how close he was to giving up. Harry sighed feeling the hopelessness well up in his chest sometimes the memories still get to him.

_And then I meet you._

Louis made that part of him live again, the moment Harry laid eyes on the feathered haired beauty he felt alive, felt like he had a reason to continue living. He never imagined falling in love after Chris didn't think he could do that to himself again, feel ashamed of his sexuality but Louis made him feel proud of who he was, made him feel like there was nothing wrong with who he loved just because they happened to be the same sex as him. Harry looked down at Louis smiling he knew that everything was different now they had crossed a point in their relationship and there was no going back, they loved each other and they gave themselves to each other and Harry felt like finally he found his place, he had finally found his home;

 _Sometimes, home has_ _a heartbeat_

Looking at the clock he could see that his alarm would go off in a minute he smiled and kissed to top of Louis hair making the sleeping boy mumbled something into Harry's chest. Harry tried to bit back the smile on his face at the utter adorableness of his boyfriend but it was hopeless he was far too gone for this boy. Harry kissed his forehead this time whispering "Lou, babe its time to get up"

Louis just snuggled closer into Harry wrapping his arm around him and mumbling again. Harry loved it, waking up with Louis was everything he could ever want and more he knew he would never tire of the cute mumbling or how clingy Louis was like he was afraid that Harry was going to leave him even when he slept. Louis breathed out a soft "Harry" making Harry's heart skip a beat he held Louis tighter and pressed a kiss to his hair again.

"Babe we have to get up now, we have school" Harry watched as Louis blinked awake bringing his hand up to his eye to rub the sleep away while yawning. He looked up at Harry with soft eyes taking in the small smile on Harry's face before returning that smile. 

"Hi" Harry said softly

"Hi" Louis smiled Harry watched him duck his head down to press a kiss to Harry chest before he shuffling up Harry's body to press one to his lips.

Harry kissed Louis back not caring about morning breathe or how much he needed to pee right now, he lost himself to kissing Louis prefect lips and running his hands up Louis back feeling the velvet soft skin that Harry wanted to press a million kisses into.

Louis broke the kiss smiling down at Harry who smiled back "Did you want to take a shower?" Harry asked trying to remember why they needed to leave the comfort of his bed.

"That would be good" Harry watched as Louis answered then stretched arching his back off the mattress while Harry was having trouble remembering to breathe. "Is Erin here?"

Harry nodded "Otherwise I would suggest a joint shower, you know to conserve water and all" Harry smirked at Louis

"Oh I'm all for conserving water" Louis smiled cheekily at Harry who pinched his bum in return causing Louis to giggle and press a kiss to Harry's lip.

Harry sat up getting out of bed and looking down at the slept in bed that still contained his gorgeous boyfriend. Harry's breathe hitched in his throat at the imagine of a freshly woken up Louis smiling at him from his under his blanket. "I love you sleeping in my bed" Harry reached out his hand to help Louis out of bed.

"I loved sleeping in your bed with you" Louis answered as he got out of bed kissing Harry once more before Harry handed him a towel.

Harry went through his clothes while Louis was showering trying to find something that the shorter boy could wear to school, he found a white cotton t-shirt that would go with Louis black jeans and fished out his own outfit to wear. He heard Louis turn the water off and a minute later step into Harry's room with only a towel loosely around his waist. Harry took in the sight of Louis with damp hair and a bare chest a couple of drops of water falling from the edges of his hair to run down his chest Harry wanted nothing more then to lay Louis down and chase the water with his mouth till Louis was a squirming mess below him. Harry shook his head to get rid of the thoughts Erin would kill him if they were late to school and probably never let Louis stay over again.

Instead he pulled out a pair of boxers and handed them to Louis who kissed him in return as he made his way to the shower. Once they were both dressed they made their way downstairs to have some breakfast. Erin was still asleep so thankfully their was no awkward conversations, they got to enjoy breakfast together alone before leaving for school.

Louis picks Harry up for school whenever he doesn't need to take his sisters then Niall will pick him up, but arriving at school together after spending the night together felt so different for Harry. He held Louis hand as they walked towards their lockers smiling at each other and looking like any other loved up couple. Harry noticed Nick staring at him from down the hall giving him a small nod as a greeting which Harry returned, He noticed Jessica and her followers standing opposite his locker even though he knew hers was at least 2 locker blocks down from his. 

He hated that they could make Louis feel insecure he understood why but he still hated it, once they reached Harry locker he crowded Louis against it kissing him deeply one hand on his neck the other around his waist. He pulled back from the kiss resting his forehead against Louis "Love you" he breathed out

Louis smile while he replied "Love you too" making Harry's insides feel fuzzy and warm. He pecked Louis nose earning a giggle from the shorter boy who put his arms around Harry's waist and rested his head against Harry's neck, Harry could smell his bodywash on Louis making his mind race with thoughts, He wanted Louis to always smell like him. 

"You smell like my bodywash" Harry said through a smile

"Yeah sorry" Louis looked at Harry nervously

"Don't apologise I love it, you smell like me" Harry kissed him trying to get him to understand just how hot it was that Louis smelt like him with his own Louis musk added to the mix. 

"Hey guys" Harry turned leaning against the locker so Louis was fitted under his arm pulling the shorter boy against his side, seeing Niall and Zayn stopping in front of them Zayn with his arm around Niall similar to how Harry had his around Louis. 

"Hey" Harry and Louis spoke in unison 

"How was the study sesh with Nick?" Zayn asked eyebrows raised

"Interesting" Harry replied looking up the hall quickly to see Nick look away the second Harry caught him watching "Long story short he kept giving Louis fithly looks i got sick of it and told him that Louis and me are together and thats not going to change so he needed to get over it." he pressed a kiss to Louis fringe then his nose smiling 

Zayn was glaring down the hall over Niall's shoulder at Nick "Good, he needs get it through his thick skull" Zayn turned back 

"He can't think clearly with that much hair gel in" Niall laughed making Louis giggle, The sound made Harry's heart skip a beat he loved hearing Louis laugh but his giggle was seriously cute. 

"Hey Li, Hi Ashley" Harry turned to where Liam approached hearing Louis greet him 

"Hey guys" Liam greeted everyone letting go of Ashley's hand to open his locker and get out his books 

"Hey Harry we have history first period don't we" Harry nodded at Ashley "Are we in the classroom or the library?" 

"I think Library so we can finish the assignment" Harry turned to open his locker putting away his books he didn't need till after first break. 

Harry watched Louis move a few lockers up to get his books ready talking to Zayn whose locker was next to Louis, Harry felt someone bump into his shoulder looking behind him he saw Niall dramatically push Harry off his locker

"Hey Niall i thought Louis was the one who took drama not you" Ashley joked making Harry and Liam laugh 

"Got to get this giant off my locker somehow" Niall quipped sticking out his tongue 

Just as Louis and Zayn made their way back the warning bell sounded "Time for class" Liam stated the obvious before leaning in to kiss Ashley 

Harry made grabby hands at Louis who ducked his head but went into Harry's arms kissing him before heading down the hall with Zayn. 

Harry made his way to the library with Ashley "Hows everything with Liam going?" He liked Ashley she was a nice girl easy to talk to, Harry didn't find girls attractive but he could appreciate beauty when he saw it, Ashley had a girl next door sort of beauty people might call her plain but her hazel eyes, her freckles across her nose and cheeks and her kind smile set her apart from others. 

"Really good, I've always had a crush on him just never had the guts to tell him, then in english he sat at the desk next to me and well we started talking, I swear i almost fainted when he asked me out didn't expect it." Harry watched the smile on her face she looked so happy talking about Liam 

"Well I've only known both of you for a few weeks obviously but you seem really happy together" Harry smiled at her before looking at the door to the library where Nick had just disappeared through 

He felt Ashley hand on his arm pulling him to a stop, turning to face her he noticed the nervous look on her face "Look Harry i know its not my place or anything but i don't trust Nick, Liam told me that Louis can be really insecure and well i sit behind you in class and hear what Nick says about Louis and how he flirts with you" Ashley looked around "I know you never flirt back obviously and i can see how much you like Louis bu-" 

"Love" Harry cut her off "I love him" seeing Ashley smile at that he continued "And i told him that last night" 

"Oh my god Harry thats so cute" Ashley tilted her head to the side "But i still don't trust Nick i don't think he will stop, just be careful it can be really hard to see people flirt with your boyfriend having both Nick and Jessica fall over themselves around you it would be easy to feel insecure." 

"I hear ya, I never want Lou to feel that way" Harry turned making his way towards the library with Ashley hearing the final bell go. 

Once inside the library Harry found Nick sitting at one of the work tables, He noticed Ashley's partner was at the next table so they both made their way over.

"Hi Nick" Harry greeted him as he sat down opposite Nick

"Hey Harry, how was the rest of your night?" Nick smiled Harry couldn't tell if it was a genuine friendly smile or something else

"Very good thanks" Harry opened his part of the assignment up "Lets get this finished hey" Harry made eye contact with Ashley over Nicks shoulder suppressing a laugh as she rolled her eyes gesturing with her head to her partner.

Harry felt like Ashley and him could be good friends, He was happy Liam picked her over all the other girls in the school thanking his lucky stars Liam didn't end up with a girl like Jessica. 

 

** Louis POV  **

Louis left Harry's embrace to head to science with Zayn who seemed to be giving Louis a calculating look. 

"What?" Louis asked raising his eyebrows

"You look different, and don't think i missed the fact that your wearing Harry's shirt" Zayn smirked as they took their seats at the same desk, Louis trying to discreetly sit leaning on his thigh more then directly on his bum which was still a bit sore. 

"How could you possibly know if this is Harry's or my shirt?" Louis challenged, It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Zayn about last night he did really he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, not the 'losing his virginity' part but the 'Harry told me he loves me' part. 

"Firstly its a size or 2 too big, and it had a breast pocket which i know for a fact your white shirt doesn't" Zayn retorted levelling Louis with his 'tell me everything now' look. 

"You know way to much about my clothes are you sure its Niall your in love with" Louis smirked he liked that Zayn and him could tease each other in a loving friendly way 

"Oh toss off idiot" Zayn elbowed him "You also smell like Harry instead of your citrus scented body wash, and before you make a sassy comment back i sit next to you every day i know how you usually smell Lou" 

Louis shook his head laughing at his friend "Well i guess I'm caught then sherlock" 

Zayn smiled "So tell me what happened last night then" 

Louis waited until the teacher told them to work in pairs before sitting at his desk at the front of the class room to grade some work

"Well after you and Niall left we made out on the couch and he told me" Louis paused trying to calm his heart, just thinking about what Harry said and the look on his face when he said it made Louis stomach flip, Zayn made an impatient noise at Louis "He said I love you" 

"Lou!" Zayn basically shouted causing people to look at them and the teacher to remind them to work quietly "What did you say" 

"I told him thanks but for me it was just a fling" Louis watched Zayn's eyebrows shoot up for a second before it clicked in his head eyebrows returning to their normal position as he narrowed his eyes at Louis "What do you think i said" Louis laughed "I told him i love you too" 

Zayn smiled at him "Your an arse Lou, but seriously I'm happy for you, what happened with Nick though it seems like there is more to the story?" 

"Not much more he told him 'I don't like you like that, I'm with Louis, Thats not changing, ever understand' Nick said something like 'Louis cute and all but when your ready for someone who actually knows what they doing and can make you feel good I'm here' that made Harry pretty angry" 

"Seriously I'm going to deck him, the fucking nerve of him" Zayn was angry he always protected Louis since they were in kindergarten together if someone picked on Louis, Zayn or Liam would be there standing up for him Louis always knew he had the best friends ever. "What did Harry do?" 

Louis smiled he loved this part, its one thing for Harry to tell him that he loved him but to tell someone else to defend him well that made Louis burst with Happiness "He looked at Nick and said 'its not ever going to happen, i love Louis and I'm never going to let him go, especially to be with someone like you understand' Nick looked a bit shocked then apologised he left almost straight away" 

"He told Nick that he loved you?" Louis nodded unable to contain his smile "Wow that boy is so gone for you" Louis blushed unable to keep his mind from wandering to what happened after "Wait what are you not telling me?" 

Louis bite his lip trying to will his cheeks to stop blushing, he remembered reading somewhere that when you blush your stomach lining does as well and that thought made him laugh. 

"Did you guys?" Zayn looked at him with wide eyes 

"Yes" Louis felt his cheeks heat up again ducking his head a little 

"That explains why you guys were so cuddly this morning, Niall and i were like that after the first time" 

"What do you mean after the first time, you guys are always like that" Louis elbowed Zayn making them both laugh 

"Yeah well its different after that step you know" Louis looked at Zayn confused not quite understanding what he meant "When your in love and you give yourself to each other you feel closer, more connected i don't know how to explain it" Zayn was blushing when he finished 

"Geez Z didn't know you were so romantic, but i get it when i woke up this morning in Harry's arms it was like all my insecurities disappeared, i didn't second guess anything or feel self conscious i felt safe and loved when he called me gorgeous i felt it you know" Louis sighed 

"Thats how i feel with Niall" Zayn smiled getting that far away look in his eyes "When he is in my arms i feel like everything is right, like the stuff with his mum doesn't matter because in the end our love is stronger then her hatred. I feel complete which not many people get to have especially at 17. I know that i will be with Ni forever because i can't imagine my life without him, only 4 more months and i get to spend every night with him falling asleep with my world in my arms" 

Louis wanted to cry, this wasn't a side of Zayn he had ever seen before. Louis knew under the tattoos and leather jackets of Zayn's tough exterior he was a softie at heart  but this was different this was like looking into one of Zayn's artworks seeing the core of his being and now Louis felt like Zayn's art made so much more sense. 

"Wow Z" Louis was a little choked up "That's beautiful" 

"That's how Harry looks at you, like your his world" Zayn smiled "I know the look because i give it to Niall all the time." 

  _Love is not finding someone to live with. It's finding someone you can't live without._

"Do you think maybe Harry and i are moving to fast?" Louis knew he could trust Zayn to answer honestly 

"Im a big believer in when you know you know, would waiting 6 months or a year make a difference, i really don't think so. You and Harry are made for each other i could feel that first day the energy around you guys was insane" Zayn smiled softly at Louis 

"All in" Louis breathe out relieved that Zayn agreed with him 

"Yeah all in" Zayn agreed 

They got nothing done that lesson by the time the bell went they had only just finished talking, The rest of the day moved slowly Louis just wanted it to be lunch already so he could see Harry again. 

Making his way to the cafeteria with Liam he felt lighter more confident then he ever had before. He didn't care when Jessica's stupid friends gave him filthy looks, which he never quite understood it wasn't like he stole Harry from Jessica or anything she just hated that the hot new guy wanted Louis not her. Even in drama when Nicks stupid hipster friend Max made a few remarks about Louis he didn't shrink in on himself and start to doubt everything. 

The second he walked into the cafeteria he felt his stomach flip, pausing for a second to take in the scene in front of him Louis's eyes widened in shock. In the middle of the cafeteria Zayn was standing between a furious looking Harry and a angry looking Max one hand on Harry chest pushing him back and the other pointing at Max telling him to "Back off" 

It took Liam only a second to take the scene in before he was rushing forward towards Zayn, Louis felt someone grab his arm pulling over to where Niall was at the table he turned to see Ashley's hand on his arm. 

"What happened?" Louis asked Niall 

"Don't know Max said something to Harry as him and Zayn where walking to the table and he lost it told Max to Fuck off and then Max tried to hit him" 

"Seriously Max back off!" Zayn yelled at Max who looked like he wanted to rip Harry's head off

"You think your safe here Styles!" Max yelled 

 Harry laughed his features darkening Louis knew he shouldn't find it so attractive but Harry looked hot. 

"You don't get it, I DONT CARE!" Harry spat back 

Liam leaned in close to Harry whispering something before Harry turned to say something back, Louis watched Liam nod and Harry smile at Max not a friendly smile but a threatening smile. The whole cafeteria was watching as Max smug expression turned to scared at Harry's smile he took a step back visibly intimated by not only Harry but Zayn who had a reputation for not holding back in a fight and Liam who was buff and took boxing classes which everyone knew about. Louis held his breathe waiting to see what happened next. 

"Is it wrong that I'm really turned on by my boyfriend right now" Niall whispered to Louis 

"I hope not cause I am too" Louis shot Niall a nervous smile 

"Max! what the hell are you doing!" Louis watched Nick grab Max's arm trying to pull him back "What the hell is going on Harry?" Nick asked looking between Harry and Max 

Harry whispered something in Zayn's ear causing Zayn to nod and step back dropping his hands, Harry stepped forward towards Nick and Max saying something in a hushed voice that Louis couldn't catch but by the look on Harry's face it wasn't an invite to a tea party. 

Nick tightened his grip on Max who looked halfway between shitting himself and wanting to hit Harry instead he nodded before turning away and storming out of the cafeteria. 

"I have no idea what that was about Harry. Im sorry" Nick held up his hands in apology to Harry who just shrugged before Nick turned and headed out after Max followed by their group of hipster friends who all look slightly terrified of Harry Zayn and Liam. 

"Alright back to your lunches everyone!" Liam yelled 

Louis watched all this with wide eyes he was half turned on by Harry and half scared that Harry was going to get hurt by Max. He felt his blood racing through his veins as Harry locked eyes with him following Zayn and Liam as they made their way to the table. The second Zayn was in front of Niall Louis watched him throw his arms around Zayn, Liam went over to Ashley and leaned in close talking to her in hushed whispers. 

Harry stopped a step away from Louis with a clouded look on his face, He couldn't take it anymore and stepped towards his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on Harry's chest. He could hear how fast Harry's heart was beating turning his head to place a kiss on it he then felt Harry exhale a breathe in his hair. Louis looked up at his boyfriend finding the beautiful green eyes he loved before leaning up to kiss him gently. 

Harry moved his hands to Louis face cupping his jaw before resting his forehead against Louis "Sorry" he breathed out 

Louis kissed him, hard. It wasn't a messy kiss it was just a press of lips against lips but he felt Harry relax against him before pulling back "Why are you sorry?" 

Harry looked down for a second before his eyes flicked back to Louis "Lost my temper, and you looked scared i dont ever want to scare you" Harry whispered against his lips words that only Louis could hear. 

"I wasn't scared of you Harry i was scared you were going to get hurt" he pressed a tender kiss to Harry's mouth "I love you" He watched as Harry expression cleared, the tension finally leaving his face 

"Love you to Boo" Louis hated when his mum called him Boo or Boobear but hearing Harry say it made his heart tighten in his chest it was so intimate, so sweet. Harry sat at the table pulling Louis onto his lap and wrapping his arms around Louis middle. Louis loved it when Harry hold him like this, there was something so sweet about the kisses Harry would dot along his cheek and against his temple that made Louis melt.  

"What the hell happened" Liam asked looking between Harry and Zayn 

Louis locked eyes with Niall from across the table both been held by their boyfriends sharing a look of relief that no one was hurt. 

"Max grabbed Harry arm as he walked past said 'My cousin is Alex Manning by the way' Harry grabbed Max's hand twisting it off him then said 'Don't ever touch me' Max said something i didn't catch then" All eyes went to Harry to fill in the missing part 

"He said 'Want me to tell him where you are' i told him to 'fuck off' and he swung at me" Harry looked at Liam "Then Zayn pushed Max back and told him to 'back off' next thing i know your there holding my arm back and well you guys heard the rest" 

"Whose Alex?" Niall asked looking at Harry, Louis saw the confusion on his face mirrored on Niall's face 

Harry breathed deep Louis felt Harry's chest expand and then deflate when he breathed out "He is someone who made my life hell at my old school." Louis knew what he was talking about, Harry had been completely honest with the him and the boys about how bad it was for him. That's why seeing Harry defend himself made Louis proud.

Since the weekend when Harry had to face his father again he started going to the boxing gym with Liam twice a week. Louis remembers Harry telling him how much anger he had towards his father and the guys who bullied him at his school, He said that once he finally confronted his father he wasn't afraid anymore and now he was left with this anger, Erin's friend Paul had taken him to the gym to work some of the anger off and it turned out Liam went to the same gym, Louis remembers seeing Harry after the boxing session and seeing how much happier he looked like a weight had been lifted. 

"What did you say to Haz, Li?" Louis asked 

Liam looked at Harry and smiled "Oh i...umm...i pointed out that if Max tried to hit him then he should use the combo we practiced the last session" Harry and Liam shared a laugh 

"Wait your telling me" Niall leaned forward as he spoke "That instead of trying to calm Harry down you were giving him pointers on how to fight Max?" Niall looked at Liam with disbelief "What did you say back Haz?" 

Harry breathed out a laugh "I said you mean the jab cross left hook combo" 

Liam laughed while Niall shook his head in disbelief again, Louis watched his boyfriend smile. 

"What did you say to Zayn then?" 

Zayn barked out a laugh "He said i just want to have a word with him" Louis caught Zayn's eyes over the table watching him tighten his grip on Niall, After what Zayn told him this morning it was easy to see now just how well they fit together just how perfect they were for each other. "So Harry, what did you say to him?" 

Louis looked up at Harry who was biting his lip, Harry ducked down quickly to press a kiss to Louis mouth giving Louis butterflies "I told him that if i ever saw Alex again i wouldn't be the same Harry i was before and that i know stuff about Alex that he might not like me to reveal" 

"You looked bloody scary Haz" Niall laughed "Just like when you stood up to your dad and the same look in your eye" 

"Well i felt like i wanted to rip his head off so i guess i must of looked pretty angry" Louis felt Harry start rubbing circles on his stomach "Thank you Zayn and Liam for standing up for me" 

"No problem mate" Zayn smiled across the table at Harry before smiling at Louis 

"Anytime H" Liam leaned across the table tapping Harry's arm "That what friends do" 

The rest of lunch passed they filled the time with jokes and laughter, Louis couldn't help but notice everyone trying to sneak glances at the table. The last 2 classes of the day seemed to fly by they were the only 2 Louis had with Harry. 

Once the final bell rang signalling the start of the week they packed up and made their way to the lockers to drop off any books they didn't need over the weekend, Louis watched Niall run up and jump on Harry's back, watched Harry smile and laugh at his friend. 

_Oh how i love those dimples_

"Hey Haz, did you get a msg from Erin?" Niall asked over his shoulder still hanging on to Harry like a monkey while Liam, Zayn and Ashley joined them.

"Got it in last period, saying she's having a BBQ and bonfire tonight" Harry looked up at Louis "She said your all invited, even you Ash" 

Louis watched the shock register on her face "Oh I'm going to the movies with my friends tonight thanks for the invite though"

"That hurts Ash, i thought we were your friends" Louis said pouting.

"Of course you guys are but sometimes a girl needs her girl friends you know" She said with actual concern thinking she actually hurt his feelings.

"He's just messing with you Ash" Harry said shaking his head at Louis who cracked a smile. 

"Thats how you know he likes you" Liam joked pulling her in for a hug while she gave him a fake dirty look. 

"Funny Louis" Ashley laughed then kissed Liam goodbye. 

 Louis continued to put all his books away not having any homework over the weekend. He knew he mum worked sunday morning but that was it he had no other babysitting duty for the rest of his weekend. 

"So tonight you guys coming?" Niall asked once he shut his locker. 

"Im in" Zayn said moving to take Niall's hand "Just need to get my sisters from school and wait till my mums home, probably about 6" 

"Sounds good" Liam smiled 

"How did you find out about it before Harry did?" Louis asked Niall 

"Greg messaged me" Niall replied 

"So Louis you coming?" Louis looked at his boyfriends hopeful eyes knowing he could never say no to him. 

"Definitely, just need to go home now see my mum and sisters you know" Harry's answering smile gave Louis butterflies 

"Lou ill come with you?" Liam asked him as they started walking towards the exit 

"Course Li, meet you out front of mine about 6?" Liam nodded as he made he way over to his car. 

Louis pulled Harry in for kiss, he knows he will see him in 3 hours but still he can't help start to miss him already. Harry broke the kiss smiling his gorgeous smile at Louis before kissing his nose. The way Harry would kiss his nose gave him butterflies and made his heart swell with the feeling of been loved, he didn't know why such a simple action would have such a effect on him but to him it was the sweetest thing he hoped Harry never stopped. 

"See you in a few hours babe, Love you" Harry kissed him one last time stroking his fingers over Louis cheekbones 

"Love you too" Louis said before getting in his car and watching Harry walk over to Niall's car. Louis smiled feeling incredibly giddy like when you suck in helium from a balloon and can't stop laughing at your own voice. The drive home was short but he managed to listen to 2 love songs singing along loudly smiling like a fool. 

As soon as he opened the front door he was attached by twin terrors shouting about how they missed him. He kneeled down to hug his little sisters "Missed you guys too" 

"Hey Lou, come into the kitchen please!" Louis heard his mum call out 

"Ok girls ill come play with you once I've spoken to mum ok" Their smiles made Louis's day  _god they are cute_

Taking a deep breathe Louis made his way to the kitchen ready to answer any questions his mum may have. 

"Hey mum" 

"Hey sweetheart, Good day at school?" 

"Yeah good day, how was yours?" 

"Very good, So how was last night? did that guy give you and Harry any trouble?" Louis had talked to his mum on the phone about Nick yesterday afternoon needed her to calm him down. 

"He tried, but Harry shut him down." He watched his mum smile 

"I knew i liked that boy for a reason" Jay hugged him kissing his forehead "Now I'm not going to ask about what else happened" Louis knew by the knowing look on her face she could guess at what happened but he was so thankful she didn't say anything "Just one question" 

Louis nodded one question he could do this, taking a deep breathe he meet his mum eyes 

"Were you safe" 

"Yes mum" relief washed over him 

"Good go play with your sisters" Jay smiled  _I have the best mum ever._

"I'm going to Harry's tonight mum all the boys will be there and some if Erin's friends for a BBQ"

"Ok have fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry it took so long to get done just life got away from me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! kudos and comments make my day <33


	14. It's just a moment of change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what happened but I edited this chapter and changed a few things but then when i posted it reverted back to the unedited version :(
> 
> I only noticed it after a few hours, i may go through and edit it if i get a chance in the next day or to.  
> Sorry everyone <33

** Harry's POV **

Niall dropped him off at home telling him he would be back in an hour or so just wanted to go home and shower before coming back. Feeling exhausted from the emotions of the day Harry was more then happy to have some time to himself. Knowing there would be people over tonight he choose to not dump his bag in the lounge room instead going up to his room with the hope of maybe getting his homework out of the way. As soon as he entered his room and saw the bed still in the state of slept in, he dumped his bag on the desk toeing off his shoes and crawling onto his bed. Louis scent was still in his pillow breathing deep to inhale the calming smell he finally let himself process what happened in the cafeteria at lunch. 

He couldn't believe Max had threaten him with that, but what surprised him the most was how he reacted to it. He wasn't scared by what Max said, definitely wasn't scared by the thought of Alex anymore. He let his mind wander back to that moment outside his fathers place.

He remembers the moment his mind changed, went from feeling frozen in place waiting for the pain, to been hollow. It was seeing Niall who wouldn't hurt a fly stand up to his father, it was the first time he felt protected. He can't explain what happened suddenly instead of hearing the hurtful words that tore at his soul or seeing the hate on his father face knowing he would be feeling the hits soon, he saw a pitiful drunk who couldn't hurt him anymore. 

It wasn't till later that night when he was alone laying in bed looking at the stars that he let it get to him. He cried more then he had ever cried before, these tears were different he wasn't crying from the physical pain or the voices of everyone telling he was a disgusting faggot.

This time he cried at the injustice of everything why did he have to go through that. He cried knowing how close he had gotten to giving up, how close he was to losing his future. It had never seemed like a big deal to him giving up, his future was just as bleak as his past why not just let his father break him he had been threatened with it a hundred times before. 

It wasn't fair Harry had been beaten down verbally, physically and emotionally for years. He finally had a second chance, a chance to start over where nobody knew him and for the first time since he could remember his life wasn't a nightmare. He had friends, people who would stand up for him, people who supported him. Erin who gave him a safe place to live and Louis who gave him a reason to live.

He remembers himself getting out of bed that night and making his way to Erin's room, He didn't knock just quietly opened the door seeing Erin sitting up in bed reading a book before he looked down at the carpet ashamed at himself. He felt like a kid going to his mum after a nightmare. Slowly he looked up from the carpet meeting Erins eyes, she simply put her book on the bedside table and patted the bed next to her. 

He sat on the bed next to her, his body shaking trying to suppress the sobs while tears fell down his face, It wasn't until he felt Erin put her arm around him and pull him into her side that he lost it. Everything came back to him at once fresh waves of hurt filling his body for what felt like forever, once he calmed down he could feel Erin's arm wrapped around him rubbing his side the other hand stroking through his hair. He could hear her softly saying "Your safe here Harry, let it out" letting her words sink in he released just how much he had been holding in. 

"Sorry" He choked out his voiced horse for crying. 

He felt a Erin press a kiss to his hair "You have nothing to be sorry for Harry, here have some water" He felt her hand leave his hair for a moment then  the weight of a water bottle on his leg. "Remember i told you that you could talk to me about anything, i meant it" 

The water soothed his dry throat but his head was still fuzzy "Thank you" 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry remembers this feeling this safe feeling he had now, before his mum died if he had a nightmare she would hold him and ask him the same question. 

He told her everything, every feeling every fear and every dark thought he had ever had. She listened patiently waiting till he was done before asking him "And how do you feel now?" the question took Harry by surprise he hadn't really had time to sort through his emotion yet "Its ok take a minute and think about it" 

He knew that he didn't feel scared anymore, he didn't feel worthless or ashamed. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift trying to comprehend this feeling he had, He felt like everything was vibrant, intense and a little intimating. 

Once he could name it he felt himself barely whisper worried it was the wrong emotion to be feeling "I feel angry."

"Good" Harry turned to look at Erin's face "You deserve to feel angry, you had a shit hand dealt to you" He could see tears forming in her eyes while she tried to blink them away. "Anger we can work with but you need to channel that anger so it doesn't destroy you, ill call Paul in the morning get him to take you to the gym get the anger out on the boxing bag." 

That sounded good, he wanted to hit things "Ok." 

"Don't keep things inside yourself Harry, I'm always here for you" Harry nodded feeling his eyes slip close, between the soothing feeling of Erin running her hand through his hair and all the emotions of the day he quickly fell asleep. 

 

Harry lay in his bed now thinking back to the night that changed him, Paul had taken him to the gym the next day teaching him some basic boxing moves and helping take his anger out on the bag. Harry had felt alive and powerful. Ever since that first session Harry had been back at the gym regularly Paul said he was a natural. Now he understood why he wasn't scared of Max or scared of Alex anymore he finally had the courage and the strength to fight back.

Louis scent was fading been replaced with his own again, sighing Harry took one last deep breathe and got up from his bed. checking the time he realised that he had been lost in his thoughts for almost 30 minutes, Erin would be getting home soon and Niall would be back soon. With one last look at his bed he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for tonight.

 

Once Erin got home from work Harry was put to work marinating chicken and putting together a salad. Niall turned up with Greg and they were put to work setting the BBQ and firepit up. He was just finishing up the chicken with Erin came into the kitchen Harry knew he needed to tell her what happened today, he had agreed to keep no secrets from her.

"So something happened at school today" Harry said trimming the fat off the last chicken breast.

He saw her turn to lean against the counter looking at him "Yeah, what happened?"

"This guy Max came up to me grabs my arm and said that Alex Manning is his cousin" Harry finished with the chicken placing it the marinade, washing his hands in the sink as Erin covered the chicken and placed it in the fridge.

"Is he Katie Manning's brother?"

"Yeah he is, he was one of the guys who went out of his way to make my life hell, anyway I told Max to fuck off and then he said want me to tell him where you are." Harry watched Erin's face change from curious to annoyed.

"Seriously?" Erin almost spat out "what else happened?"

"Well Zayn and Liam stood up for me, then Max said you think your safe here" Harry saw the anger creep into Erin's expression "Then I said you don't get it I don't care, but I kinda yelled the last bit"

"Wow"

"Then Nick came up, Max is a friend of his and grabbed him asking what the hell he was doing, I then said that if I saw Alex again I wouldn't be the same person I was before and that I knew stuff about him that maybe he didn't want to come out" He couldn't help but laugh to himself "Max took off then and we all sat down and had lunch."

"Do you think this Max guy is going to tell Alex where you go to school now?" Erin asked while filling the kettle.

Harry grabbed four cups out of the cupboard "Really I kinda hope he does." 

Turning the kettle on Erin turned to study his face "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I guess I kinda want him to see me now, see how different I am, also part of me wants to punch him in the face" Erin let out a loud laugh catching Harry by surprise "What's funny?"

She shook her head fondly smiling "Nothing, I understand is all."

"I also want them to see that they didn't break me" Harry admitted in a small voice while getting the tea bags.

"That I understand as well."

"One thing I don't get is how did Max know that im from Harrogate?" Harry couldn't figure out how he knew it was the only thing that was upsetting him.

The back door opening pulled Harry out of his mind hearing Niall say "Oh tea" Before one of the cups was snatched off the bench.

 

It was just past, 6 Harry and Niall were outside around the fire when Harry saw Zayn walk through into the kitchen, Erin stopped him leaning close to say something to him before hugging him quickly. It was a minute later he was stepping through the back door eyes landing on Niall and Harry.

Harry watched as Zayn came up behind Niall wrapping his arms around Niall's stomach causing him to gasp and jump slightly

"Hey" Niall said turning his head to see Zayn "You scared me" Harry smiled fondly at them

"Sorry babe" Zayn leaned in and kissed him before resting his chin on Niall's shoulder "Hey Harry, Lou and Li not here yet"

"Hey Zayn nope net yet"

Harry was about to ask what Erin had said to him when he feels a hand on his shoulder turning he smiles seeing Paul and Dan "Hey" Harry offers his hand for Dan to shake then Paul who pulls him in for a hug instead.

"So Harry" Paul looks back at Dan quickly then at him "Erin told us what happened at school."

"Yeah?" Harry picks at the label of his drink slightly nervous at what Paul will say.

"Looks like the boxing lessons are helping then" Paul laughs calming Harry down

"Yeah they are" Harry smiles at Paul, He gets lost in the conversation until he hears Zayn greet Liam and Louis behind him quickly glancing over his shoulder to see his boyfriends beautiful face he holds a hand out for Louis to take gently pulling him to his side. 

"Hey you" Louis says in a small voice making Harry smile 

"Hi" Harry kisses him quickly before looking up at Paul and Dan "Hey guys have you meet my boyfriend Louis?" 

Both Paul and Dan shake their heads "Nice to meet you Louis" Paul extends his hand out for Louis to shake "Im Paul and this is Dan" Harry watched Dan tip his head in greeting. 

"Hey Paul, Dan" Liam joins them. 

Once the conversation gets underway Harry sits pulling Louis onto his lap gently and wrapping his arms around him, He watched Louis flick his fringe out of his eyes smiling at the action as he leaned in to kiss him again. 

"You look good" Harry watched Louis blush slightly "How are your sisters?" 

Louis eyes light up when he speaks about his sisters Harry loves it he knows Louis is going to be an awesome Kindergarten teacher "Their good, they asked about you." 

"Yeah" 

"They asked when your coming to play with them" Louis smiled leaning in to press his lips against Harry's, no matter how many times they did this it still made Harrys lips tingle and butterflies erupt in his stomach 

"Well ill have to come over soon" Harry watched Louis bite his lip and nod before connecting their lips again Harry deepening the kiss letting his tongue explore Louis mouth. 

"Hey love birds" Harry groaned pulling away from Louis to see Zayn sitting next to him and Niall sitting down on his lap. 

"Yes?" Louis demanded eye brow raised. 

Zayn chuckled "No need to bite my head off Lou" Harry saw Niall try to hide his smile "Me and Ni are going to go see the maze runner tomorrow night wanna come?" 

Looking up at Louis seeing him nod Harry leant his head on Louis shoulder "Sounds good" 

"Hey Li, you and Ash wanna come to the movies tomorrow night?"

"Ill ask her but i'm sure it will be yes" Liam replied nodding. 

Harry felt Louis press a kiss to cheek "Be back just going to the bathroom." 

"Wait Lou, ill come with you" Niall squeaked jumping up from Zayn's lap.

"What are we girls Ni?" Louis smirked as Niall smacked his arm 

 

** Louis POV  **

They made his way upstairs with Niall chatting away behind him, leaving Niall leaning against the door frame to Harry's room while he quickly use the bathroom, he figured he would be nice and wait for Niall as well. Making his way into Harry's room where memories from the night before flashed in his head making a blush creep onto his cheeks even though there was nobody there to see him. He ran his hand along the quilt while closing in his eyes. Hearing the bathroom door open Louis meet Niall in the hallway ignoring the smirk on his face as they headed down the stairs. He was a halfway down the hall when there was a knock at the door. 

Niall stopped to open the door Louis stayed a few steps away waiting for Niall to welcome one of Erin or Greg's friends in. When he heard him scoff and greet the person with "what the hell are you doing here?" he stepped closer curious as to who was at the door, usually Niall was the friendliest person around and he knew everyone at the party been Greg's brother. 

Curious Louis steeped up behind Niall glancing over his shoulder to see the person on the other side of the door his mouth actually went slack with shock. 

 _What the hell is Nick doing here!_  "Im here to see Harry" Louis watched Nick's eyes move past Niall to him "I need to speak to him" 

"One sec, wait here" Niall shut the door on Nick turning back to him with his eye brows raised. 

"What the fuck?" Louis breathed out watching Niall shrug obvious just as clueless as he was.

"Do we let him in? I mean would Harry want to talk to him?" 

As much as Louis wanted to open the door and tell him to piss off Harry didn't want to speak to him, he knew that he was just been petty and couldn't give Nick the satisfaction of that. Louis was about to answer Niall when he heard Erin's laugh in the kitchen turning back to Niall tipping his head in direction of the kitchen hoping Niall understood what Louis was about to do. 

He jogged the few steps to the Kitchen leaning in with a smile on his face "Hey Erin, can you come here please?" Erin's eyebrows raised slightly before she made her way to over to him. "Nick is here, wants to speak to Harry." Louis gestured down the hall to Niall who waving at her with a massive grin on his face "We told him to wait" 

Erin looked over his shoulder laughing "Ok let him in" Louis turned and watched Niall open the door standing back and sweeping his arm indicating for Nick to come in. Louis bite his lip to suppress his laugh at Niall's theatrics. 

"Your Nick?" Erin asked arms folded across her chest as Niall and Nick approached the kitchen. 

Nick looked from Louis to Erin "Yeah" seeing the disapproving look on Erin face Nick straightened up clearing his throat slightly and extending his hand to her "I mean yes i am nice to meet you." 

Erin glared at his hand for a second before quickly taking it "Im Erin, Harry's guardian" Erin looked over her shoulder quickly turning back to Nick "Why are you here?" 

Nick looked nervous now and Louis had to admit he quite enjoyed seeing this "I need to speak with Harry." 

"Ok Lou Ni want to take him outside to Harry" Erin smiled giving Louis a quick one armed hug then turning back into the kitchen. 

Looking at Niall's smirk he too was enjoying seeing Nick intimidated by Erin "Follow us i guess" Louis turned and walked towards the back door with Niall next to him and Nick following him. As they made their way through the small crowd to the fire pit Louis could hear Harry's laugh the sound was like a homing beacon to his boyfriend. 

Stopping in front of the boys Louis laughed as Harry made grabby hands from his seat on the bench, ducking his head to hide his grin he sat down on Harry's lap "We have a visitor" Louis making a hand gesture towards Nick as he stepped into view. 

He felt Harry's hand squeeze his waist for a second "Nick, what brings you here?" 

"Hi" Louis pursed his lips as Nick greeted everyone "Can i speak with you Harry, alone" Nick asked hands shoved into his pockets. 

 Louis felt Harry's deep breath "Whatever you want to say you will have to say in front of these guys." 

"Ok" Louis stood up letting Harry lead the way to the back of the yard. 

"Whats this about Nick?" Harry stayed holding Louis hand while Zayn and Liam stood on each side of Nick, Niall coming to stands between Louis and Zayn linking their arms.

"Its about Max, he was really pissed about what happened at lunch" Nick looked at Zayn and Liam then back at Harry "He wouldn't tell me what it was about, just kept saying he was going to make you pay." 

Harry briefly explained the situation giving just enough information to Nick for him to visibly tense "Well shit" Nick fidgeted as he spoke "I tried to calm him down but Max was really angry he left about 20 minutes for Harrogate" 

Louis squeezed his hand, eyes going straight to Harry's face "Ok" Harry didn't seem fazed by this while Louis was a little worried "He doesn't know where i live unless you told him." 

Nick shook his head quickly "I didn't tell him." 

Louis shared a worried look with Niall, while Harry let a breathe stepping slightly towards Nick "Anything else?" Nick shook his head "Ok thanks mate, your welcome to stay if you want." Harry placed his hand on Nicks shoulder as he walked past Louis hand still linked in his as he followed past Nick. Harry only stopped to say something to Liam quietly before leading Louis inside and upstairs to his room. 

Once they were both inside Harry shut the door pining Louis against it letting go of his hand to brush is fingers along Louis cheekbones then running his hands down Louis arms leaving goosebumps even through the jacket he was wearing, Louis heart begun to race mind fogging slightly at the sensations. Harry was ghosting his lips over Louis blowing his warm breathe over thin lips causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up as a shiver ran down his spine. 

Then Harry was kissing him softly, one hand on Louis neck the other still down on his waist. He felt Harry's tongue running over the seam of his lips, He parted them slightly to let Harry into his mouth he felt a familiar heat rising in his gut at the groan Harry let out. Revelling in the feeling of their tongues meeting his minding faintly aware of the click when Harry locked the door. 

Harry kissed him till he was breathless, dizzy with sensation and lust. Harry rested his forehead on his while both of them took in deep breathes. Louis mind was foggy all he could see, smell and feel was Harry it was overwhelming but frustratingly not enough at the same time. Closing his eyes he felt Harry's lips press kisses against his jaw line making his way down to his neck. 

Louis gasped as Harry started to suck a mark on his collarbone sending sparks of pleasure through Louis body, he felt Harry nip at the spot soothing the pain by place a light kiss on it then moving up to kiss Louis lips once more. 

Louis brought his hand up to brush Harry's curls away wrapping his arms around Harry's neck "Are you ok?" Louis whispered not able to take his eyes of Harry's greens ones. 

Harry smiled at him "Just needed to ground myself." 

"By kissing me senseless?" Louis raised an eyebrow at him. 

Louis saw Harry's eyes soften, lips parting slightly "I couldn't have asked for a better person to walk into my life than you" Harry connected their lips again "I don't have much to offer but i promise you can have the best of me" 

Louis felt his stomach flip and his breath catch in his throat, looking into Harry green eyes speechless not knowing how to respond to something so perfect he leaned in to kiss his lips. 

Louis mind repeated what Harry had said as he kissed him trying to convey his emotions through his lips. he broke the kiss smiling softly at then whispered "I remember the first day i looked into your eyes and felt my entire world flip, i love you Harry." 

The way he kissed Louis made his knees go weak. Harry pulled him towards the bed sitting next to him "If Max brings Alex here i don't know how i will react" Harry spoke down a his hands "Im not scared of him anymore but i don't know".  

"You won't be alone, i promise you that" Louis watched the small smile appear on Harry's face. 

"Thanks, that's what i needed to hear" Harry sighed breathing out "Guess we better get back down before they think we came up here to do it." Harry winked at him causing Louis to laugh.

 They make their back downstairs hands threaded together, Erin stopping them in the kitchen eyes drifting to Louis collarbone causing him to flush when he realised what she can see fingers quickly find the zipper to his jacket doing it up higher to hide the mark.  

"You ok Harry? Do you want me to kick him out?" Erin looks concerned walking towards them.

He feels Harry squeeze he hand "I'm fine, its ok it seems Nick was actually looking out for me." 

Making their way outside hands still clasp together Louis feels himself relax, even seeing Nick sitting awkwardly next to Liam didn't bother him.

"Finally!" Niall exclaims "Bout time you two came back."

Louis laughs along with Harry, He watches Nick approach them with a weary look "I'm going to take off, ill see you guys at school on Monday." They both say goodbye before joining their friends on at the firepit the conversation quickly picks up.

Louis watches Harry laugh, watches the way his dimples crater his cheeks and his eye scrunch shut. He watches how animated Harry is talking with the hand that isn't grounding him to Louis. He can see how comfortable Harry is here not just with Louis and the guys but with Erin's friends it makes Louis feel warm and fuzzy inside Harry just belongs here.

It was almost midnight when tiredness started to make Louis words a bit slower and his head find a spot on Harry's shoulder. People are clearing out now slowly making the rounds to say goodbye to everyone. He hears Greg telling Niall they are staying the night and Zayn is welcome to stay as well, He had been planning on staying as well not wanting to miss the chance to fall asleep next to Harry again.

When everybody leaves Louis noticed that Liam is still there "Hey Li, you staying as well?"

"Yeah Erin said I can crash on the couch, apparently there is sofa bed in the den that these two are taking" Liam points at Niall and Zayn smirking.

"Ill grab some blankets and pillows" Harry lets go of Louis hand for the first time in hours heading upstairs followed by Niall.

Once Harry is out of the room Zayn and Liam looking at him intently "Lou, is Harry ok?" Zayn asked in a low urgent voice obviously not wanting Harry to overhear him.

"I think so, he did say he wasn't sure how he would react it Alex turned up. I just told him he wouldn't be alone" Louis hears Niall and Harry laughing as the make their way to the stairs "He just needs to know he isn't alone."

Both Zayn and Liam nod as Harry and Niall make their way into the lounge room. While everyone is setting up their bed for the night Louis sits on the bottom step leaning against the wall, he feels like he could fall asleep any minute feeling his eye slip close a few time before they snap open. He can barely register his friends saying goodnight as he leans into Harry's side _wait when did I stand up_  barely waving and muttering response. 

Harry all but carries him up to his room leading Louis over to the bed and gently sitting him on it "Did you bring pyjamas babe?" He points in the direction of Harry's desk were he put his bag earlier. Louis feels so silly Harry is actually dressing him, he tried to protest but Harry kissed him gently saying he loved taking care of him. Louis was not going to complain with that.

Finally he is snuggled next to Harry relaxing into the warmth radiating from Harry's body. They kiss a few times, slow lazy kisses before falling asleep with Harry as the big spoon pressed to his back.

** Harry's POV  **

Louis was adorable when he sleepy all soft limbs and hushed voiced. He couldn't contain the fond look when he noticed that Louis had dozed off on the staircase, He loved how Louis instinctively snugged into him once he made it up to his room he got Louis dressed in his sweats and a soft t-shirt before laying down next to him.

The soft slow kisses they shared made Harry's heart burst with want, not lust but the desire to share them every night, to wake up wrapped around him every morning, Harry nuzzled into his neck breathing in the addictive scent of Louis skin.

He had almost slipped in sleep when he heard Erin talking in the hall, He could make out what she was saying just that she was angry, He extracted himself from Louis and quietly slipped out of bed and towards the door. Harry liked Greg but if he was making Erin angry then Harry would have no problem telling him to leave.

Quietly turning the handle of his door and opening it slightly he peeked through the crack, Erin was in her pyjama's leaning against the wall next to her door, she was side on from him but he could see she was on the phone.

Noticing it wasn't to do with Greg he was about to shut the door when he heard

"Harry is none of your concern!"

He knew he probably shouldn't listen knowing if it would impact him Erin would tell him, His curiosity won and Harry stayed were he was to hear more,

He saw Erin throw up her free hand obviously annoyed and frustrated with whoever was on the phone.

"We have been over this before mum!" Harry startled hearing that.

"I cant believe you would be so stupid" Erin's free hand clenched into a fist "This is why you don't have my address, I cant trust you!"

Now Harry was beginning to get worried he tried swallowing past the lump in his throat and drying his sweaty hands on his pants.

"No! you have no right, He has no right! I'm doing this to keep him safe!" Erin's voice was harsh and mean Harry had never heard her like this before.

"You told that boy he moved here and now" He watched Erin squeeze the bridge of her nose taking a deep breathe "I told you if you did anything to put Harry in danger I would never speak to you again, after all those times you just listened to Jack scream at him and hit him, how many times did you ignore the bruises and the blood!" Harry was shaking now what did Erin mean put him in danger.

"Not your place to get involved, I cant believe you," Harry could see the anger written all over her face "I'm done. I am done with you, don't contact me again. Under no circumstance are you to mention anything to do with Harry!" Harry watched her hang up, he knew he should probably shut the door and get back into bed, try to forget what he had heard but he couldn't make himself move.

Erin was furious Harry could tell but the second she saw him standing there her expression change. She walked towards him and wiped her fingers across his cheek which to his surprise was wet, He hadn't even realised he had started to cry.

"What..what was that about?" Harry voice shook his hands were sweaty again as he tried to dry them on his shirt.

He felt Erin pull him out of the doorway quietly closing the door to his room, She held out her arms he didn't waste a second before he was stepping into her embrace. Her hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I've got some bad news."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what happened but I edited this chapter and changed a few things but then when i posted it reverted back to the unedited version :(
> 
> I only noticed it after a few hours, i may go through and edit it if i get a chance in the next day or to.  
> Sorry everyone <33


	15. When you've been fighting for it all your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds courage within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be posted on Friday but i got a bit carried away sorry.  
> Anyway enjoy i apologies for any mistakes I'm unbeta'd and proof reading your own stuff is hard so any mistakes let me know. 
> 
> Also just a warning there is some swearing and some use of the other F-word. 
> 
> Enjoy <33

**Harry's POV**

"I'm so sorry Harry, I've got some bad news." Harry felt himself tense up at that looking at her he can see how hurt she is by this "But now not the right time everyone is here, its late and its been a long night. We can talk about it in the morning ok?" Harry feels himself nod he doesn't even think he would be able to process whatever it is now. 

"Let me know if you want Louis and your friends here for it or not ok." 

"No i want them here I've told them everything about my life before you saved me" He sees a small smile tug at Erin's lips as she presses a kiss to his forehead tears brimming in her eyes. 

Shutting the door and leaning against it he let out a sigh running his hands over his face and through his hair.

Pushing off from the door he made his way over to the bed, slipping in next Louis the shorter boy snuggling into him. Running over what he heard he could feel his chest tightening and his breathing become erratic. 

_I'm doing this to keep him safe!_

_if you did anything to put Harry in danger_

Feeling himself panic he pressed his face into Louis hair breathing the calming smell of his boyfriend in. Even though he could feel himself calming down those words still ran through his mind. 

_Harry in danger_

_Danger_

But he wasn't alone now, he was safe and if danger came his friends had already proved that they would stand next to him. He could feel the fear slip away whatever this danger was he wasn't going to run and hide from it, No this time he would show it that he was now dangerous, you can only be beaten and kicked when your down for so long till you stand up and start to fight back.

He had been through pain physical, mental and emotional pain for so long he was numb, used to it, it didnt hurt anymore he couldn't be hurt anymore from them the only thing that could hurt him now was Louis.  _  
_

On instinct he held Louis closer to him pressing light kisses into his hair, Louis held had his heart and as long as he had it Harry couldn't feel pain there was nothing a kiss or a smile from his boyfriend couldn't fix. Harry let himself slip into a peaceful sleep the fear from minutes ago a distant memory now. 

 

Harry woke up to a knock at his door, He could fell Louis stirring as he tried to blink away the fog that surrounded him. Finally waking enough to call out "come in" he watched as Erin's head came into view.

"Breakfast is almost ready" She said stepping into his room "How did you sleep?" Harry could see the worry on his face. 

"Fine" His voice was deeper then usual still laced with sleep, Erin cocked an eyebrow confused "Seriously" 

"Alright see you downstairs in a few" Erin smiled softly at Louis still snuggled up to him before turning to leave. 

Harry stared at Louis for a minute not wanting to wake him up, he just looked so beautiful and peaceful when he was asleep. 

"Its rude to stare you know" Harry laughed as Louis opened his eyes smiling. 

He would never get used to this, never get used to the fluttery feeling in his stomach seeing Louis smile, never get used to the fullness in his chest seeing Louis beautiful blue eyes looking at him with so much love. 

"Sorry babe couldn't help it your just too beautiful" Before Louis could even blush he pressed a kiss to his lips. "Come on, Niall's here if we don't hurry up there won't be any food left" 

Laughing they both got out of bed making their way downstairs hand in hand. Seeing everyone sitting at the table made Harry's heart swell he wasn't alone anymore this was his family and although he had only known most of them for a little over a month he had never felt more like he belonged then he did now. 

Harry pulled Louis over to the bench and grabbed a plate "You ok to share?" Louis nodded at him picking up some toast while he scooped some scrambled eggs on. Once their plate was full Louis made 2 cups of tea placing them on the table and sitting down in his lap. 

"You guys are disgustingly cute" Harry looked over at Niall who was shaking his head. 

"Well there are no other seats so Harry's my seat" Louis said poking his tongue out. 

Once the plates were cleared Erin locked eyes with Harry raising an eyebrow in question, Harry nodded he was ready for whatever bad news Erin had. 

"Hey guys" everyone turned to look at Erin a bit confused by her serious tone "Last night i got a phone call from my mum, she told me that some of Harry's friends had come around asking where he was" 

"What do you mean friends?" Zayn asked eyebrows raised. 

Erin cleared her throat "Two boys Alex and Jason and from what Harry has told me they were never friends. My parents don't know my address they just know the suburb she said they wanted to come visit him." Erin paused to take a sip from her tea "After what you told me last night with Max been Alex cousin i'm guessing they now know what school you go to." 

"Do you think they are going to come to the school?" Liam asked, Harry could see the concern in his eyes. 

Erin nodded "But I'm also concerned about that Nick guy" 

Harry felt Louis tense he started to rub circles on Louis thigh to calm him down as he spoke "He knows where Harry lives obviously" 

He wanted to trust that Nick wouldn't tell Max his address but they weren't exactly friends and Nick and Max had been friends since primary school so he wasn't counting on Nick to actually keep his promise. 

"I don't trust him at all, its a little suspicious that Harry turns him down and then all this happens with someone who just happens to be Nicks friend" Erin paused while everyone nodded agreeing with her "Harry you need to be careful ok." 

"I will be" Looking at Erin her face full of concern for him "Ill call Paul and see if he can show me some more stuff today" He felt Louis relax into him more his steady breathing keeping Harry calm. 

Liam leaned forward "Ill come with you to the gym, i can help Paul show you some defensive stuff i used to do Aikido" 

Harry nodded he couldn't help but smile at Niall's confused expression when he asked Liam "Whats that?" 

Liam smiled "Its a type of martial arts that is based on the principle that when an attacker strikes, he leaves some part of his defence vulnerable. Steven Seagal does it in all his movies he is a black belt in it." 

"Cool" Niall said sounding impressed. 

"Thats not all" Erin said locking eyes with Harry "Your father is putting a sob story on my mum about how he misses you and wants to see you says he wants to know where you live now. I don't know what his real intentions are but i don't trust them to be fatherly and honest. Its completely up to you if you want to see him or not." 

Harry felt everyones eyes on him "I don't trust him at all, if i ever see him it will be on my terms." Erin nodded a small smile appearing on her lips. 

 

**Louis POV**

Despite everything that was going on right now Louis couldn't help but feel content, Harry was here with him sitting on his lounge room floor playing hungry hippos with Phoebe and Daisy who were laughing and smiling along with Harry making Louis heart swell. 

After the conversation with Erin and the others Harry had called Paul and organised a training session for that afternoon. They had all left after breakfast was cleaned up Niall going back to Zayn's and Liam went to his to get ready. 

"Ok girls last game" Louis told them as he set the game up for them to play. 

"Noo Lou thats not fair" Daisy pouted 

Louis saw Harry melt at how cute she looked "Yes it is we have been playing for an hour ok" 

Once the game was finished they pouted and begged for more games even bringing out the puppy dog eyes which made pulling Harry up to his room even harder "Lou they look so cute how can you resist that" 

"Years of practice" Louis replied closing his bedroom door "Besides i want to spend time with just you." 

Harry smiled as he sat on Louis bed "Well that will always win." 

Louis sat against the headboard next to Harry "I just wanted to make sure you were ok? haven't really had a moment alone to ask you." 

"Im ok" Harry said turning his head to face him a small smile on his lips. 

Louis didn't want to push but he had the feeling that there was more to this "You sure because its kind of a big thing, you can talk to me." Louis pushed silently begging Harry to open up. 

"Promise you will still be with me no matter what?"

Nodding as he breathed out "Of course" he felt Harry take his hand

"They can't hurt me physically any worse then I've been hurt before, there is only one person who can hurt me now and he just promised me that he wouldn't leave me." Harry said eyes all soft making Louis skin tingle with how sweet he was. "Remember the other day we watched The narnia movie the voyage of the dawn treader?" 

Confused at the sudden topic change Louis nodded.

"Well that magician guy said something that I've been thinking about" Harry brought his hand up kissing the knuckles softly "To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself." 

"You don't have a darkness in you" Louis had never meet anyone like Harry before there was no darkness in him at all. 

Harry looked down at their joined hands for a second "I do, after everything that happened to me i feel it, a bitterness it used to make me feel worthless and depressed but since i meet you i haven't felt that. After that day with my dad it changed became something else, something different, it became anger and i needed to control it before it controlled me, thats why i do the boxing to control the anger and defeat that darkness." 

Louis was speechless thinking back to the first time he saw Harry he understood what he meant, it had taken a bit for Harry to open up to them on the first day he would hardly make eye contact with anyone but now he a different person. 

"I understand it now, your so incredibly strong Harry" Louis got on his knees cupping Harry's face with his hands "I would never hurt you, i love you every bit of you, everything you have been through and everything you will be." He was cut off by Harry's lips against his fierce and passionate saying more then words could ever say. 

Harry had left with Liam and Zayn for the gym a while ago, now Louis sat on his bed playing xbox with Niall they didn't want to spend hours hanging around the gym while their boyfriends practices fighting. He was beating Niall for the 3 time in a row when there was a knock at the door. 

"Yeah?" Louis called out pausing the game

His mum stuck her head in the door "You have a visiter Lou" Niall and Louis looked at each other confused at who it could be, He felt a bit of fear that it was someone after Harry but he knew Nick didn't know where he lived, shrugging at Niall confused face they both made their way to the door. 

Standing on the other side of his bedroom door was Ashley she smiled giving a little wave of her hand "Hi" 

"Hi, mum this is Liam girlfriend Ashley, this is my mum Jay" once they exchanged pleasantries Niall dragged her into Louis room all of them sitting on his bed, 

"Sorry to just turn up but i needed to get out of my place" Ashley said looking down at her hands shyly. 

"Thats ok, how did you know where i lived though?" 

Louis watched as she tucked her fringe behind her ear "Oh umm last time i was at Li's he pointed out your place, i figured because we are all going to the movies later i could just hang with you guys till then if thats ok?" 

Louis smiled at her "Yeah for sure we're just playing xbox" 

She visibly relaxed then "Cool can i play winner?" Niall and Louis laughed _yep she definitely fits in with us._

After almost 2 hours of xbox and laughs they made their way to the gym, They found the boys with Paul and Dan in the boxing section, When they first meet Harry had been lean but now after a few weeks of boxing he was gaining muscle and definition that made Louis mouth go dry he couldn't take his eyes of Harry he looked so hot wearing a singlet and sweatpants a glistening layer of sweat all over but what really did it for Louis was how powerful he looked. 

Saturday night passed with no issues they went to the movies and hung out at the pizza shop eating dinner and joking around. Sunday Louis babysit his sisters till almost 6. Once his mum got home he quickly showered throwing on his grey jeans and a baseball t-shirt. 

"Home by 10:30 Lou" Jay told him as he kissed her goodbye. 

Once he was parked in front of Harry's house he quickly checked his hair in the mirror before making his way up to the door those familiar butterflies making a home in his stomach. As he knocked he wondered if this feeling would ever pass, would he always get breathless just seeing Harry, would kissing him always make his heart skip a beat. 

When the door opened revealing Harry wearing sweatpants and a loose black tee his hair all rumpled and his perfect dimples on display Louis swore his legs turned to jelly.

"Hey babe" Harry welcomed him taking his hand once he was inside "Ive got something for you" He watched as Harry bite his lip looking nervous. 

"Yeah" Louis wanted to draw this out Harry been nervous like this was adorable but he was also curious "Lead the way" 

Before Louis could move Harry ducked his head and kissed him, making him melt into Harry's arms as they wrapped around his back. Harry pulled back and kissed his nose making him giggle "Love your laugh Lou" Harry said as he turned and lead Louis up the stairs. 

Once in Harry's room Louis sat on his bed placing his phone on Harry's bedside table, Harry stood in front of him holding out a white box with that nervous smile on his face again. 

As he took the box of Harry he could feel his heart racing as Harry sat next to him, his hands shook slightly in anticipation as he opened the box up "Oh Harry" Louis pulled out the photo frame feeling himself get very emotion. It was matte black with a red love heart in the top left corner and the words 'Love, not one big thing' were written along the top and "but a million little things' written along the bottom all in red standing out against the black frame. In the frame were 2 pictures the first was one of them both smiling at the camera the second his eyes were closed and a smile graced his lips as Harry kissed his cheek his dimple could be seen. They looked very much in love. 

Louis could feel himself getting emotional this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him "I saw the frame today and i knew Niall had those photo's i can change them if you don't like them." 

Louis let out a giggle at that "No they are perfect, your perfect" without waiting for Harry's to say anything he straddled him, licking into his mouth, kissing till they were both breathless. "I love it, I love you" He breathed against Harry's mouth. 

"Love you too" unable to contain the smile he attacked Harry's lips again earning a moan from him. He felt Harry take the frame from his hand and place it on the bedside, Now his hands were free he tangled them in Harry's hair. He could feel Harry's hands on his back roaming lower and lower till they were grabbing his bum pushing his hips into Harry's, He couldn't help but moan at the friction on his rapidly harden cock.

Rocking his hips against Harry's crotch he could feel his erection as well, Harry's hands were on his thighs and before he knew it he was been lifted and flipped onto his back with Harry on top of him. 

**Harry's POV**

When Louis straddled him and kissed him so passionately he almost lost it, now he had Louis on his back looking up at him eyes clouded with lust and his lips swollen and shiny _absolutely gorgeous_. He kissed down Louis neck to the spot under his ear that made him go almost boneless, The moan that came out of Louis mouth went straight to his cock as he started to nip and suck on that spot causing Louis to buck his hips up. He nip and sucks his way down to Louis collarbone earning more moans from the shorter boy.

"Haz" Louis mumbled out

Harry pressed a kiss to the underside of Louis jaw "Wanna suck you Lou, can I?"

Louis moaned out nodding his head "Yeah please"

Attaching his lips to Louis once again he hand opening Louis button and fly, He couldn't help but moan when he wrapped his hand around Louis hard length.

Placing one last kiss to Louis lips before moving down his body till he was level with Louis hard cock flushed red with arousal making his mouth water.

He licked up the shaft till his tongue circled the tip before he took the head of Louis cock in his mouth savouring the taste for a second before he took Louis as deep as possible. Looking up at Louis through he lashes almost made him cum in his pants Louis had one hand fisting the sheets next to him while he had the other up at his mouth to muffle his sounds he looked wrecked already "Wanna hear you babe" Louis took the hand out of his mouth and ran it through his hair as Harry took him in his mouth again eyes still locked on Louis. Harry built up his rhythm relaxing his throat as much as possible.

Louis moans were bringing him closer to the edge he needed some friction taking his hand of Louis thigh he pulled his sweats down enough to wrap his hand around himself groaning at the relief. Louis moaned louder mumbling out "Gonna cum". Harry speed his movements up taking him deeper into his throat as Louis arched off the bed moaning out Harry's name while he swallowed around him.

Harry was so captivated by watching Louis come down from his high his hand slowly stroking himself keeping him near the edge, Louis sat up in one quick movement knocking away Harry's hand replacing it with his own, Harry moaned at the contact closing his eyes, Louis hand feeling amazing on him. He was so close to the edge feeling his orgasm building quickly "Close Lou" Harry felt everything white out when his cock was taken into the warm wet heat of Louis mouth.

 

Monday morning passed with no issues or ran ins with Max, Harry was sitting at their lunch table waiting for Louis and Zayn to arrive.

"Have you seen Max today?" Liam asked sitting down opposite him.

Quickly scanning the lunch room he saw that all of Nick's friends were there except for Max "I saw him earlier in the hall, He looked at me then looked away."

"I saw him talking to Nick they looked like they were arguing, Have you talked to Nick?" Harry looked at Niall and shook his head.

It was starting to confuse Harry, Nick told him Max wanted to make him pay but then he hadn't seen him all weekend or had he tried to confront him at school so far.

His thoughts were interrupted by Louis and Zayn joining them "Worst class ever!" Louis exclaimed leaning into Harry's side.

"Why what happened?" Harry was worried Max might try to hurt Louis to get back at him he was a bit paranoid when it came to his boyfriend.

"Had a pop quiz" Harry smiled kissing his temple relieved that it wasn't Max or Jessica giving him a hard time.

Harry made his way out of the school at the end of the day, his last class was the only one without any of the boys in it, he had made friends with Ed, josh and Matt in it though, As he reached the car park he said goodbye to Ed and made his way over to Niall's car.

What he saw waiting for him made his heart stop and not in the way seeing Louis did. Standing only a few metres away from him was Max, Alex and two others Jason and Will who had been bullies to Harry at his old school, next to them was the one person Harry didn't expect to see.

"What are you doing here Chris?" Harry asked his voice came out strong and confident.

Alex and the others looked at him confused, the Harry they knew would have cowered in their presence. He saw Chris exchange a look with Alex before answering "Wanted to see you"

Harry let out a laugh earning more confused looks from them "Seriously Max, this the best you can do?" Harry smiled he had never felt this confident before. "Kinda pathetic innit" Harry shook his head at Max.

Alex and Chris shared another look before Chris stepped forward till he was only a foot from him. "I miss you Harry, you just left didn't say goodbye or anything."

"Why would you miss me, I seem to remember you ignored me for the last few weeks I was at that school, why would I say goodbye to you?" Harry saw hurt flash across Chris's face at that.

He watched as Chris bit his lip eyes flashing over Harry's face "Because I thought we meant something to each other."

He could feel himself start to get angry of course Chris had meant something to him at the time but now he knew better. "Yeah you really made it seem like i meant something to you, back then when i didn't know any different you meant something to me but now you mean nothing to me." He felt the anger rising in him making him clench his fist. 

"Harry! you ok?" turning he saw Niall coming to a stop next to him his hand on Harry arm and a worried expression on his face as he glanced over at Max. He nodded not wanting to worry Niall more he could see Chris looking between them and where Niall's hand was on his arm. 

"And what Chris, is it now suddenly ok to be gay, i mean these guys" Harry gestured to Alex and the other guys "They used to call me a faggot and beat me up, you even joined in some times but now your here suddenly they are ok with it." Stepping forward towards Chris making him step back "Go away i don't ever want to see you again!" 

Chris stepped back till he was beside the others a shocked expression on his face, Harry could see the angry on Alex's and Max's face obviously their plan hadn't worked. "Seriously all of you just fuck off I'm not intimidated by you anymore!" 

Alex smirked at him "Oh yeah, i remember the way you would walk around school always alone scared of your own shadow" Alex and the other laughed "You may have a friend here but your still pathetic." 

Harry felt Niall step next to him again "He's pathetic? Didn't you come all the way here to what, stand around his school waiting for him so you can call him that? That sounds pretty pathetic to me." 

Alex shot Niall a death stare stepping forward "Shut your mouth or ill shut it for you!" Niall flinched at the venom in Alex's voice but didn't move from Harry's side.

Harry didn't care what they said or did to him but he wasn't going to let them threaten his friend "Don't threaten him."

Alex scoffed "Or what" smirking as he moved closer "What are you going to do about it." Harry could see the hatred in his eyes. 

 "Did you know drunk people talk Alex, they tell stories" His father was friends with Alex's father and one night he had overheard some things that had been said between the drunk friends "Your father had some interesting stories about you and where you were over summer, do you really want me to continue?"

He watched Alex eyes narrow could almost feel the anger radiate off him "You say one word and ill kill you" Alex hissed at him "Besides no one would believe a thing your faggot arse has to say anyway!" Alex said loudly enough for the others to hear making them laugh. 

"You know those who use faggot as an insult are usually in the closest themselves" Niall quipped 

Alex head spun to Niall "The fuck did you just call me!" Harry saw it, having been on the receiving end of that look for so long he knew that Alex was about to punch Niall,  Just as Alex was raising his fist Harry stepped forward and landed a right hook on Alex's face making him stumble and fall backwards onto his back clutching his face. 

"He's right though your dad caught you in bed with Jason, didn't he" Harry gestured to him standing next to Max all of them staring at Harry was wide eyes as Alex stood up looking like he wanted to murder Harry. 

"Your dead now" Alex hissed as he spat out some blood, more blood trickling from his nose. 

Harry stood his ground he wasn't intimidated by him, he saw Alex's eyes flick at something behind him before he even had a chance to look he was flanked by Liam and Zayn,  glancing over his shoulder to see where Niall went he spotted him standing off to the side next to Louis and Ashley. 

"You want to kill him, you go through us." Zayn said menacingly Harry had never seen Zayn look so intimidating, his eyes were hard his jaw was set, he had taken off his leather jacket revealing his tattoo's and lean muscles. 

Harry glanced at Liam who had also taken off his jacket but where Zayn was lean muscles Liam was bulky he was built like a boxer and looked like one too. His normally calm friendly eyes were hard and he looked about ready to seriously hurt someone. 

Zayn step forward slightly drawing Alex's attention "The one you threatened is my boyfriend, and Harry is my friend if you want to get out of here in one piece i suggest you leave now!" 

Harry watched Max whisper something to Alex who looked between the 3 of them "Fine but if i see you again Harry then don't expect me to walk away i will finish this" 

"Go ahead Alex, I've got years of hatred towards you so take your best shot because you will only get one" Harry stepped forward eyes narrowing at Alex "Im not the same person anymore there is only so much you can take before you snap, you don't scare me I'm not afraid of pain." Harry was surprised at how threatening he sounded, He saw fear flash before Alex's eyes this was the first time anyone had ever stood up to him and basically threatened him. 

Alex put his hands up "Alright" He backed away slightly "No problem you won't see me again" He watched Alex walk back to Max saying something to him Harry not sure what to make of it.

He felt Liam's hand on his back "You ok?" Nodding he turned and looked for Louis who was already coming over to him once he was in close enough Harry reached out wrapping his arms around louis back "Is your hand ok love?" Louis asked looking at him with concern in his eyes. 

"Yeah its fine" Harry replied leaning down to rub his nose against Louis earning a smile and laugh from him "Love you Lou" Louis beamed pressing a kiss to his lips before mumbling "Love you too" kissing him again. 

"Harry" Zayn was looking at them with soft eyes his arm around Niall's waist.

Liam was taking the hand he hit Alex and inspecting it while his other hand stayed holding Louis against his side. "Yeah Zayn?" He could see Alex and the others a few cars away talking to Nick, Max and their friends, He saw Chris was watching him with a sad expression when his eyes flicked to Louis his expression turned to jealousy. 

"Thank you" Harry was confused why was Zayn thanking him, he should be thanking Zayn and Liam. "We only got here when Niall said that to him, i saw him about to hit Niall and then you just laid him out." 

"Alright lets get going, back to yours?" Liam asked dropping Harry's hand "That hand needs ice on it" 

Harry nodded linking hands with Louis now and they walked over to the cars "Haz you go with Lou, Im going to take my car home then Zayn and i will grab some pizza for us all ok?" 

 

Once he let Louis, Liam and Ashley in he excused himself telling them that he needed to call Erin and let her know what happened. She could only speak for a minute so Harry gave her the condensed version promising to fill her in later. He quickly dump his bag in his room then made his way to the bathroom to splash some water on his face and take a minute to compose himself. 

As he came downstairs Niall and Zayn were coming through the front door with pizza, Zayn looked at him was a thankful expression while Niall smiled at him. When everyone was sitting around the table eating Liam asked Harry to tell them what happened from the start.

Harry told them not leaving anything out he felt Louis hand squeeze his whenever he mentioned Chris, Harry could see Zayn tense when he told them Alex threatening Niall, Liam had a proud look on his face "It was a perfect hit by the way."

Seeing everyone here supporting him Harry felt so thankful so happy to have this. "Theres only one thing that bothers me" Harry sighed putting his slice down. 

Ashley looked at him with disbelief "Only one thing from all that?" 

He took Louis hand bringing it up to his mouth to kiss then resting it on the table while the other hand rested on the table with and ice pack on it. "It's something Alex said to Max when he was walking away." 

Zayn leaned forwarded his face serious "What did he say?" 

Harry breathed in deep "He said 'Im not doing Nick's dirty work and either should you.' Max agreed." 

"That fucking arsehole" Zayn broke the silence "This is all about you been with Louis and not him, fuck that I'm gonna kill him" everyone at the table nodded at Zayn. 

"What should we do?" Harry asked looking around at his friends 

His eyes went to Louis as he heard him clear his throat "I have an idea." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos make my day :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading it really means a lot to me <33


	16. Oh what a feeling when I see that light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its taken me so long to update, honestly i couldn't tell you where the weeks have gone I've been so busy with work and everything. 
> 
> Once again I'm the one proof reading and i always miss things so i apologies in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors. 
> 
> This story will be finished i promise, it may take me a while but it will be completed. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading :)

Harry's POV

Its late on Tuesday night Erin's working a night shift and Louis had to watch his little sisters, Harry is curled up in bed with a book when he hears a knock at the door. as he makes his way downstairs he feels a his throat go dry worried that maybe Nick did tell Max and Alex where he lived. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs and peaks out the window he feels relief rush through him then confusion. 

Opening the door he sees Niall looking down at the ground with a duffle bag slung across his shoulder Harry sees the tear marks and his red eyes when Niall looks up "Can i come in?" 

"Of course" As soon as the door is shut behind Niall Harry reaches out and hugs him "Whats wrong, what happened?" 

Niall shoulders shake as more tears escape.

"Did you and Zayn have a fight?" Harry asked as he leads him to the kitchen and sits him at the table. watching him for his response as he fills the kettle up and gets out two mugs and tea bags.

It takes Niall a minute but he finally manages to get out "No." 

Once the tea is finished he joins Niall at the table "What happened Ni?" Harry can't stand seeing his friend so upset "Did Nick or Max do something?" 

Niall took a sip of his drink then shook his head "She lied, 8 years she's been lying to me and Greg." 

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat "Your mum?" 

"Yep" Niall took another sip "She was going on about how she had meet the perfect girl for me, one of the ladies from her church daughter. Saying how can i expect get anywhere in life if i disobey how God tells us to live." He watched as Niall took a breathe "Im so sick of hearing it from her all the time, so i said is God ok with you been a drunk cause i don't remember the bible saying that was ok' and she lost it, starting screaming at me that i was disrespectful and a horrible son." 

"Ni" 

Niall downed the rest of his tea before turning towards Harry "She went on and on about me been her punishment from God and how i was such a disappointment, then she said no wonder your father and his family didn't want you, they could tell you were wrong and so i got stuck with you." 

"I'm so sorry Ni." 

"She screamed at me some more then threw the bible at me, like literally threw it at me i had to duck otherwise it would of hit me, then she left." 

"Your not going back there ok we will call Greg and let him know your staying here." Harry hug him knowing how much it hurts to be hated by your parent.  

 When Niall pulled back he wasn't crying anymore "Thanks Haz, Once she left I was so pissed off just kept hearing her say to me, no wonder your father and his family didn't want you. I can handle her saying basically anything but that hurt so much. I was pretty angry then thinking about how they hate me but they don't even know me, you got any food I'm starving" Harry couldn't help but laugh at his sudden topic change. 

"Yeah" Harry jumped up and grabbed a packet of chips from the cupboard. 

"So i was pacing my room thinking about how i was only like 8 or 9 the last time i saw my father and his family and i was thinking about how whenever we were at my aunts house she would give us money to go down to the corner store and get some chocolate or whatever. I know that the house we all used to live in was in my mums name and she sold it so i had no idea where my dad lives now but i can remember the way to my aunts from the corner store its like a street away and she lived at the end of a deaden so i got on google maps." 

"You found their house?" 

Niall nodded as he finished his mouthful of chips "Then i looked it up in white pages and found their home number." 

Harry could see Niall starting to get emotional again he hated seeing him so upset. 

"So i was still really angry and i thought i should just ring them and asked them why they hated me, before i knew it i had dialled the number and it was ringing. I was just about to hang up when my aunt answered." 

He watched as tears spilled down Niall's cheeks reaching out he wiped them away. "And?" 

"I said 'Hello' and she asked who is it, so i said its your nephew Niall." Niall picked up a few chips and ate them slowly as he got up and grabbed a cup filling it with water before taking a long sip and sitting back down. "I heard her gasp and say nothing so i said 'i know don't want anything to do with me but i need to know why."

Harry didn't know what to do, not used to having friends he was at a bit of a loss on how to comfort him. 

"Then she started to cry, i didn't know what to do so i told her don't worry and that i would never contact her again." 

"Niall i" Niall interrupted him before he could say anymore 

"i was about to hung up and she says 'no please don't hung up', so then i didn't know what to do so i just said 'ok'. I could hear her taking a couple of breathes then she asked if she could see me." 

"What?" Harry was confused 

Niall nodded at him "I know i was confused as well i told her i really just wanted to know why my father didn't want me and she started crying and told me she rather talk to me face to face she said that this shouldn't be done over the phone." 

'But their in Ireland aren't they?" Harry asked. 

Niall nodded "Yeah they are i said i couldn't cause i didn't live anywhere near them, then she asked if i had Skype." Niall's eyes were shining with tears threaten to fall. "I thought well at least she can say why to my face then. she gave me her Skype name and i hung up the phone. I was sitting there looking at the name and suddenly i felt like i was going to throw up." 

"Did you Skype her?" 

"It took me about 5 minutes but finally i open up Skype and called her. She looked exactly how i remembered her only a few more wrinkles around her eyes. As soon as she saw me she stated to cry more i couldn't understand why she was so upset by it but anyway she said I can't believe it really you after all this time, then she said your dad is going to be so happy you called." 

"Your mum lied." Harry couldn't believed it when he asked Niall about it he didn't think his mum had actually lied, what type of parent keeps the other one from been in their kids life. 

Niall nodded "Its like i didnt realise what she was saying, all i asked was why would he be happy he hasn't tried to see me for 8 years. I could see her getting a bit angry then she said your mother is a real piece of work, She has an affair then when your dad confronts her about it she leaves in the middle of the night with you and your brother."

Harry couldn't believe it "What?"

Niall laughed a little ''I know right anyway she said my dad has been looking for me and Greg this whole time, My mum as always said that my dad left her to have another family with some other women but this whole time he has been looking for me." 

"Holy shit" Harry was stunned Niall had been without his father this whole time because his mum lied. 

Niall smiled a bit "Right like a plot from some soap opera, anyway i told her what my mum had always said and how the fact that we never heard from anyone always made us believe her, i feel so stupid looking back now"

"Ni its not stupid you were young and your parents aren't meant to lie to you so of course you believed her." Harry didn't want Niall to think this was his fault at all.

 Niall nods "I know but still how could i just believe it, i remember them fighting a bit but i thought that was normal. Once we left and came here she would always cry whenever i asked about dad saying it was to hard for her so i stopped asking cause i didn't want to make her upset." Harry watched as Niall took a sip of water "My aunt told me that my dad hired a private detective to find us but they couldn't find my mum anywhere and apparently there is some law that meant they couldn't search schools for me and Greg, i know she changed her name said it was her maiden name but i guess it's not cause apparently they searched for both."

"Jesus" Harry wanted to say more but he had no idea what to say to that.

"I know right and there's more, so my aunt said that my dad was actually in the shed with my uncle playing pool and if i wanted to talk to him she would go get him."

"What did you say?" 

"I kinda hesitated and she obviously picked up on that she said that she could bring him in but not show him the screen and i could see him react to her saying she had spoken to me then i could give her a thumbs up or something if i felt ready to speak to him."

"Why did you hesitate?" Once it left Harry's mouth he knew it was rude but before he could say sorry Niall answered him.

"I don't really know i guess i just felt what if he didn't like me now you know, what if i wasn't the son he thought he had lost, what if i just disappointed him." Niall said as his eyes started to get teary again. 

Harry hugged him "Ni you could never disappoint anyone ok your awesome i don't care what your mum says no offence but she is an idiot, I've never met anyone like you and i can tell you right now that I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend." 

 Niall laughed "Thanks man." 

"So did she get your dad?" 

"Yeah she came back and said to stay quiet and she wouldn't say anything about me until i gave her the signal, a few seconds later my dad walked in. It was so weird seeing him i felt like i was 8 yrs old again you know just so surreal." Niall took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment "My aunt said Bobby i just spoke to Niall." 

Harry laughed "Just like that no preparing him?" 

"Yeah she's like that just straight to it, He looked at her for a few seconds like he didn't hear her then said my Niall, she nodded and he kinda collapsed into the chair with this shocked look on his face then she started telling him what we talked about on the phone, He got upset about mum lying to us and making us believe he didn't want us but he was so happy that i had called, so i gave her the signal." 

Harry smiled "You talked to your dad?" 

"Yeah she nodded at me then asked my dad if he could would he like to speak to me, he looked at her like she was crazy and said are you serious of course." Niall smiled before taking a sip of water "So she said he's actually on Skype right now and she opened the screen with our call up, i had no idea what to do i just sat there for second while he looked at me almost crying so i said hi dad and he lost it started crying and saying how much he missed me." 

"Thats sweet" 

Niall was smiling "Yeah it took him a minute to calm down then he told me what my aunt had already told about him trying to find us and all that and then he asked me to tell him about myself. I was so nervous then for a second i thought maybe i shouldn't tell him about Zayn cause he might react like mum but then i thought do i really want him to want me based on a lie, if he can't accept me for who i am then he shouldn't be in my life. Then of course i felt super guilty about even thinking of not telling him about Zayn like that Zayn was something that i should hide when he isn't of course, it was just so scary thinking that maybe he could hate me like mum does because of it." Niall looked down at his hands obviously upset at himself. 

Harry could see Niall was upset about it "Ni its ok your allowed to be scared Zayn won't be angry at you for thinking that he would understand." 

When Niall looked up at him he could see the sadness in his eyes "But i thought about hiding Zayn from my dad even if it was just for a second its bad enough that i hide him from my mum now its like I'm ashamed or something which I'm not i love him more then anything he is amazing but." 

"No! NO buts Ni, Zayn would understand he knows how your mum is ok and i can't imagine thinking that your long lost father might have the same reaction." 

Niall took a deep breath "I told him that i was in my last year of school and that i had awesome friends and an amazing boyfriend." 

"What did he say?" Harry mentally crossed his fingers hoping for good news. 

"He looked confused for a second then said boyfriend and i said yeah I'm gay dad, my boyfriends name is Zayn and he makes me happy, then i started to cry. He asked me what was wrong so i told him that mum hates me for been gay she says I'm her punishment from god and i asked him did he hate me as well?"

 Harry swallowed "what did he say?" 

"He said of course not, who i love doesn't matter to him as long as I'm happy. It was such a big relief Haz to know that he accepts that part of me, We talked about school for a few minutes before he asked where i live, i could see he was upset when i told him Doncaster because its so far away but he gave me his mobile number and told me to call him anytime. I heard mums car pull in to the drive way then so i told him i had to go and i would call him tomorrow." 

Given that Niall was now sitting in his kitchen at 11:00pm on a Tuesday night he knew that whatever happened next with Niall's mum wasn't good. 

"She came up to my room and started yelling at me some more, i could smell the alcohol on her and i just got so angry at her so i told her i had found dad and i knew that she had lied to me this whole time and that i wasn't like her so i wasn't going to lie anymore i said Zayn isn't my friend mum his my boyfriend, Then she really lost it ranting about how he was corrupting me and needed to make me pure again, It was really weird Harry she went like crazy religious started saying that unless she cleansed me the devil would take my soul and stormed off to her room. I heard her speaking on the phone a few minutes later she said that she needed to get me out of here away from my boyfriend and into the reforming camp tomorrow." 

Harry felt his stomach lurch 'What the hell is a reforming camp?" 

"Apparently its where they make you not gay, its in Salisbury which is like 4 hours away, she was going to send me away try to pray away the gay." Niall looked off to the side biting his lip "So i grabbed my bag and everything i could and snuck downstairs while she was still on the phone got my keys and ran out to my car and took off." 

"Did you call Greg?" 

"No he's in London at that food conference thing, do you think i should?" 

"Yeah call him and tell him you don't want your mum calling him first and telling him a lie and getting him to tell her everyone address's." 

"Good point ill call him now." Niall said getting up and getting his phone out of his pocket.

Harry did the same "Ill msg Erin so she knows your here." 

Niall was on the phone to Greg for almost half an hour Harry didn't want to eavesdrop so he took Niall's bag up to his room finally Niall joined him. 

"What did greg say?" Harry asked as soon as Niall sat on his bed. 

"He is angry." Niall said as he pulled his charger out of this bag. 

"Angry at you?" 

Once Niall had his phone charging he turned to face Harry "No at mum, he said that he would deal with her and for me to stay here with you and Erin if thats ok with you guys?" 

Harry nodded "Yeah of course." 

Harry watched as Niall stood up and grabbing his track pants and a shirt "Umm where should i sleep?" 

Harry looked at the time seeing it was almost midnight and that he was exhausted "If you want you can crash here" Harry said pointing to the other side of his bed "Im to tired to get the sofa bed out and the couch is shit to sleep on, up to you." 

Niall practically flung himself on the bed "Here's fine." 

Harry laughed picking up his phone to set an alarm giving them both enough time to shower before school. "Hey Ni, why did you come here and not to Zayn?" 

Niall leaned up on one elbow "I was thinking of going to Zayn's but then i thought of you and what you went through with your dad and how you would probably be the only one who understood also your my best mate, i knew that you would be there for me just like Zayn would but you could understand more then him."

Harry smiled "Also he has younger sisters and two parents who probably wouldnt be thrilled with you turning up at 10:30pm on a Tuesday, right?" 

Niall laughed "That factored into it as well, but seriously i knew i would be welcome and understood here so it made it safe for me."

"Your welcome here anytime Ni."

"Thanks man" Niall was quiet for a minute before Harry felt him turn towards him more "Hey what do you think of Louis plan?" 

Harry sighed he had been thinking about it as well "I don't know, its kinda risky isn't it i mean ill literally be confronting Alex in his home town. What if he has all his friends there?" 

"Haz the way he looked at you after I'm sure he is scared of you now, your not the same guy you were before your tough and fucking scary man if it was me that you had said that to i would of been running away, You basically told him to come at you, that pain didn't scare you." Niall breathed out "You took away the one thing he had against you." 

Harry was confused "What do you mean?" 

"This whole time he was picking on someone who was intimated by him, scared, alone and was in his eyes weak. Yesterday you showed him that not only are you not weak but your not alone and most of all your definitely not scared of him. You hit him, knocked him on his arse and then threatened him that if he came after you then he better take his best shot, You took away his power over you by not been scared of him." 

Harry couldn't help but smile "So you think Louis plan will work then?" 

"Your going to turn up on his doorstep with two other pretty intimidating guys, i think when that happens he won't care about keeping Nick's secret he'll tell you because he doesn't want to know just how far you will go, how much you hate him." Niall smiled at him "Its a good plan, Louis right Nick just needs to be caught out lying needs to know we know that he orchestrated the whole thing then hopefully he will move on." 

Harry bite his lip "I just want to be with Louis why can Nick accept that." 

"Because he is used to getting what he wants." 

Harry laid back against his pillow "Well thats not me anyway I'm exhausted Night Ni." 

"Goodnight Haz."

 

It was Thursday night Harry was working his shift at the bakery while Niall was down the road working at the Pizza shop, Greg had confronted their mum and told her that he was taking responsibility for Niall now and she would have no say in it, she had argued with him but Greg didn't back down saying that he no longer trusted her and either did Niall and finally she agreed. Niall was staying with them till Greg finished fixing up the flat above the shop then both him and Niall would move in there. 

He had been texting Louis whenever he had a spare moment at work, he was looking forward to tomorrow night, Erin was going out with Greg and Zayn was taking Niall to dinner then the movies which meant that he and Louis would have some time to themselves. He was looking forward to cooking Louis dinner then cuddling up on the couch and watching movie with him. 

"Harry sweetheart?" Julie called out as she comes into the kitchen where Harry is putting away the baking tins. "Its 6 your shifts over." Julie smiles and hands over his pay check. 

"Thanks Julie, see you on Sunday." Harry puts his check into his pocket then hangs his apron up, Erin's on late shift tonight so he plans to head over to the pizza shop and grab some dinner, he knows that Zayn, Liam and Lou will be there about 6:30. Making his way out the front door he is distracted by typing Louis a text he doesn't notice the guy standing just outside the bakery. 

"Harry" 

Harry snaps his head up, he knows that voice. He instantly hits the call button in the message screen and pockets his phone hoping that Louis will answer and be able to hear. He turns towards the voice swallowing past the lump in this throat he can feel his pulse start to race and his hands clench into fists at his side. 

"What do you want Alex." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update asap. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	17. The only one who's ever known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time I'm sorry, I've been writing little bits here and there got most of the next chapter written but this one just took me forever.  
> Its my ADD playing up theres always something to watch or listen to and i get distracted from actually writing, the tab just stays open for a few hours and i only get a few sentences written. :( 
> 
> I proof read this chapter at 2am after a 12 hour shift at work so I'm exhausted and it was most likely a waste of time as i wouldn't pick up any mistakes. I will read over it again and fix and errors i find :) 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Much Love <33

"What do you want Alex." Harry felt his pulse race and his fist clench next to his sides as he turned to face Alex.

Alex stepped forward slowly "I just want to talk to you honest". 

Harry looked behind Alex trying to see if there was anyone else hiding behind him ready to attack, he relaxed slightly when he didn't see anyone. 

"Im alone promise." Alex said. 

Harry laughed "Sorry but your promise means nothing to me, what do you want?" 

He watched Alex take a deep breathe "I want to apologise for the way i treated you." 

Harry couldn't help the shocked laugh that came out, after all this time now he wanted to apologies "You what?" Harry watched Alex shrug and look at his feet he couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him he knew this wasn't easy for him "Alex?" 

Alex ran a hand through his hair "I umm" Alex sighed and looked at him "I treated you like shit I'm not denying that, but i umm." 

Harry crossed his arms watching Alex look down at his feet "But what? do you actually think there is a excuse for what you did? do you think you can explain away the years of torment you did to me? you made my life horrible, between you and my dad i wanted to give up more times then i can count. And now" Harry took a deep breath "And now that I'm happy, that I'm past it all you think you can just walk back in and try to ruin it again." 

Alex shook his head "No i don't, really Harry you have every right to be angry at me, i just wanted to talk to you. Im not trying to excuse it away, I'm not asking you to forgive me, Its just i know now what you went through." 

Harry laughed again. 

"My dad he almost broke my arm when he found out about me, he treats me like shit doesn't talk to me anymore. i know how it feels." 

Harry stepped forward angry now "You think that been ignored is bad, that he one time almost broke your arm and now ignores you. I wish my dad ignored me i prayed to be ignored. I got broken ribs and bottles thrown at my head. I had abuse screamed at me while i laid on the floor bleeding while he kicked me over and over again and then i had to go to school and go through it all again from you and your friends. So don't tell me you understand, that you know because you don't know. You will never know!" 

Alex shook his head "I hated you, i saw in you everything i hated in myself and i just. I- i took my anger out on you. it was wrong it- it was the worse thing i could do. i can't explain how in my head i justified it." Alex look vulnerable not at all like the person who terrorised him. "Every time i saw you i heard my dad saying how been a faggot was disgusting, how unnatural it was. And i looked at Jason i felt sick i didn't understand how i could be that." 

Harry sighed "So you took it out on me." 

"Yeah i thought for so long that i hated you but then Monday i saw you and you hit me." Alex laughed "You hit me hard made me realise i didn't hate you, i hated myself. I hated myself for been who i was, and i hated myself for what i did to you." 

Harry hated that he felt bad for him but he knew how hard it was been different, the only difference was Harry was always different, he didn't have friends to begin with so he couldn't imagine having to tell them he was different.

"And i realised that if i hadn't been such a arsehole and worried about what my friends thought of me, i could of" Alex looked down at the ground again.

"Could of what?" Harry asked

"Could of been your friend" Alex said looking at the ground "If i had known then what i know now, i would have done so much differently." 

Harry felt so much anger in him, Alex had ruined his life and now he expected Harry to believe that maybe things would have been different. "Nothing would have change Alex, your a bully! you would have found a different reason to torment me but you still would have done it." 

Alex sighed "The worst thing is, your right and it wasn't until i saw you and you weren't what i expected you to still be." Alex looked at him now "That i realised how much of a arse i was, how pathetic i am. I knew what your dad did to you, my dad would laugh about it when he told me, he would say 'That faggot got what he deserved'." Alex shuffled his feet and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Well at least you know what you are now." Harry couldn't help it, he knew he shouldn't be mean Alex was obviously hurting but after years been on the receiving end he couldn't help it. 

"Nick really hates your boy you know" Alex bit his lip "He is convinced thats the reason you won't be with him."

Harry laughed "Was Nick and Max's idea or did Max just go along for the ride?"  

Alex Shook his head "My cousin is an idiot, Nick feed him a bunch of lies and made it seem like it was all your boys fault."

"His name is Louis" Harry crossed his arms again "Tell me everything." 

Alex bit his lip "I didnt know where you had gone, one day you were at school then you weren't. I didn't really notice but Chris did, He kept asking me if i had heard anything about you from my dad. It was about a week ago maybe more when Max turned up at my house with Nick, Chris was there and he asked about you again and Max sorta elbowed Nick and laughed at him when your name was mentioned so i asked what that was and Max said Nick has a massive crush on the new guy at our school his name is Harry as well" Alex sighed. 

Harry couldn't understand why Chris was asking about him, he had ended whatever Harry and him were doing and now he was upset about it. 

"Then for some reason i can't even remember Max grabbed our yearbook and started looking through it. Did you know that your picture isn't in it at all?"

Harry nodded "Yeah i didn't really exist at that school." 

"Well your name is and when Max saw it he joking said to Nick whats the chances its the same person, Nick then asked what you looked like. Once they figured out you were the same person who had started there Nick was really excited he figured he could use us to intimidate you and then be the hero. I guess he hoped you hadn't told Louis about Chris and then could use that as like doubt i guess." 

Harry laughed "Of course i told him, we have a proper relationship not something built on lies."

"Well Nick made it out to be something else. He made it seem like Louis was somehow controlling you. I really have no idea but he is really convincing. All of sudden he had this whole plan mapped out. He was going to be the good guy and be your saviour and then take you away from Louis." 

"And you just went along with it?" Harry saw Liam's car pull up at the pizza shop and Louis, Zayn and Liam get out and start walking towards them. 

Alex shook his head "I know its so stupid but he is really convincing and just keeps going till you agree its crazy, Anyway he told Max to create the scene with you at lunch so he could show up at yours and be the good guy, he wasn't expecting you guys to be having a party. Then he told us to turn up at the school and hopefully seeing Chris would make you rethink everything with Louis." 

"Harry" Liam raised his eyebrows as they approached "Everything ok?" 

Harry reached into his pocket and looked at his phone he could see the call still connected to Louis who was now standing in front of him. "Did you guys hear all that?" 

Louis nodded "Yep" 

"You better not be fucking with him Alex." Zayn said arms crossed in front of him 

"Im not, Nick is like a sociopath or something." Alex looked at Louis who was now right next to Harry "Im sorry"

Harry watched as Louis crossed his arms "Well you should be, what you did was disgusting both at your old school and now." 

"I know, i really wish could go back and change everything but i can't. Just be careful with Nick Harry, he is crazy." Alex ran his hand through his hair again "I really just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about me anymore, you will never see me again." 

Alex turned and started to walk away "Alex" Harry watched him turn back "I forgive you." Harry watched relief flood his face and a small smile appear on his face. 

"Thank you," Alex said before turning and walking away. 

"Alex" Harry watched as Liam and Zayn stepped towards Alex "Your lucky that Harry is good guy, but if i find out you or Max cause him and Louis any trouble then you won't have to deal with him but us understand?" Liam stood there arms folding while Alex nodded. 

 

**Louis POV**

Louis couldn't be more proud of Harry then he was right now, his bully the person who made his life hell just explain why he did everything to him and that he was involved in a plot to make them break up and after all that Harry still forgave him. 

"Did you guys hear the whole thing?" Harry asked as he laced his hand with Louis.

Zayn nodded "Yeah Lou put it on loudspeaker straight away. I got to ask Haz why did you forgive him?" 

"Because as much as i hate him and as much as i think he is a douche for everything he did, i could see he was really sorry and I'm pretty sure he has changed. I don't want to think about and worry about the past now its just one more thing i don't have to worry about." Harry said as they made their way to the pizza shop. 

Louis watched as Liam smiled at him "Thats really big of you Haz." 

"Im proud of you" Louis smiled before kissing Harry. 

"Urg gross!" Louis laughed seeing Niall leaning out the door "Get your butts in here"   
  
~  
  
"Louis" Louis heard his mum call out as soon as she was in the front door from work. 

"In the twins room" He called back 

"Come down here please" 

Louis put his tea cup down "Come on girls lets go see what mum wants" 

His mum was standing in the kitchen leaning against the bench, "Hey mum, how was your day?" 

Jay smiles at him "It was good thanks, how was yours?" 

Louis smiled "Yeah good" 

Jay looked at the twins "You two good for Lou when he picked you up?" 

Phoebe and Daisy nodded "Yep" 

"You want a tea?" Jay asked as the kettle whistled Louis nodded "What time are you leaving for Harry's?" 

Louis looked at the clock it was 5:15 he had been waiting to go to Harry's since school finished but he had to pick up the twins for his mum and he felt kinda bad leaving the minute his mum got home. "I don't know soonish?"

Jay smiled "Ok but first you may want to open the letter that came today in the mail" Jay said gesturing towards to the bench where there was a pile of letters.

Louis felt his breath hitch as he saw the doncaster university logo on the envelope "Mum" Louis said holding up the letter 

Jay smiled at him again "Its now or never boo open it up and see if you got in." 

Louis's hand were shaking as he carefully opened the letter, before he pulled out the paper he looked up at his mum "What if i didn't get in?" 

Jay pulled him into a hug "You won't know unless you read it".

Louis took a deep breath fighting the urge to scream, this letter effected his future if he didn't get into doncaster university the other uni he applied for was 1 and half hours away near his grandparents house, he didn't want to leave home, he didn't want to leave Harry and all his friends who were staying here. 

Louis took his time unfolding the letter and read the first paragraph, he had to reread it to make he was seeing it correct 'Please to inform you that you have been accepted into' Louis felt his pulse race then, he had been accepted he was going to be able to stay and study in doncaster. 

"Jesus Lou what does it say?" Jay said eyes wide with anticipation.

Louis smiled "It says i got in."

Louis heard is mum scream and his little scream along too "Im so proud of you Louis!" his mum said as she engulfed him in a hug he felt is Phoebe and Daisy join in to.

"Umm whats going on?" Louis heard Lottie asked from the doorway "Why are you screaming and hugging Lou?" 

Jay turned to Lottie and Fizzy "Lou got accepted into uni here!" 

Both Lottie and Fizzy faces showed their excitement for him they both ran over and joined the group hug. 

 

After the excitement died down and his mum had gone to call Louis grandparents with the news he snuck off upstairs to pack his bag. He was just putting his clothes for the tomorrow in when there was a knock on the door turning he saw Fiz standing there. "Can i come in?" 

"Of course" Louis smiled at his sister as she took a seat on his bed next to his bag "Whats up?" 

"Nothing's up just wanted to say congrats again, i bet your happy you get to stay here now." Fitz said smiling at him.

Louis laughed "Yeah, it means i don't have to worry about moving to a strange town, plus my friends are staying here so."   
  
"And Harry is here" Fiz said with her eyebrows raised

Louis shook his head "That is an awesome bonus but i applied at donny uni months ago, before i even meet Harry." 

Fiz smiled "Must be fate then." 

Louis smiled he couldn't help but agree with his sister meeting Harry was the best thing that ever happened to him and now he got to stay here with Harry and his friends and study to become a teacher. 

"Did Harry apply at the uni as well?" Fiz asked 

Louis shook his head "No Harry has an apprenticeship at the bakery for when he finishes school." 

Fiz smiled "So your going to be a teacher and he is going to be a baker." Louis nodded "Thats cute, well I'm sure your dying to go see him so ill let you go, I'm proud of you Louis." 

Louis smiled at his sister "Thanks" He was shocked when she hugged him tightly "Whats the hug for?" 

Fizzy let him go "For a long time Lou i could tell you weren't happy, like you would smile but it wasn't real it didn't reach your eyes. But since Harry you smile is so genuine and your so happy all the time, Im happy for you." Louis saw how serious his sister was, he hadn't realised everyone else could see how down he had been before Harry. 

"Thanks Fiz". 

 

Louis stood in Harry's kitchen laughing at his boyfriend who was throwing spaghetti at the wall "Thats not an actual thing you know, it doesn't really work."

Harry smiled a noodle hanging out his mouth "It does" Harry held up a noodle for him to try "See perfect, the wall test proves it"

Louis laughed "You know its perfect cause you tried it not cause you threw it at the wall."

This was his happy place doing silly everyday things with Harry and never once having to second guess himself, He was always made to feel like he was been judged, always told he laughed to loud or talked to much by guys. He had begun to shrink in on himself always thinking about what he was going to say before he said it, was it to queer. He had stopped smiling because he was told by a guy that it made his eyes wrinkle and it was ugly.

Harry told him he loved his eye wrinkles it how he could tell Louis was really happy, Harry told him he was adorable after Louis laughed so much he snorted. Harry made him feel like been himself was enough. Louis knew this is what it was meant to feel like, his boyfriend was meant to make him feel special, make him feel loved and happy and safe not make him feel like he wasn't good enough. 

"Im so proud of you, your going to make the best teacher." Harry kissed him making Louis bursting out laughing when he felt the cold noodle that Harry still had hanging out of mouth.

“I love your laugh” Harry said wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek “I love you.”

Louis looked up at his boyfriend, Harry was looking at him like he hung the moon, it made Louis feel amazing and bursting with happiness.

“I love you too” Louis replied before kissing Harry deeply. 

It took all of Louis willpower not to lead Harry upstairs and continue but Harry had cooked for him and he was starving. "Foods going to get cold" Louis broke off smiling at Harry. 

"Right food" Harry laughed. 

 

Louis was going crazy with desire, Harry had been taking him apart slowly, taking his time opening him up making Louis feel pleasure he didn't think was even possible. 

"Harry please" was all he could manage. 

"You ready?" 

Louis nodded not able to form words as he felt Harry's cock push gently against his rim and his lips connect with Harry's. They kissed so passionately as Harry slowly pushes in, Louis feeling a jolt of pleasure as he hits his prostate moaning into the kiss, Harry fucks him slowly making him feel every inch of him inside, making every hit of prostate more intense then the last one, He feels like he is floating their lips barely separating as Harry makes love to him. He feels so full so good the pleasure rising in his abdomen with every thrust from Harry. 

"Gorgeous Lou" Harry praises him attaching his lips to the point on Louis neck just below his ear. "Close" 

Louis manages to moan out "Me too" 

He feels Harry move a few more times hitting his prostate dead on making the white hot pleasure explode as he comes between their bodies completely untouched, Harry buries himself in Louis as he comes Louis name on his lips. 

 

Laying bed with Harry watching a movie on the laptop Louis knows this is what he wants for the rest of his life, he wants to spend his days teaching kids how to read and write and then spend his weekends and nights with Harry.

"Love you" Louis says looking at Harry's green eyes.

Harry smiles kissing him "Love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) you all make my day <33

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you find any mistakes its my first fic so I'm sure I made some mistakes <33
> 
> Comment & kudos if you are enjoying it please
> 
> Much Love Belle <33
> 
> I have wattpad now so I'm transferring my stories across @Harry_louislove


End file.
